Beginnings
by angelmosh
Summary: Love,family,friendship and drama. What will be the beginning before the ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Dick Grayson kept glancing by the window. Boredom evident on his face. Here he is, eating at a fine dining restaurant and sitting on a table with a girl named Melanie.

"Hey, Dick? Are you with me?"

"Huh? Uh...yeah"

"Great! So are we going to watch movie after this? There's a new movie release this weekend. We so need to watch that!"She squealed in delight, making cute faces.

"Whoa...let's slow down first. No time for movie."His voice irritated. He never wanted to be in here in the first place. Just making appearances in Gotham.

"What?!What's a date without watching a movie after?"Her face changed into a snarl.

"Maybe next time."There's so never gonna have a next time, he thought. He should be at the tower right now, working on all the piled up paper works.

"Really? That's a good idea. I'm looking forward to our next date."

"Yeah..me too." Never will he.

After hours of patience, finally they're finished having lunch. He's so ready saying his goodbyes so that he can go home.

"Will I see you again tomorrow?"She asked, hopeful.

"I'll just call you. Goodbye for now."He said, hiding his eagerness for this to end.

"That's it? You'll just leave me here? Would you be gentleman enough to drop me to my place?"

"You can take care of yourself. I'm just in a hurry."He said, walking off to his car.

"I didn't even have your number!"She shouted, as his car start roaring to life and he's gone.

XXXXXXXX

"Friend Raven?"

"Yes Starfire?" Raven said, not even looking up from her book.

"Did you see Robin? I've been meaning to go to the mall of shopping, but I can't find him." She said with loneliness in her voice.

"He went out."

"Uh...do you know where he went?"

"No. He didn't say a word."

Starfire sat on the couch beside her with her face looking on the floor. She really is lonely for not finding Robin. Raven being her friend, doesn't want to see her upset. She's concerned for Starfire though she never admitted it and probably never will.

"Uhm...Star?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the mall? I can go with you if you want. I need to pick up some books too. It's like hitting two birds with one stone."

"Uhm...why would you hit birds with stone? It is cruel, is it not?" She asked, confused.

"It's not. I mean it is, but it's just a saying Starfire. We'll never hit a bird."She explained, with her monotonous voice.

"I see. It is what you called slang, yes?"

"Yes. Now do you wanna go to your mall of shopping?"Starfire's face quickly lit up and changed with excitement.

"I would love to! I thank you friend Raven. We will have the bonding of girls. Oh, it is most glorious!" She squealed in delight.

Starfire and Raven walk down the mall accompanied with glances from the people. They went not with their uniforms. Raven wore black jeans and blue button up shirt while Starfire wore a floral dress. It is not usual for the heroes from the tower to be seen in public leisurely, thus amazement is kept in everyone's faces.

Raven went to the bookstore to buy her books. Starfire walk in behind her.

"Raven, what is this book about?"Her eyebrows raised in confusion as she tries to read the front page of the book.

Raven looked up to Starfire and saw that the girl was holding an adult novel.

"It's an adult novel, Starfire." She said as she continues to browse the book shelf.

"An adult novel? Is it a romantic one?" She said, still confused.

"Yes."

"Then I will buy this book. It says here, hot scenes inside. Raven, what does that mean?"

Raven's cheeks went red as she take the book from Starfire's hands. She really doesn't know how to explain such things to Starfire.

"Uhm...well...it means...it comes with sexual scenes." She said, awkwardly.

"Ooohh!" Starfire giggled. "It means making love towards one another, yes?"

"Yes Starfire. Now, are you going to buy that?"

"Yes, I would."

They got out the store. Starfire grabbed Raven's hand. They entered a store that sells dresses. Starfire picked up a black mini dress with an elegant cut adorned with rhinestones at the side. She went for the fitting room to try the dress in.

"Raven, do you think I should buy this?" Starfire asked, coming out from the fitting room. Raven looked up to her. Starfire looked very pretty, although Raven doesn't know how to act girly, sure she know that Starfire made the best pick.

"Yes, it looks good on you."

Starfire went for the mirror to see for herself.

"Oh, I love this! I should buy it."

Although Raven knew it looked good on Starfire, she wonders why would she even have to buy one? Starfire had a lot of clothes stocked in her room.

"Star? Why are you buying a dress?"

"I will use it for my date with Robin." She said with a smile on her face but her expression suddenly turned to a frown. "Although Robin never asked me, I will be ready when such a time comes. If that time comes or maybe, I am just doing the dreaming."

"Don't be sad. I know Robin likes you. Let's just wait for him to have the courage to ask you out."

"Truly, he likes me?" She said with a hopeful tone.

"Yes, I can feel it. Are you done, so we can go home?"

"Merely, just give me a few minutes."

Raven waited for an hour when Starfire finished. She ended up with three paper bags and she insisted a violet dress on Raven, which Raven bought. The two ate and talk at a coffee shop before heading home.

The two arrived at 6:30 p.m. They went into their respective rooms to keep their clothes. Starfire was the first to head down the common room. She found Cyborg and Beastboy watching TV.

"Friends! Did Robin arrive?" Starfire said, as she sat on the couch beside Cyborg.

"No, Star. He hasn't arrived yet. Where did you and Raven go?"

"We went to the mall of shopping. And we do the bonding!"

The door opened and Robin went in. She saw the three on the couch. Starfire and Cyborg looked up to him while Beast Boy kept on watching TV.

"Hey guys, I brought pizza." Robin said, holding three boxes of pizza.

"Hey man! Where have you been?" Cyborg said.

"Just surveyed the town and I guessed you guys are hungry." Starfire floated to Robin.

"Robin, I have been looking for you. I was hoping you would join me to the mall of shopping, but you were nowhere to be found, so friend Raven went with me." Starfire said.

"Star, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It is the alright. We had the fun."

"Good to hear. You want pizza? Come on, I've got your mustard too." Robin smiled at her.

"Really? I thank you friend Robin!" She clanged to Robin's arms as the group went to eat. Raven came downstairs to join them.

"Hey, Rae! Want some pizza?" Beast Boy asked Raven. Raven went to seat in a stool and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Alright guys, what do you call a goose-" Beast Boy said as he was cut off by Raven.

"Enough of your lame jokes Beast Boy. We've had enough for the day." Raven said.

"Hhmmph! No fair Rae!" Beast Boy said sulking.

"So, what have you been up to while I was gone?"

"We played the newest version of Mega Monkey 6! I so beat Beast Boy's butt!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Dude! You cheated! That's not fair! I'm claiming a rematch!" Beast Boy answered back.

"I won! No way are you gettin' it Grass stain! Never!" Cyborg said proudly.

"Well clearly you guys had fun while I was out, I so missed that game. If I had been here, it should've been me that won!"

"What?!" Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time.

"Not gonna happen man!"

"Yeah dude! Over my dead sexy body!" Beast Boy said.

The three boys kept on fighting until they came into a decision they will play the game again, so they will know who will really win.

"Hey Star, what did you buy in the mall?" Robin asked Starfire, whose busy reading the book she bought. The group is seated on the couch while the boys are preparing for their game.

"I bought this." Starfire brought the book to Robin's face. "It is the romantic novel with hot scenes inside." She giggled as Robin's face became red.

"Hey Rob! Why don't you ask Starfire how hot the scenes are?" Cyborg said to Robin with a laugh.

"Do you want me to read this to you Robin?"

"Yeah dude! Why don't you let Starfire read it to you?"

"Funny guys." Robin said sarcastically. "Uhm...Star, you just read it yourself."

"You do not wish to partake the pleasure of reading with me?" Starfire asked Robin, disappointed.

The two boys broke out in laughter while Robin's cheeks become redder. Raven hid a smirk on her face.

"Uh...next time Star. I remembered I need to do paper works. Let's play next time, Cy." Robin said, as he hurriedly went to his room.

"Raven, why does Robin react that way? I did not do anything bad." Starfire asked with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Star. Nothing's wrong."

 **XXXXX**

Robin kept on working in his room. His face still as red as he left earlier. Distracted by his thoughts, he stopped writing.

"Damn. I can't focus."

He continued writing as his mind went to Starfire. He thought how she said that so innocent. Starfire being so innocent, and here he is with his thoughts. He loves Starfire but never really said it and probably it will never come out of his mouth. Even though they're 19 years old, a romantic relationship with Starfire will only become a liability with their line of work. He doesn't want to put Starfire's life at risk.

His thoughts were gone as a knock came at his door. He opened it and saw Starfire standing before him.

"Star? What's up?"

"We are doing the game of truth or dare. Would you like to join us?" Starfire asked with a hopeful voice.

Robin hesitated and looked between Starfire and his work.

"Please?" He knew Starfire would be disappointed if he turned her down.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a minute." Robin came back within a few minutes and they both went to the common room.

"Wow Star! You've managed him to come out? I so praised you!" Cyborg said.

"Let the game begin!" Beast Boy said excitedly while holding a bottle.

"Ooohh...secrets will gonna come!" Cyborg said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." Raven said.

Beast Boy spin the bottle and it ended up with himself.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, Grass stain! So, is it a truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Afraid your secrets will be revealed huh?"Robin said teasingly.

"Why would secrets be revealed?" Starfire asked, not knowing the rules of the game.

"Star, you don't know this game?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uhm...no."

"They're gonna ask you a question Star, and you should answer them honestly. If you don't want to answer, you may take a dare." Robin explained.

"Is that all?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, it is that simple." Raven answered her.

"Then it is easy, let us proceed." Starfire said happily.

"This is so going to be fun!" Cyborg said and looked at Beast Boy. "Yo, BB! Is it a truth or dare?"

" Truth, I'm not afraid man!"

"Okay, did you have a relationship with Terra?" Cyborg asked.

"No, we're friends, man. And that's a really long time ago. She lives a different life now."

"Whoa, never expected you say that." Cyborg said. He thought that maybe he loved Terra.

"Yeah, Beast Boy. I mean I thought you and Terra are romantically involved." Robin said.

"Well, maybe I'm into her that time, but years have passed now. Things change." Beast Boy stated. "We've moved on, and I...also have a girl that I like." He continued.

"Really? Who is it then?" Starfire asked though she already has someone in mind.

"It's a secret. Not a part of the question." Beast Boy said.

They kept on playing. And Cyborg did a dare twice as the bottle ended up with him twice. The game kept on playing and it was always Beast Boy and Cyborg. The two of them said that maybe Raven manipulated the bottle so that it doesn't end up with her.

"It's...Rob! Man, get yourself ready." Cyborg said.

"Alright...dare."

"Do you not want to answer a question Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Uh...alright, truth."

"Okay! When will you ask Starfire out?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin froze in his seat. He was taken aback, but he never showed it. He knew what would be the best answer.

"No. Star and I, are just friends. I will never ask her out." Starfire's hopeful expression changed to a hurt one.

"Really, man? I mean...seriously?" Cyborg said to Robin. He wouldn't believe it, 'cause the love between the two is so evident.

"Yeah. Right, Star? We are friends, right?"

Starfire merely nodded. She thought this game would've been so easy and fun. She never thought that she would be hurt so badly. Now, she knew that she is doing the dreaming for her and Robin. They could never be more. Never will be.

They kept on playing. Starfire did a dare and so is Raven. She projected an "all-smile face" while playing though she is badly hurt inside. She pretended until she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Friends, I am tired but I had fun playing. We shall do this again. I shall retire first to bed." She said to them with a smile.

"Goodnight Star." Robin said.

"Goodnight Robin."

Starfire went to her room. She goes to bed and cried into her pillow. She is terribly hurt, so she cried pretty hard.

"I am the fool!" She said to herself, weeping. She thought Robin could be feeling the same way as she did but she was wrong. She was so wrong. And it hurts, pretty bad. She even went to buy herself a dress. Now the dress would never serve its purpose.

 **XXXXX**

As Starfire left the common room, they all finished the game and readied themselves to sleep.

"Really Rob, you don't love her? Not even like her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah man, I mean...I can see something between you two." Cyborg reasoned out.

"Enough guys, she's our friend. Of course I love her. She's a family. We're family."

Raven didn't say something. She knew Starfire would be hurt. Being an empath, she checked Starfire. She appeared in her room, and she found a crying Starfire curled up in her bed. She went to sit at the edge of her bed.

"Star?" Starfire realized her presence and went up to her, eyes all red from the crying.

"Oh Raven!" She hugged Raven and wept at her shoulder. Raven in return, comforted her friend.

"Sshh...Star. Stop crying. Everything will be alright." She insisted her.

"I am wrong. Robin will never ask me out because he never really liked me. I am just his friend and nothing more. We will never be a couple. We will never go out on a date. And I hate myself for hoping." She kept on crying. "It is my fault, I assumed."

"Starfire, it's not your fault. It's just Robin's just a jerk. It's never your fault. Don't make it hard on yourself."

She kept on crying and after a few minutes, she calmed down. She grew tired of crying.

"I thank you friend Raven. I will be the okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure. I shall forget my feelings in time. I will not let this affect me. Do not worry, I will be fine."

"Alright."

Raven ported herself from Starfire's room to her room. She just hopes that Robin will come to his senses and finally have the courage to confess to Starfire.

Morning came and everyone was in the kitchen, readying for breakfast except for Starfire. She didn't come up from her room.

"Hey, guys? Where's Star? She should be up by now." Cyborg asked the group.

"I'll wake her up." Raven began standing up from her seat.

"I'll go get her." Robin stood up from his seat before Raven could. He went up to Starfire's door and knocked up.

"Star? Are you awake?" No one answered. He knocked again and still no answer came. He became worried; he punched in an override code.

He went for her bed and there he saw a sleeping Starfire. Her pillow dried with tears. He's already blaming himself. He doesn't want to see Starfire hurt. And knowing that he was the reason, made him mad at himself.

He went to sit at her bed, near her side.

"Star?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Starfire stirred but didn't wake up. He studied her face while she's sleeping.

'God. She's so beautiful.' He thought. At the sight of her, he knew he loves her but still, he can't give her the relationship she wanted. They're heroes.

He stood up from her bed and walked back to the door just when she called him.

"Robin?" Her voice still sounded sleepy.

"Good morning Star." He went back to her.

She rubbed her eyes so she can fully wake up. She barely slept with all the crying. She slept an hour and a half. She stood up still groggy from her sleep.

"Robin, why are you here? I thought I locked my door."

"I knocked and you didn't answer. I panicked so I entered your room. Sorry." He said with a half smile.

"I see." Starfire smiled up a bit. "Am I late? Do we have training today?"

"No, it's just breakfast and you're not up."

"I will just go to the bathroom and I will follow you."

"Okay. I leave then."

She nodded and he walked out of her room.

The day went by and Starfire kept up her happy face. Not showing how deep she is hurt. The day functioned normally. Raven knew there was something wrong with her friend but she let it be.

Starfire kept on yawning. She is very sleepy but she kept herself awake. They were seated on the couch watching a movie. She was in her usual seat beside Robin but there's a distance between them. She willed her eyes open but it kept on closing on their own.

Robin noticed the sleepy Starfire beside him.

"Star? Do you want to sleep?" He offered his shoulders but Starfire turned it down.

"I am the okay Robin. Thank you."

At the middle of the movie, Starfire dozed off. Robin, seeing her uncomfortable position, placed her head on his shoulders. After sometime Robin dozed off too. He leaned his head at Starfire's. The movie ended with the two still sleeping together.

"Look at them. I don't think nothin's goin on between the two of them." Cyborg said looking at his two teammates.

"They're just too dumb to admit their feelings." Beast Boy said.

"We should probably leave them." Raven said.

They all retreated to their rooms to sleep, leaving the two behind.

Starfire was the first one to stir. She did have a good sleep. Her eyes still closed, not realizing the position she was in. She felt something warm enveloping her waist. She was so contented with the warmth she was feeling. She opened her eyes, and there was Robin, sleeping next to her, hugging her waist.

"Robin?" She rubbed her eyes as Robin began to move. He opened his eyes and stare at Star.

"Hey Star." He said, smiling sheepishly, lost in the feeling of her, not realizing that they slept together.

"Uh..." Starfire blinked her eyes, not knowing what to say. She started to leave his arms and that's when Robin got off from his own trance. His eyes suddenly turned wide beneath his mask.

" Oh...sorry Star. I...uh...must've been slept."

"It is alright." She separated herself from Robin. "I believe I shall go to my own room and precede the sleep." She said, walking off to her room.

Robin grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Yes?"

"Star, are you alright?"

"Yes I am. I am just tired, that's all."

"Are we...okay?"

Starfire gathered her will to smile at him. "Yes, we are the okay. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because of...last-" Starfire cut him off. "I believe we are the okay. You have nothing to worry about." She avoided him. She's still hurting from what he said.

"I am really sleepy. I will go to my room now."

"Can I walk you in there?"

"No, I'm alright." She avoided physical contact with Robin though she really liked the feeling of him close to her, but she thought it is wrong. She would only hope again.

Morning came and they went for their normal routine. They trained in the morning until lunch time. No one's causing the alarm to break right now. Starfire avoided Robin all day. He went out with Cyborg to pick up materials for the T-car.

She meditated with Raven, floating in the air beside her.

"Starfire, are you alright?"

"Why is everyone kept asking me if I am the okay?" She asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"We're just concerned about you. We're your friends Star."

"I know, and for the last time I am alright."

"Really? You've been avoiding Robin all day."

"I do? I didn't know."

"I know you know."

"Well, maybe. Am I that obvious?"

"Not really, it's just I can feel you."

"I really don't want to be near him right now. As much as I'd love to, I can't."

"I understand you."

She smiled at Raven. She knew Raven would always be there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Robin was out in the garage, fixing his R-cycle. He was deep in thought on what modifications can he do to make it better. It was when BB came in.

"Hey Rob."

Robin gave him a nod. "What's up?"

Beast Boy fumble his words out. "I was thinking..."

"Of? Get to the point."

"Um...dude, can I borrow your R-cycle?" He said hesitantly, knowing the possible reaction of the leader.

"What?"

"Pleeaaseeee? Can I?"

"What for? Why not get the T-car?" He said, his focus back on the R-cycle.

"Tried it already. The T-car's broke. Cy's fixin' it right now. So I don't have any choice."

"Why again do you need it?" Beast Boy blushed, making his cheeks a bit red.

"Well...um..." Robin stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Okay...well...it's...Raven and I are going out...on a date." He ended the sentence with a smile on his face.

A teasing smile formed on Robin's face. "Really? A date with Raven?"

"Ah-huh. So...can I borrow it?"

"How did you get to ask her out? I mean Raven wasn't into dates."

"It's because I'm handsome." He wiggled his eyebrows, with a grin.

"Huh. You think? Ha-ha. I didn't know something's going on between you two. Really, what have you done? Oh. Maybe you drugged her."

"Really dude? It's just courage. And my persuasion skills." He grinned.

"Courage really? I was hoping you would be ported to hell."

"Yes. Courage. That you don't have. And nope, she didn't port me."

"Huh. Why say that?"

"No clue?"

Robin didn't answer him.

He knew what he was thinking and he knew what would be his answer.

He didn't push it.

There was unending silence between the two of them. Beast Boy was the first one to speak.

"So?"

Robin throws the keys to Beast Boy, who was eager to catch it.

"Sweet!"

"Take care of it!"

"Sure dude! Thanks!"

Robin was about to exit, when Beast Boy called out to him, his face on all its seriousness.

"Hey Rob, a piece of advice. I know you didn't mean anything you said about Starfire. I know you feel something for her. Man up, man. You're 19 for God's sake. You should be happy with her. Take chances before it's too late. Maybe if you didn't act up, she'll grow tired of you and that's when you'll realize and regret everything."

Robin nodded in return without saying a thing. Beast Boy sighed when he's gone.

"Least I tried."

 **XXXXX**

Starfire went out from her room to walk outside. She was bored and had nothing to do.

She was walking the hallway when she saw Robin walking across him, reading some documents. He didn't see Starfire, as well as crossing paths with her. She didn't know what to do. Will she greet him or just avoid him? Her brain said she should greet him because he hasn't done anything wrong to her but a part of her heart wanted to avoid him and hide. A part of her that still hurting.

Robin glanced up from his reading and saw Starfire. He wanted to be near her, to talk to her, just like what they had before. He missed her.

Starfire was not looking at him. She was in deep thought. She just passed him without saying anything; maybe she didn't even see him.

"Star."

Starfire jumped upon hearing, startled by his voice. She glanced back and smiled.

"Greetings."

He gladly returned her smile. At least Starfire was smiling at him. He walked up to her.

"Where are you going?"

"I am a little bored and I thought maybe I would take a stroll outside. It would be fun to enjoy the sunlight and all."

"Oh. Can I go with you?"

She was silent, thinking what would be her answer. She nodded to him. He walked beside her.

They reached the rocks overlooking the water. She sat and he seated beside her. The sun was up and bright, fulfilling her skin.

She looked up the sky and closed her eyes, breathing in the sunlight. Taking it all.

Robin was silent beside her. He was staring at her, contented.

Starfire opened her eyes and caught Robin looking at her, completely awed. He turned away when she opened her eyes. He looked in the water.

"Starfire"

"Hhhmm?"

He went silent for a while, analyzing what to say.

"I'm sorry."

At his words, she felt nervous. Her heart beat faster. She was silent, waiting for his next words.

"The words I said. I shouldn't have said it."

She finally found her voice to react.

"Truly?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry for being a jerk and all."

"You said you didn't like me."

"I never said that. I just said we're never going out and that we're just friends."

"It is basically the same concept."

"No, it's not. I...I do like you."

"You think me shooting starbolts are awesome?"

"Yes but, it's beyond that."

"Oh. But you had said we will never do the going out."

"I do. It's because it's complicated. Being in a relationship is hard. It will risk both of us."

"I see."

"Please don't be mad."

"I am not mad. Well...I am not the okay with it. I am hurt but I will be the okay. I will accept it if it will make you at ease. I do not wish to be a burden for you."

"Oh Star, you'll never be a burden to me. You'll never be."

"I know but it's-"

Starfire was interrupted by a ring. She recognized it was from one of those phones of cell.

She was confused for she do not have one, neither Robin.

She was surprised when he pulled it out from his pocket. She had never seen him carry nor use one.

"Ah...excuse me for a sec." Robin said, standing from his seat and walking away from earshot.

Starfire knew it was the end of their conversation so she stood up and started to walk away, giving him privacy.

"Bad timing. What? I don't care if two weeks had passed. I don't care. Jason, will you stop fretting. It wasn't! Who, Megan? Yeah. We talked. Oh. Right. Melanie. No! Nothing happened. I would never do that. Yeah. I know."

Starfire knew it was bad to do the eavesdropping, but she can't help it.

She was curious as to who he was talking to. She hid behind a wall, out of sight.

All she heard was the one sided call.

Who was Jason?

She didn't know him. And then she heard a name.

Megan.

Or was it Melanie?

She didn't know.

All she know was she was hurt, again. It's more painful now. Painstakingly painful.

He did have a girlfriend.

She was the reason he was out last time. That's why he never wanted to be in a relationship with her. It's just an alibi that he can't commit to her.

He can't because he already had a girl.

A girl she never knew.

She felt pathetic.

A tear run through her cheek. Here she thought Robin maybe feeling something, even just a little. But truly, he didn't.

He lied for saying he liked her.

He's a liar, she thought.

He could've just said something to her. Explain his situation so that she will understand him. Except it had to be rubbed in, in her face.

That was most hurtful.

She walked away, went inside the tower. She searched for Raven, she was nowhere in sight. So did Beast Boy. She went to search for Cyborg. She wanted company.

She felt alone.

Betrayed.

He found Cyborg in his room, sleeping or more like recharging. She was really alone with no one to run to.

She looked by the glass window where he saw Robin, searching for her and calling out her name.

He is working his way inside the tower, looking for her. She didn't want to speak to him. Not right now. She's afraid that she'll burst out tears and she didn't want to look weak. Not in her state right now.

She went to the rooftop and gathered herself. She summoned all her happy memories to be able to fly. She flew far as possible as she could, travelling with the speed of light.

 **XXXXX**

Robin answered his phone. Fuck, he thought. Why did he forget to put it out? Stupid. Stupid.

"Ah...excuse me for a sec." He said to Star.

He walked out far enough so she couldn't hear her. Or so he thought. Starfire heard him all along.

He checked the caller id. It was Jason calling. He picked up his phone and answered him.

"Bad timing." He greeted him.

"I was calling you the whole time. Glad you picked up right now. You need to come here now."

"What?"

"Get your ass here now. Bruce's looking for you. It's been two weeks."

"I don't care if two weeks had passed."

"He'll get mad at you."

"I don't care."

"Bro, really? Come home now. He's asking for you and I don't know what to do. And he's all brooding and-"

"Jason, will you stop fretting?"

"O...kkaayy. Fill me in. Said you had a date."

"It wasn't!"

"Right. I know her. So, did you have dinner with her which wasn't a date?"

"Who, Megan? Yeah. We talked."

"It's Melanie not Megan."

"Oh. Right. Melanie."

"So what happened? Did you fuck her? Was she good?"

"No! Nothing happened. I would never do that."

"Why? Oh, I know! It's because of that girl named Starfire."

"Yeah."

"You know what's Bruce's take on that. Never date a teammate."

"I know."

"Sure you do. I'm totally against it. If I were you, screw Bruce. I'll date whoever I want."

"It's complicated."

"Complicated my ass. Where's the fun in that?"

Jason paused like he was talking to someone then speak again.

"Hey Dick, Alfred's calling me now, so gotta go. Don't forget you have to come back here."

"Yeah. Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

The line went dead and he shoved his phone inside his pocket. He looked back to where Starfire was sitting but she was gone.

"Starfire!"

He called her but no answer came. She must've went back the tower. He went upstairs and called her. He went to her room and knocked. He heard nothing inside. Starfire wasn't in her room, he thought. He went back to his own room, started to pack his civilian clothes. He knew somehow he needs to go back Gotham just for a day.

Before he leaves he wanted to say goodbye to Starfire. Of course, not revealing his true destination.

But Starfire was nowhere in sight. She's not in the tower. He waited for her.

 **XXXXX**

Starfire had really flown far away. She can't remember this place. Was she still in Jump? She floated down, landing her feet on the ground. She looked around. This was definitely not in Jump.

She wandered around. Bright lights filled the city. It was very energetic and alive. Small stores and food stalls were around the corner. It was nearly dusk. She needs to go back to the tower now, but she doesn't want to.

She needs to pass her time. Avoid thoughts of him. Maybe she should take a leisurely walk. She was glad she was not dressed on her uniform. At least, she blended in, except for her skin. It was a relief anyone hasn't noticed her. It seems like everyone is busy to notice her or realize her skin colour.

She felt for her communicator on her skirt pocket. It was not with her. She had left it on the tower. It doesn't matter anymore. Maybe it was good so no one could find her now.

She wanted to be alone. Enjoy herself for a while. She felt crazy because lately she wanted company, now she wanted no one.

She walked through the stalls. She was lucky she brought her wallet with her. There were too many things to see. She bought a scarf and covered her face.

She passed by a cotton candy stand. She went for it. There were too many colors to choose from. It was a delight for her eyes.

"May I have this one, please?"

She pointed the purple one in a big tub. The vendor happily gave it to her after she paid, of course.

"Here you go young lady. Enjoy."

"Oh! I will truly enjoy it. I thank you."

As she walked, she happily ate her cotton candy.

"This is really delicious." She said to herself.

She remembered the very first time she tasted it. It was with Robin while they were riding on a Ferris wheel. It wasn't a date but she was happy that day. She thought it will never happen again.

A group of street dancers and magician were there. Starfire was really amazed. Her eyes bright like a child's. A magic trick was even played on her. She was really happy.

She passed by a store selling jewelleries, charms and such. Walking in, the seller is eager to talk business with her.

She found a very pretty bracelet. This would suit Raven the most. It was not all girly, as Raven wouldn't want that. It was simple yet beautiful.

She picked it up and levelled it to her face. She was checking it. She was so sure she will get this for Raven.

"Please, how much is this?" She asked the seller, showing to her the bracelet.

"That would be $15."

She reached for her wallet and counted her money.

"I would take it." She gave the money to the seller.

"Wait...this comes with a special box." The seller wrapped the bracelet in a beautiful small box.

"Oh it is truly beautiful."

"It is. It is supposed to be give to a friend who is dear to your heart. It is a charm bracelet."

"Oh. Thank you for the information. In fact, I would really give it to my friend."

"Then you're friendship will be stronger."

Starfire smiled at the woman. She was about to exit the shop when her eye caught a pair of charms. The woman saw her eyeing the pair of charms.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"I do. Can I see it?"

"Of course."

The woman picked up the charms and it landed on Starfire's palms.

It was a little porcelain doll. A doll couple. A boy and a girl. It is so little it could fit in Starfire's palms.

"It is a charm for couples. The boy doll for the female and a girl doll for the male. It is believed that it will make two people in love inseparable. They will never have to break apart. They will live to love one another eternally. Every couple that had bought them never break up. I believe in that, for my husband and I have one as well."

"Oh. It is quite interesting."

"You are a very beautiful lady, perhaps you have a man?"

"I...no. I do not have."

"Really? I do not believe that such a beauty would be alone.

"Does it mean I cannot buy this?"

"You can use it some time. If the right man comes your way, give this to him."

Starfire make the purchase. The night had come and she really need to go back now.

It was past nine o'clock when she came back. When she entered, Robin was there sitting on the couch.

"Greeti-"

Her greeting was suddenly cut off by Robin's angry tone.

"Where have you been?"

"I was-"

"How could you just leave like that!? You even left your communicator! What were you thinking? Shit. Are you even thinking?!" Robin was really mad. All mad. His voice blaring all over the tower.

Starfire felt silent.

She never heard Robin cuss before. Let alone at her. Anger was roaring inside her, waiting to be let out.

She composed herself. She kept her calm. Yelling won't do well. She just let Robin yell at her.

"Here I am, worrying about you and then you suddenly came carrying those stupid paper bags. You should have told me. At least I won't wait for nothing. My time's wasted in here! I was supposed to go out 'cause I have business to attend to, but I waited for you."

He paused then speak again, his anger settling down a little bit.

"You could have waited for me and said something to me."

"You were waiting for me?" Starfire asked.

"I shouldn't have" his tone icy cold, searing through her. She stared at him.

"Where are you going? You did not have to worry. I can take care of myself."

"You know what you're right! You can take care of your fucking self."

She gasped at his words. Never have he heard Robin acted like that.

"Robin, I do not appreciate the words."

"Whatever. I'm out of here."

Robin picked up his bag and head for the door without looking at Starfire.

"When are you coming back and where are you going?"

"It's none of your business."

She was taken aback by his words.

"Okay. Do it your way. I would not complain. You are right. It is not my business to interfere. Go. I will never ask anything from you."

She floated to her room, leaving Robin behind.

 **XXXXX**

White walls surrounded her. It was very elegant and classy. Chandeliers were hanging atop her. White lights and the sound of violin playing.

Where was she?

The place had an intimate feel. She loved it. She was dressed in an elegant lavender silk dress, flowing through her feet.

She was walking. A table came into view. It was a candlelight dinner. The path were scattered with rose petals. There was a man standing, looking at her, his smile, making him more handsome. The mask was still in place.

That explains it. She will finally get the date she ever wanted. The feelings she wants to express.

She was very near, his hand extending to her.

She lifted her hand so she could hold his but in an instant, her smile fade.

The warm feeling lost inside her. It was replaced with fear, nervousness and hurt. She was breathless, in the worst way. She couldn't believe what was happening before her very eyes.

Robin didn't hold her hand. He held the hand of another girl, not hers. He guided her to a seat smiling at her like she was his world.

"Robin"

Robin didn't hear her. He was too occupied by his girl.

Then he kissed her, like she was the only one that truly mattered.

Starfire dreamt of him for that kiss.

She gasped in shock. Her eyes all wet. She was crying and he didn't even care.

"Star?"

She stirred. Awaken by the knock at her door. She opened her eyes. She was still on her bed. It was a dream. A very bad dream.

"I am coming."

She said to the one who knocked. She opened her door. Raven.

"Star, it's late. Come and eat."

"I will eat but just let me fix myself."

"Are you crying?"

She rubbed her eyes.

"I am not, please Raven I will follow you after."

"Okay."

She went to her bathroom and fixed herself. She took a shower and wore not her uniforms, but her plain clothes. She is wearing a pink shirt and her usual shorts.

She went to eat with them.

Robin was not there. He clearly left last night and didn't come back. Starfire was in no mood to ask where he is or discuss what happened that night.

Afternoon came and still no sign of Robin.

Raven and Beast Boy were going out on a date. Starfire was happy for both of them. Raven deserved to be happy.

She went to Raven's room.

"Friend Raven?" She knocked at her door.

"Star" She gestured her to come inside her room.

Raven's room was the exact opposite of Starfire's room. Her room was vibrant and colourful where as Raven's was dull and dark.

Raven was getting ready for her date with Beast Boy.

"Star. I don't know what to do."

"It is the okay friend Raven. Are you nervous?"

"Well...I am...but its...I can't explain it, this feeling."

"Do not worry friend. That is a good feeling. I hope you enjoy your date with Beast Boy."

"Um...is it okay?"

"What is?"

"Oh you know Beast Boy and I on a date while Robin and you...well...it's okay if we cancel it. I can't leave you here."

"Oh no! Do not ruin your date. It is your night and you must enjoy it."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

Raven was wearing jeans and plain shirt. Starfire being the girl she was, insisted that Raven shouldn't go out looking like that.

"Raven, you must wear a dress. This is an important moment."

"But I do not own one."

"Do not worry, that is why I am here. Let us go to my room and I will make sure Beast Boy will do the drooling over you."

"Thanks, Star."

"You are most welcome."

They head to Starfire's room. Starfire made Raven seat in her vanity table. At first, Raven insisted that she doesn't need to wear make-up but Starfire, being the persuasive she is, made Raven agree.

Her make-up was light just to add color to her face, making her prettier. Raven insisted that her hair stayed the way it is. She doesn't want to look like she was very eager for this date. She doesn't want to look all out.

Raven had no dress she owned so Starfire went to look at her wardrobe. She was looking for a dress that will suit Raven and she ended up picking the black mini dress she bought.

It was intended for a date that will never happen, might as well give this to Raven.

Starfire brought the dress to Raven.

"Starfire no, not this one."

"But I have no use for it now and this will look great on you."

"No. You can use it for some other time not only for a date. Keep it."

Starfire nodded and put away the dress. She picked up a simple blue dress with less details.

"This is perfect Raven. I had found a dress for you."

She brought the dress in Raven's face.

"Oh. It's nice. Thank you, Star."

Raven went to the bathroom and she waited for her to come out.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, just a sec."

"What is taking you so long?"

Raven came from her bathroom door, looking at her awkwardly.

"Do I look okay?"

Starfire stared at her. She was teary eyed, for her friend had blossomed into this beautiful young woman and she really felt happy that her friend will find her happiness.

"Oh Raven you look most beautiful."

Raven's cheeks went red at her compliment.

"Really? I feel like I'm not."

"You are."

She made Raven look into the full length mirror.

"I am happy for you."

She smiled in return.

Starfire retrieved something in her drawer. It was a box. It's the box that she bought the other night.

"What's that?"

"Your dress is not complete. That should go with this."

She gave her the box and opened it.

"Starfire...I...thank you."

She smiled at Raven.

"Keep it. It is my gift to you. It symbolizes our friendship. You are the closest one I had after my sister. You are my sister and friend. I love you."

Raven struggled for words to say. She was not good at expressing her feelings nor with words, but she truly felt the same for Starfire. She loved her as a sister as well.

"Starfire...um...I..."

Starfire chuckled, seeing that Raven was trying to say something and she know in her heart was Raven was about to say.

"I know Raven. I know."

They smiled at each other.

"Now, you do not want to be late, yes? Go ahead and enjoy the night."

They went out her room and Beast Boy was waiting for her in the common room. He stared at Raven, awe visible in his eyes.

Raven was really pretty.

They said their goodbyes to each other and both kissed Starfire's cheek before leaving.

She was truly happy for them.

Dinner came and it was only Cyborg and her. They were in the middle of eating when the door opened. They both stopped eating and looked.

It was Robin.

His actions were odd.

He was walking but not straight.

He smiled upon seeing them.

"Hey Star, Cy."

Starfire glanced up at Cyborg who was also confused the way their leader acted.

"Friend Cyborg, what is wrong with him?" She whispered at him.

"I don't know...seems like..."

Robin went for them. He sat at Starfire's side.

Starfire instantly smell something.

"Robin you smell."

He glanced up.

"Do I?"

Cyborg looked at her.

"Star he's drunk."

"Drunk?"

"Hey I'm not. Well...I had a drink...just a little."

He gestured with his thumb and index finger what little he mean.

"Star, you should get him to his room. Look at him, he's a mess."

"But..."

"Star, take care of him. I'll just get meds for hangover and I will follow you to his room."

Starfire followed him. She walked him to his room. He can walk but needs assistance.

His arm was over her shoulder. Her arm was on his waist, supporting his weight.

He was smiling like crazy at her.

"Robin would you please stop smiling."

"Why? Can't I?"

"You look like the stupid."

"Yeah I'm stupid but hey, that didn't mean I can't smile. Not when I'm this close to you."

She dismissed what he said. His face was very near her and she smelled alcohol on him.

"You reek."

"Sorry."

"Why did you drink?"

"Because of you."

"Because of me? I do not see why."

They reached his door and Robin punched in his code. They went inside and the instant the door closed, Robin pushed her against the wall.

Starfire gasped in shock as she hit the wall behind her.

Robin kissed her with his mouth open, taking advantage of her shock. His tongue explored her mouth. He trapped her against the wall. He kissed her hard but sensual as well.

Starfire wanted what she felt. It was wonderful. It was warm.

To Tamaranians, lip contact signifies transfer of knowledge, but what was happening to her was very far from transfer of knowledge.

She didn't know how to kiss. She wasn't prepared for this. She only saw it on chick flicks, but her body responded on its own. She let herself close her eyes and absorbing all the things she was feeling.

She kissed him back like she was used to doing this. She let her instinct do what has to be done.

She tasted alcohol in him but it didn't matter.

They were lost in each other.

Her hands went up to his chest up to his neck, embracing him to her.

He pressed his body against hers as his hands went on her waist.

They stopped to breathe air. Her lips swollen from the kiss they've shared.

And then he said something to her.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The second italics one would be for flashback. That's all. Have a happy  
reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, just the plot line though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"I love you" He said to her.

Starfire blinked at him, refusing for the words to sink in. It was unbelievable. How could he say that, after all that she had discovered?

Is he playing on her? Is she a joke?

His actions were opposite to his words.

She stared at him even if she can't see his eyes.

She didn't say a word, didn't do anything. She was just there.

Robin moved his face to hers; their distance was really, really close.

"I love you"

He said again then hugged her tight. He buried his face to her shoulders.

Starfire was in shock. Was this a confession? Is this true? Will she believe it?

"Robin."

She nudged him a little, but he was not responding.

Suddenly, she felt his weight on her. She needed to hug him in order to support his weight.

"Robin?"

The boy wonder fell in deep sleep while Starfire was holding him.

"X'hal"

She supported him. Using her super strength, she hugged Robin to herself and floated, bringing him to his bed.

She gently laid him. He was really knocked out as he didn't move.

A thing dropped from his pocket. It was his phone. It beeped and Starfire contemplated on whether she should get a look or not. She knew how to use the phone as Cyborg had thought her the basics of technology.

She reached for the phone and stared at it. Sure it was really not good to pry into someone else's phone but Robin was no someone.

Still she hesitated and then curiosity won her over.

She opened it and there were two new messages from an unknown number. She opened it, not bothering if she was going too far.

 _Hey, thanks for tonight. Had a fairly good time._

 _Are you home? Call me if you are._

That was the two unread messages but there's also the inbox, in which it shows a couple of messages coming from the same number.

 _Thanks for driving me home tonight. I'll miss you. Come see me again, sometime._

 _Hey, thanks for the kiss. At least you didn't shove me off this time. Let's do that again sometime._

 _I love you._

What was so wrong, really? Blow after blow are coming to her. The recent events and now this? After kissing her and saying I love you, she read a text implicating that Robin was with someone tonight, kissed her and told her he loved her like what he said and done to her.

Finally, she decided that she wouldn't let herself be bothered on what Robin told her. Enough is enough. She could only take a little before she would break down. It wasn't true, she said to herself.

It's not true that he loved her. Maybe, he'd mistaken her as the girl. She was the wrong one.

She put the phone in his pocket.

She didn't know what to do as she never nursed a drunk before. Thankfully, Cyborg went in.

"How is he?"

"He's asleep."

"Okay."

"Cyborg I wish to go now. Is it the okay if I leave you here with him?"

"Of course"

"I thank you. You know I wouldn't be that much help."

"Don't worry. I'll manage."

She nodded and exits his room. Walking through the common room, it was just in time that Raven and Beast Boy arrived.

"Friends!"

She cheered herself for them. It would not be nice to be sad after their happy date.

"Hi Star." Beast Boy grinned at her. It seemed that their date seemed to go well.

She smiled at him.

"I take it that you two had a nice night, yes?"

Raven just gave her a brief smile, as she was not into expressing her feelings.

"I shall be resigning to bed now as I am really tired. I believe Raven, we should do the girl talk tomorrow, yes?"

Raven stared at her, noticing that something was wrong in her emotions.

"Star, are you okay?"

"I am..." Starfire was no good at lying and she doesn't want to lie after all. "Well...I am not, but I do not wish for us to talk about it right now. Perhaps, tomorrow?"

"Alright. It would be a girl talk then."

"Yes. Yes. Goodnight everyone."

Starfire went up to her room , leaving Raven and Beast Boy.

"What's wrong with her?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"I don't know yet but she seems hurt."

"Right. It's Rob's fault by the way."

"Where is he?"

Just then Cyborg was walking towards them, answering her question.

"His in his room. Drunk."

"What?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Their leader was too much self controlled that he found it unbelievable he had been drunk.

"Azar. That must be why Star's upset."

"Really? She helped me get Rob to his room."

"I don't know. We'll talk tomorrow. How is he?"

"His fine now. I tried to change his clothes but then he woke up and said he would be fine so I let it be. I had him drink meds for hang over. All in all, his perfectly fine. Maybe just a headache in the morning."

"What happened to him? I mean he wasn't one to get drunked."

"I don't know BB. It's late. Let's just all retire for now and talk about things tomorrow."

"Probably a good idea."

Raven said and went back to her own room. The two followed and went to their respective rooms.

 **XXXXX**

Robin opened his eyes, his head throbbing. How he ended up in his bed, he didn't know.

He stood up and went to wash his face. He took a shower and let himself be soaked wet under the spraying water, allowing himself to think things through.

He went on a drink with Jason who went with a girl, much to his disappointment as they've agreed it would be just the two of them.

 _"_ _Man, I told you just you."He said to Jason as they leave the girl behind so they could talk in privacy._

 _"_ _Relax bro. She's here with me."_

 _"_ _Not again, you told me that the other time."_

 _"_ _Okay okay, well she wants to dig you but I told her, she can't and if she wants she could go with me."_

 _"_ _I told you Jay, if Star knew this..."_

 _"_ _Which she won't, alright? And if she knows, so? She's not your girlfriend or something."_

 _"_ _But..."_

 _"_ _Chill, man. Trust me okay. You'll be fine."_

 _"_ _I warned you."_

 _"_ _Alright. I know."_

 _He said and walked back to the girl, who was looking at him and not to Jason._

 _She's fine. Pretty. A red head. But no one could ever be compared to Starfire. She will always win._

 _He sighed as he thought of her. The way he reacted the night she was back from her little trip. He must have been over reacted but he can't help it. Sure he know Starfire could manage herself but still, it doesn't mean he can't worry about her._

 _True to his words, Jason was with the girl, never letting her approached Dick._

 _He sat on a stool and ordered a drink. Not an alcoholic one as he didn't drink._

 _Why was he here on the first place?_

 _Well, he's here to brood over Starfire, on how much of a jerk he is._

 _Jason went to his side and offers him a drink. He hesitated to take it as it was an alcoholic drink._

 _"_ _You know I never drink."_

 _"_ _Just one please. Don't be such a kill. Enjoy your night before you return to the tower."_

 _He thought of whether to drink it or not, and gave in as Jason said just one would be enough._

 _"_ _Alright. Just one. I have to drive."_

 _"_ _Right. Hey, can I leave Amber here for just a minute."_

 _The girl or Amber it is, seat beside him before he could even respond to Jason._

 _"_ _I swear I'll be back. " And with that he left._

 _"_ _So...hi."_

 _Dick being the gentleman he is endured his time with her._

 _"_ _Hey."_

 _"_ _I'm Amber. I know you."_

 _"_ _Really? So I've been told."_

 _"_ _What did Jason told you?" She said with a flirty tone but that didn't affect him at all._

 _"_ _My brother likes you."_

 _He felt somewhat dizzy after taking the drink. She made her way near him._

 _"_ _Really? I don't feel the same way about him."_

 _He distanced his self from her, aware of the advances she'd made._

 _"_ _Poor him." Was all he managed to say._

 _"_ _I like you." She said without pausing, confident in her voice_

 _"_ _Um...I think my girlfriend wouldn't want that."_

 _He said though he didn't have a girlfriend, just to make her stay away._

 _"_ _How sad. I bet I'm better than your girlfriend. We could have fun, you know. She's not here."_

 _"_ _No. I don't do strangers and I don't do anyone."_

 _"_ _Loyal, huh? What's her name?"_

 _He thought of a name and the first thing that come to his head was her. How he wished she could be his girlfriend._

 _"_ _Her name's Star."_

 _"_ _Star?" She laughed. "What a name! What? Is she in grade school or something?"_

 _"_ _No. I love her name as much as I love her, and if you think you're way better than her, think again. Your fingers can't even be compared to hers. She's this unbelievably gorgeous that I can't look for any other girl."_

 _What he said was true, as Starfire was this unbelievably gorgeous. Starfire was pretty before she even came here on Earth, but as the years passed, she definitely grown into a fine lady._

 _"_ _But..."_

 _"_ _No buts...I don't like you at all."_

 _He said just in time for Jason to return._

 _"_ _Hey bro, sorry for the wait up."_

 _He glared at him. He was feeling drunk and regretted that he drink the half glass that Jason gave him, all at once._

 _"_ _What did you give me?"_

 _"_ _Why? Something wrong?" He smirked at him._

 _"_ _Jason, you're in so much trouble. I'm going."_

 _He stood up and about to leave when Jason stopped him._

 _"_ _Just so you know I didn't put anything in your drink. It's just that it's really hard even for a half glass. I'm pretty feeling the same."_

 _He snorted._

 _"_ _We're going to. Let's just first drop off Amber."_

 _He sighed and said fine._

 _They called in their driver 'cause they're too drunk to drive home._

 _They get in and drove off in silence._

 _He woke up when they stopped at Amber's house. She opened the front seat to leave._

 _He didn't care at all._

 _Jason was asleep next to him. No one bothered to walk Amber to her door._

 _It was when Amber opened the door of the seat he were in and kissed him._

 _He was shocked and didn't want the feeling._

 _He didn't responded 'cause he didn't like it. In fact, he was feeling a bit disgusted on her._

 _He strongly pushed her off, making her lost her balance. He wiped off his mouth._

 _She smiled at him and said "Thank you for that wonderful kiss"_

 _"_ _Not wonderful at all." He said before closing the door and they went off._

 _They dropped Jason to the manor. He instructed the driver to get him back to Jump. He needs to go home now. It's late so probably no one would notice him._

 _He put on his mask as they neared the tower._

 _He dropped off and wobbled his way to the secret tunnel connecting his way through the tower without having to travel by water._

 _He entered and was surprised to see Cyborg and Starfire eating._

 _Busted. They saw him anyway._

 _He greeted them and joined them._

 _He remembered Starfire helping him to his room and then nothing. Maybe he fell asleep._

Then it hit him. His eyes widened as he realized something.

He kissed Starfire. He kissed the girl he loves. He reached for his lips _,_ remembering the feeling of her lips on his.

A thought struck him.

Did he?

Did he confess to her?

"God, what have I done?" He muttered to himself. He hurried and finished his shower and went downstairs to join the others.

There was no one there. He glanced up the clock and saw it was nearly 4:00 a.m. Pretty early, that explains it. He went to the kitchen and went to fix himself a cup of coffee.

He was still feeling a little light headed but was perfectly fine.

He promised himself never to drink again.

A door opened and he turned.

Starfire was there. A shock on her face were seen as she didn't expected Robin to be up this early, considering his dilemma that night.

Robin tensed up as he remembered their fight and the things he done last night.

"Star"

She didn't say anything just looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

"What about?"

"The fight before I left, I was really over reacting that time. I didn't consider if my words would hurt you. I'm really sorry."

"No need"

She just shrugged at him like nothing happened and he wondered at that.

"Um...Star?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that I'm drunk last night?"

"Yes. I am the one who carried you to your room."

"So..."

"So...what?"

"Did I...did I say something to you?"

Starfire dismissed her thoughts. She said to herself she wouldn't say anything about what happened.

"No, none at all. I remembered you were smiling crazy but it explains because you are drunk."

"Really?" He remembered it clearly on his head but then, maybe he was just thinking it. He let it slide.

"How about..."

"What?" She asked him.

"Did I do anything stupid?"

She remembered the kiss they've shared. How good it was, but she made herself appeared as if nothing amazing happened.

"No. I brought you to bed and you fell asleep. I didn't wake you. Then Cyborg went in and I went to bed."

"Oh. I remember that."

"Are you feeling the okay?"

"I am, just...nevermind. Why are you up so early?"

"As do you."

"Well I woke up early."

"I couldn't sleep."

"That explains it. Um...Star?"

"Are we okay?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"I am most sure. Why, is there something I need to be worried about?"

"No not at all." He shrugged.

"Then, if you will excuse me I shall go to bed."

"But you said you're not sleepy at all? Come stay with me."

That would be the reason she wanted to go back in her room.

"I am sorry but I am feeling tired and I wish to lay in bed."

"All right then."

She went to her room. She opened her drawer and retrieve the doll couple she bought.

She sat near her window, waiting sunrise.

She examined it at her hand.

"Should I throw you away now?"

A tear fell from her cheek and she wiped it off.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! How's the story so far? If you would please let me know what your take on this is, I would be very much happy. Should I continue this? I would love to get reviews from you. So, please do. AngelMosh signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Morning came in Jump City. The sunlight shone across Starfire's room, seeping through the curtains. She didn't sleep at all through the night. She's lying on her circular bed, staring at the ceiling.

Sunlight was across her face, she reached up a hand to her face to block her eyes. A wiggling worm made its way to her tummy.

"Greetings, my little bumgorf!"

She brought the little larvae to her face. Silkie purred in response to her.

"Are you feeling well, yes?"

A knock came at her door.

"You may come in!"

Raven opened the door and walked up to Starfire's side of the bed.

"What do you need, friend Raven?"

"They're looking for you."

"Oh. I forgot, we are having the breaking of the fast."

"Yeah. Um...let's go."

Starfire went to her drawer to pick her comb. She put her hair in a lazy bun and put on her usual lip gloss. Raven is sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"Come, Raven. Let us not make our friends wait."

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"Are you-"

Before Raven could even finish her sentence, Starfire cut her off.

"Am I the okay? Of course, I am. I have never been better."

"Yeah sure, you can say that, but you know I have powers."

"Raven, I would not like for you to use your powers against me. I am fine."

"Okay, just know that I am here whenever you need to talk."

"I will and you have promised me that bonding of the girls, yes?"

Starfire, with her bright knowing eyes, asked Raven with enthusiasm.

"Sure. About that, Bumblebee will be her in an hour, so maybe she'll want to do that with you too."

"Oh! I believe the saying is 'the more, the merrier', yes?"

"Yes, that would be fun for you...or not. She might ask you about Robin."

"Oh. I do not have a problem with that."

"Okay, I believe you."

"How about your date with Beast Boy?"

Raven went red at Starfire's question.

"Well, it's fine."

"Fine? I would love to know the details!"

"Well..."

And so the two girls talk about the wondrous date of Beast Boy and Raven. Raven was indeed happy and Starfire was glad for it.

Although Starfire is looking like nothing had happened, Raven knows enough, to know that her friend was not alright. Starfire, this time was really good at hiding. The day went well like it normally should.

Starfire made her way to the common room, as the group waits for Bumblebee's arrival. They were eating in silent, except for the two boys who fight on who will get the last slice of pizza.

While the two are fighting, Starfire sneakily made her way to get that last piece of pizza, only to be caught by Beast Boy.

"Star! I thought you've had enough?"

He whined like a silly child.

"I am sorry friend Beast Boy, I thought you two will never stop fighting and the last slice of pizza will be left unnoticed."

Beast Boy sighed and smiled at her, but he did get the last slice of pizza, as Cyborg was distracted.

"No fair, BB! That's mine!" Cyborg exclaimed to Beast Boy, who is now eating that last slice.

"Sorry dude! It's all on my mouth now, care to get it?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth, showing Cyborg the chewed pieces of pizza stuck on his tongue.

"Eww! Fine, all yours!"

"Don't worry Star, you can have mine."

Robin said to her, as he offered his slice.

"No, thank you. I think I am full enough."

"Okay."

"Hey Rob, how are you feeling today? No, hangovers?" Cyborg asked him.

"No, I think I'm fine enough. Thanks for last night."

"Don't mention it, besides Star helped me last night."

The door to the common room opened and there was Bumblee, in her plain clothes, not her usual yellow and black stripes, was standing there.

"Hi guys!"

Starfire was the first to hug her.

"Wow. You've cleaned up a bit."

Bumblebee exclaimed as she looked around the tower.

"Well, we know that you'll arrive, Bee!"

"Sparky! I've missed you!"

She went for Cyborg and gave him a hug. It was one of those sweet hugs shared between a couple.

"Good! You're in time for training." Robin said to her, as she hugs Cyborg.

"What?! I've just arrived."

"Now will be the best time to start."

 **XXXXX**

The team was all set for their training. They have changed into their respective uniforms. Their indoor training room inside the tower was quite big so they can move freely. The floor was covered in mats. They're also equipped with advanced technologies to accompany them for their training, courtesy of Cyborg and Robin.

Their leader stood up in front of them, his voice commanding.

"All right, since Bumblebee is here, we can work in pairs."

Starfire hurriedly went for Raven to be her partner. She saw Beast Boy was also going for Raven, so she floated and made her way to Raven. She made it just in time when Beast Boy made it too.

"Friend Raven, would you like to be-"

"Raven, let's be partners."

Beast Boy said it so fast that she over thrown any chances for Starfire.

"Um...Beast Boy, Starfire will be my part-"

Before Raven could finish her words, Robin was at Starfire's side in an instant, grabbing her arm to stand near him.

"Star's my partner. You two go ahead and train."

"Sweet! Let's go Rae!"

Starfire stared at them as the two leave them alone. She looked to her leader who was smiling at her.

"It would be you and me."

"But...I wish for Raven to be-"

"No buts Star. She's already with Beast Boy. Look, the others are starting and so should we. We shall not waste our time."

"Okay."

"You okay?"

"I am. I said okay, did not I?"

" Yes. Um...don't hold back, alright? Just take it all out on me."

"Are you sure? I might hurt you?"

" Definitely."

"Do not say I did not warn you."

"Bring it on."

And so the two began to train. Blows after blows are being thrown at each other. They're taking hits after hits. Robin kept on taunting her as she seems to hold back herself.

Really she did, she doesn't want to hurt the Boy Wonder after all.

"Release youself! Don't hold back!"

"I am not."

She said as she charged for Robin who managed to block her hit.

"Yes you are! Throw it all on me!"

"Robin, you are making this difficult."

She went for the wall and kicked it with her feet, using it to make her way back to Robin. She kicked his foot which left him unbalanced for a short bit of time, before he cartwheeled himself.

He reached for his bo staff and attacked Starfire in which she blocked it using her hands. Starfire barely fly as she feels it would be unfair for Robin because he can't fly just like her, making it difficult for him.

She floated and launched a starbolt at his feet, making him jumped.

"Why don't you attack me?"

"I am!"

"You're just blocking my hits. Come on! Be mad at me!"

Starfire unleashed her warrior self. She was mad, very mad but she kept it hidden to herself and now Robin is taunting her. So be it! Let hell break loose.

Her eyes went green with rage. She suddenly remembered all the hurt she was keeping away. She charged him and fired him with starbolts after starbolts. He liked the way she was responding now. He liked her to see loosen up.

He dodge every bit of her Starbolt. Now she was chasing him and he is the one who's avoiding her now.

She didn't let every chance pass her. She took it all with great satisfaction. Robin had taken more hits compared to hers, as she was stronger than Robin.

He suddenly felt a bit tired, but she was feeling stronger than ever.

She jumped at him but he caught her feet and dropped her to the ground. She falls to her back but she made her way to stand up that fast. Robin's plan backfired on him as he was now being cornered to the wall.

Everyone was done with their training and the two gained audience at their sparring session.

He pushed her hard and grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall. To make an escape, she head-butt him. Robin growled in pain as he lost his balance while Starfire was clearly winning the game they started.

She flew away from Robin, but knowing Robin as the one who doesn't give up, he chased her.

She lit a starbolt on her hand and floated down the mat. He saw an opening to her defences and he took that opportunity. He was fast and flexible.

Suddenly Starfire was beneath him as he strangled her on the floor. He pinned her wrists above her head but she managed to get her right hand from his grip, and gave Robin an unexpected punch in his face.

Ouch!

He stood up from her and was in pain by her punch. He didn't expect it.

Starfire clearly won.

She stood up from the floor and went to Robin who was now cradling the face she punched.

"Robin? Did I hurt you?"

"No...I...well, a little."

"I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it Star, you're good!"

"But it doesn't mean I can punch you."

The rest of the group stood from their seats and walked to them. They clearly enjoyed the training. It was like watching an intense action movie.

"Wow Star! You should have seen your moves! That was totally awesome." Bumblee said, with her eyes twinkling.

Raven went to Starfire and Robin's side.

"You want me to heal you?"

"No thanks Raven. I'm fine."

She nodded and turned to Starfire.

"How about you Star? You have bruises."

She looked up at her arms and shoulders. There were bruises all over. She didn't realize it was there at all. She didn't feel hurt when they're fighting due to the adrenaline rush but now that they have stopped, it was beginning to sting.

She instantly got Robin's attention and he reached her arms and inspected it.

"Star, I'm so sorry. You should have said something."

"I am perfectly fine."

"God. What have I done! I'm sorry Star."

She jerked her arm off from him and placed it behind her.

"I am fine. Do not worry about me and worry about the punch I have given you."

She started to walk off. Raven followed her to her room.

"Raven? What are you doing here?"

"Star, I have to heal you. It will be sore If I didn't."

"But..."

"Let me."

"Alright."

Raven's hand was lit with black energy. She reached up her arms and the black energy made its work on her arms. It was a tingling sensation. She run her hands up and down her arms.

"There. Now, you can say you're perfectly fine."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Um...Star, why did you punch him?"

"Oh. I believe the saying is I got caught up in the moment, yes?"

"Really?"

"I think I am and maybe, the fact that I am mad at him, helped me."

"I thought so. You know you should finish your issues with him."

She stared at her, before she answered.

"I will."

"Okay. I have to go back now. Check on him later, will you?"

"I am. I just need a moment."

Starfire felt completely fine. She went to the bathroom and cleaned up herself, washing off the dried sweat through her body.

Robin had hurt her. She was sure about that but, she had hurt him physically too. Though the pain she had inflicted, can never be measured to the pain she was feeling, still, it is wrong of her to punch him.

She felt like she got her little revenge, but she never felt it was right. Now all the pain he had caused her was suddenly washed away and the guilt she was feeling, was the only thing that left behind.

Everyone had retreated to their rooms after their training session, including the boy wonder, who was now in his room, nursing his jaw with an ice pack.

He had showered and resting his back, on the headboard of his bed.

Someone knocked at his door, wondering who it might be, he went to open it.

Starfire was standing there, near his door. She was not wearing her uniform. She had her plain clothes. She was wearing a pair of pink shorts and shirt with a cute bunny design.

Wow. She was supposed to look cute in her outfit, but to Robin she was like this, ethereal goddess who was so gorgeous and so damn hot at the same time, even in those simple clothes. Her alluring aura was like screaming at him.

"Star, what do you need?"

He asked after he recovered from his trance.

"I brought this." She lifted her hand and she was holding an ointment. "Cyborg said it was supposed to make your bruises heal faster."

"I'm fine, really."

"No. I insist. Please? I have hurt you and it makes me guilty."

"Star, you don't have to feel guilty. It's not your-"

Before he could finish, she move one step to him.

"Please, can I come in?"

"Um...okay."

Robin fully opened his door and Starfire walked in. She looked around her surroundings. She have been inside his room but not for long.

He sit at the edge of his bed.

"May I sit beside you?"

"Sure."

He tapped his side, so Starfire can sit with him.

She followed him and sat. She composed herself before she could talk. She placed her hands on her lap.

"I am sorry. Truly, I am."

"Just so you can stop apologizing even though you haven't done wrong, alright, apology accepted."

Starfire half smiled at him. She went near him and reached up her hand to his face. She was checking the bruise she had made.

"Did it hurt?"

"No."

Starfire's gaze went intent.

"A little."

She released him, and opened the tube she had brought.

She placed a small amount on her finger and dab it to his jaw.

"There, that would be all better now."

"Thanks."Starfire nodded.

"Keep this so you may nurse yourself later."

"But I like you, nursing me."

Starfire dismissed what he said and handed him the tube.

"If you need me, just call me."

She smiled before her exit.

 **XXXXX**

A week had passed and all have been forgotten, buried in a chest. They went all week fighting crimes after crimes that they didn't have the time to think through their thoughts. Every day was a busy day, so every meal they can get, they truly cherished it.

There was no time for training, for everyday they went into an actual fight. At least every day they were victorious. All the criminals were handed safely to the Jump City Police Department.

Today was considered the lucky day, as it was the second day of the new week that no villains have appeared, even petty crimes seems to be quiet.

The group was lazily sitting on the couch watching a movie. Robin had completely healed. The bruise was completely gone.

After the movie had ended, Beast Boy had blurted out that they should celebrate.

"For what?" Robin asked him.

"Dude! We really have to go out. Make time for ourselves and enjoy it while we can before those stupid criminals showed up again."

"Hey Rob, BB is right. We should totally go!"

Starfire's eyes suddenly lit up in excitement.

"Oh! I know! Let's go to the mall of shopping where we can go-"

"Star!" Beast Boy whined. "That's not the idea I'm talking about."

"Oh. Then what is it?"

"We could go on a vacation!"

"We're heroes Beast Boy and heroes don't do vacation."

"No they did! Even Superman can have his vacation. He even got a girlfriend! They went off the coast last week."

"How did you know that?" Robin said.

"Because I do. So, please?"

"Beast Boy is right. We should do the wandering!"

Starfire exclaimed. Raven was sitting at the couch reading her book. She didn't say anything until Robin had asked her opinion about this.

"Well...a vacation won't hurt."

"Sweet! Thanks, Rae!" Beast Boy smiled at her and she smiled in return.

"I can go prepare the T-ship now." Cyborg said.

"Guys, guys! Don't be a little too excited. Okay, we can think of vacation but not now, maybe next time."

"Aw man! Seriously?" Cyborg asked their leader with a disbelieving look.

"I'll consider that but not now."

"Okkaaayyyy, but...ooohh! I know! I know!" Beast Boy hopped up and down from his seat. "We can go to the carnival and enjoy ourselves there. Star you'll gonna love that place."

"I would love to go to the carnival, can we go Robin?"

He considered the idea but mostly, he considered her. He saw the happiness in her eyes and maybe they should relax a bit, play for a while. He can even spend some time with her.

"Alright."

The three exclaimed in happiness while Raven was hiding behind her book, smiling to herself.

They had gone through the night and went in their civilian clothes. Cyborg even gave them holo rings so they could blend in with the people, so that no one could be aware they were there. They could totally enjoy the night.

Even the T-car was hidden in a disguise of a black sports car. Starfire was still herself, except that her skin was fair and her hair was black, just like her sister's and her alien eye brows were replaced. Even Beast Boy's skin was changed into tan, his pointed ears replaced with normal ones. Raven was a red head that night. Her skin still fair but not her usual pale skin. Cyborg as well had one of those holo rings. All his mechanical parts were replaced with flesh ones. Robin, though his ever present mask was gone, it was replaced by his sunglasses.

They had arrived and stood up before the entrance. It was time to pay, but who'll be the one to?

"You pay."

"No! You pay."

"You!"

"I said you!"

"No, I mean you!"

"You!"

"Just pay up already!"

"Dude, stop it and pay!"

"Pay or I'll kill you!"

"You-"

They were stopped and lifted in black energy. She made sure that no one was on site. She dropped them off as they started to stop bickering.

"Not cool, Rae!"

"Who's gonna pay now?" Cyborg asked and with a knowing eyes, looked to their leader.

He lifted his eyebrow, which by the way can't be seen through his glasses, and asked him "What?"

"I know whose gonna pay. Who has his wallet full of money?"

They all stared at Robin.

"Okay, okay."

He said resigned.

"I always thought why you he had much money, thus he have other works at night we don't know about?"

Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy, who was also curious as he is.

"I don't know, maybe...oh no! He does drugs!"

"Oh my goodness! Maybe we should get into drugs too!" Cyborg said before they laughed silently to themselves, as they walked behind the boy wonder.

"I heard you."

Robin said sternly, as he turned to give them their tickets.

They walked up the entrance gate. It was really good no one had noticed them.

And so the night of fun begins, hoping they wouldn't be interrupted by something or _someone._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm back. Just to clear things out, I have written this story which will only focus on RobStar relationship. Beast Boy and Raven will be a featured couple here too, as well as Cyborg, but I will not elaborate the process of their respective relationships. Maybe some other time, but clearly not this time. So I hope you enjoy this and please review.**

 **Perhaps, twenty reviews, yes? Haha. Please, I'm serious! Do the reviews. Bye guys! Have fun reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Pretty cute horses moving up and down, small car- like vehicles bumping each other, bright lights and loud noises, funny mirrors and funny appearances, amazing magic shows, game competition, thrilling and death- defying stunts, screaming people riding the roller coaster as it move up and went down really fast before turning to a loop de loop, silly Titans merchandise from coffee cups, mugs, shirts and lots of stuff, packed all in one giant carnival.

A man in his early thirties, with white shirt and faded shorts, with his shoes, all in all, looking like he is wearing a uniform, with a funny looking hat placed on his head, set up his camera and focused the lens on the group of five people, three boys and three girls.

Encouraging them for a smile and a pose, he said say "Carnival!"

"Carnival!" The five said in unison, with their happy looking faces and weird poses, clearly showing how much they have enjoyed the tickets purchased.

The man handed them the produced picture, and accepted a bill from Robin.

The four rushed in to him and checked out the picture.

"Oh it is most wonderful!"

"Look at your face, it's hilarious!"

"Not funny! Can we take another shot?"

"It's good."

Coming from each other's responses, you could have guessed where they came from.

"Alright guys, one last ride before we head home. What's your pick?" The leader asked his team.

"Actually...I want to buy something for Bee. I told her we went, and she said to bring her a souvenir."

"Okay, go on. How about us four?"

Beast Boy laughed awkwardly and held Raven's hand. "Can we ride the love boat? I like to be with Raven." He laughed nervously. Raven just ignored him.

"Love boat, huh?" He teased. "Okay. Let's meet here after an hour."

They all agreed and the three disappeared to their respective places, leaving Robin and Starfire alone.

"Star, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know...do you want to go to the love boat too?"

"Not my thing."

"I see."

"Why don't we just, go for a walk?"

She smiled as he took her hand and they walked side by side while holding hands, walking leisurely as they took in their surroundings.

"They would have loved it here." Starfire stopped, questioning what he said.

"Who is the 'they'? Beast Boy and Raven?"

"No...my parents." Starfire was stunned with his revelation. She didn't think that he would bring up topic about his parents.

"Your... parents?"

"Yeah, we were once in a circus."

"Robin, I do not mind it, but why are you telling me this?"

"Maybe, because I've missed them." He looks so sad and his shoulders slumped.

"I understand how are you feeling, but where are they?"

He sighed and squeezed her hand before answering her. "They have left this Earth, Star. They already left me. They died when I was a child." Starfire didn't know how to react to his confession. She was overwhelmed with the facts that he's giving her. And more importantly, why now? He'd been so private about his life.

"Oh. I am most sorry for your loss."

"I'm fine now. It's been a long time actually."

"Forgive me, but why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. It feels...right. It feels good that I'm sharing something with you. You're my bestfriend after all."

They have walked long enough and didn't know where to go. They just keep on passing their time with each other, walking hand in hand.

Starfire felt happy and relieved that he opened up to her. She was hurt by him but she was willing to let it go and be happy.

They have passed a stall which sells bouquets of different flowers. There was many to choose from. Robin had picked a long stemmed rose and bought it.

Starfire, having learned her lesson, didn't think that Robin would give her a rose so she was surprised when he gave it to her.

"It was for me?"

"Yeah, a little something I guess."

"I thank you Robin."

The man who had took the picture of them, showed up. "Mind taking a picture with me?" Robin asked.

She smiled at him as the man took their photo. She was holding her rose and she bent to kiss his cheek as he was all smiles.

He handed him a bill but the man refused it, saying it was free for a wonderful couple.

They have reached the Ferris wheel. Robin stared at it, remembering the first time they have gone to ride it when Starfire was taken by something from the sky.

"Do you want to ride this one?" Robin asked Starfire who was clutching the rose to her chest.

"Do you wish to?" She asked hopeful.

"If I will ride this together with you, then yes."

Starfire smiled at what he said. She didn't know if it was a sign of profession or what, but still she liked the feeling.

They fall in line like all the other people, waiting to have a ride. They never felt happy before. Robin was relaxed and she's happy to see him that way. His hand never left hers. They were too contented with their small talks and staring at each other.

Starfire didn't ask for more about his other life. She's glad he even told her his parent's story even if she didn't ask for it. It was like an achievement for her. They waited until it was their turn for a ride.

He guided her to a seat and he followed soon. The ride started and it stopped not at the very top, but high enough to have a nice view of the Jump City. The air was cool as the Christmas was coming, and the little lights surrounding the city made an intimate and romantic appeal.

They seated side by side, their elbows touching each other. She didn't want this moment to end nor did he. She wished to stay in this very same place with the man she loves.

"Star?" He asked her.

"Yes?" She said in return.

"Thank you."

"For what? What have I done great for you to thank me?"

"Everything. You being there, means so much more to me."

"You mean so much more to me, too."

"I'm sorry for those stupid times you've had with me, for all the brooding and stuff. It's me. I can never change the fact of who I am."

"Oh Robin, I accept you for who you are. I like you because you are you. I would want nothing more or nothing less."

"You do?"

"I am. You are the first friend I have here on Earth and I cherished my friends and family the most and you are both. You have given me the light, the hope I didn't have before I came here on Earth."

"You have never told us about what your life is before you came here. You didn't even mention that you were a princess."

"My life back on Tamaran wasn't as good as it seemed to be. While here on Earth, being a princess is something you are privileged, on Tamaran, it is not the way like yours have."

"It's not?"

"It is far from what princesses here are like, I will tell you someday but now, I am not ready to say it yet. Please do the waiting."

"I will. We will."

"I am glad you understand me."

"I will always be here for you." He inched his face towards hers. He lifted a hand to cup her face.

"Robin, I-"

She was cut off by Robin. She was saying something but then he stopped him. He kissed her. Now he was not drunk. He was in his right mind and it felt right for him to kiss her. She was shocked but it wouldn't matter. She loves him.

It was just a simple kiss, not open mouthed like the one they've shared before, but damn, if this was the feeling to kiss her, he would have kissed her every day, he thought. He can't explain what he was feeling but this was so good to be true.

But then, he stopped, remembering what his mentor had told him. How relationships could ruin everything and he was starting to think of building one. No. This has to be stopped. They can't. It will never work.

He dropped his hand from her face and parted his lips from hers, he inched away from her. He didn't look to her face. He couldn't. He doesn't want to see the pain in her eyes nor her reaction to what he will say.

"What is wrong, Robin? Had I done you wrong?" She asked, hurt in her tone. He couldn't answer. He's afraid it might break her. "Please, say something." She continued as he heard a silent sob she managed to hide.

"Star, we can't." He finally said. It has to be done. "I can't kiss you."

"But we already did. It felt right. Did you not feel it?" She told him even though she found it hard to speak to him because on the inside, she wanted to burst out in tears.

"I do. It feels right but this is wrong in everything." He sighed. "Look at Jump, Star." He pointed her, the overlooking city of Jump. "As much as I need you, they need me. As much as we need each other, they need us too."

"I know, but we can handle it both." She explained.

"We can't."

"We can." She said sternly. "Love will make us stronger."

"It won't. It will only destroy us."

"Why are you so full of the negativity?"

"We're heroes Star. We can only think of the negative side of things, of the worst things that could happen."

"Tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth."

"Then why are you acting like this? One second you would kiss me and then this? You are breaking my heart Robin."

"Star-"

"If this is a dream, please make it stop and come back to me."

"This is not a dream, Star. This is the reality and this is the truth we have to face."

"I cannot face this."

"You are selfish then."

"Am I? Is that what you think of me? Can we be not happy? Can't we have a normal life for a little time? Even sneaky ones? Even borrowed ones?" She was crying as she said that. She can't contain the pain inside any longer. How could he do this?

"Can't you understand what I mean? You are making this difficult for me."

"You are the one that is difficult!" She cried hard but still she was able to maintain her poise. "Do you love me?" He didn't answer her and it broke her heart. She felt the difficulty of breathing.

"If you have to think about whether you love someone or not, then the answer is no. When you love someone you just know."

"Star, I love you. I don't need to think at all."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I've said my part. Relationships can only hurt us. What if we break up or something? It would only not affect us but our jobs too. I wouldn't want that to happen." He insisted on making her understand their situation.

"Isn't it better to have had a good thing and lost it, or never to have had it?"

"Star. I wouldn't risk something."

"You are lying! The night you are drunk, you have kissed me and you have said you love me. What was so wrong in making relationships? It will only make us stronger."

He stopped in his seat. Her thoughts sinking to him. So it was true? He had kissed her? It wasn't a dream after all? "But you said-"

"I said that for I was hurt. I denied this from you."

"Star, I was drunk that night. I had no control over the things that I have done but what I said to you was true."

Starfire felt resigned to Robin. He wouldn't let her won him over. "Then, a possibility of something more between us is not an option?"

He nodded sadly. He hated seeing her hurt and hated the fact that he caused it but he know better what to do. "Yes. We have just to move on and let go. Take responsibility of what's ahead of us."

As their talk had ended just like that, the Ferris wheel suddenly moved and in a moment, they're back on land. They walked through the exit, not holding hands anymore. They walk in silent. Starfire's eyes, though green were red because of crying, under the holo rings.

She's still holding the rose he had given her and the picture they had gotten. She was nursing her broken heart when all too suddenly, it will only be shattered again into million pieces and will be too impossible for fixing.

They waited at the place they've agreed to meet. An hour and a half had passed before they separated and they're late.

Soon he found the three together, nearing them when someone suddenly called him by his given name.

"Richard!" A girl squealed and ran to him while calling him. He felt irritated and annoyed and angry for no one was to call him his given name, only his mother. And he's protecting his identity, he didn't even say to Star who he is.

It all happened too fast.

The three stopped to where they're standing and froze in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening before their eyes. Even the ever stoic Raven, managed to open her mouth a little in shock, afraid for the reaction of her friend.

The girl who had called him Richard was the very same girl back in Gotham. The one Jason had brought with him at the bar. Maybe because he's in his plain clothes, she had noticed him.

The girl kissed him as she ran to him and pressed her body towards him while hugging him, leaving him no way to escape.

Starfire's world crushed to pieces. The world around her swirled to blackness. Everyone was gone in place and all that was left was Robin and a girl who was kissing him, before her.

Her nightmare had turned to reality, not happening on a fancy restaurant but happening on the same place she had loved.

She cried, making the two break off as they had heard her. She cried loud enough to make everyone noticed her. She cried loud enough to make them understand the pain she was feeling. How the scene was shattering her.

She ran away, far from them. Far from the hurt he had given her. She can't fly. Not this time. She can't summon any happy thoughts, if there was any left. She didn't think at all. She bumped through people as they crowded her. Her head feeling dizzy and she was feeling all the headache.

She was stopped when a hand grabbed her arms. She turned and found Robin looking at her through his eyes. His eyes were a pair of blue, truly a sight to see. If she's only not hurt, she would have stared at it for a long time.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled at him. "Leave me, please!" Her shoulders shaking, as she cries.

"Starfire, don't leave me. It's not what you think."

She slapped him hard in the face. "Was it fun?" She continued. "Was it fun to toy with my feelings?"

His cheek was red from her hand. The slap was really hard but he deserves it. He deserved it.

He just stood there silent for he couldn't say something, afraid he would hurt her more. He just let her.

"Are you doing the joking with me? Because this is no fun at all. I just wished you just hurt me physically, rather emotionally because then, Raven can heal me."

"Star-" He began saying.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it already! Stop your lies from coming to me!"

"I would never want to hurt you." He speaks the truth.

"It is too late! You already did!" She paused then continued. "Do you know the feeling when your heart is so hurt, that you could feel the blood dripping?" He didn't answer. "That is what you are making me feel! I am shattered."

"Star, please hear me out. She's no one. If I wanted a relationship, it would have been with you but you know I can't."

"I am tired of the lies! Who is she? Is she the Megan or Melanie?"

His eyes widened at hearing her words. "What?"

"Stop pretending like you did not know. Why, Robin?"

"She's not Melanie or Megan, Star. I have no relation to her. She's the girlfriend of my brother!"

"Brother?"

"Yes. His name is Jason." Starfire recognized the name. "Please."

"I do not wish to believe anymore of your lies. You had hurt me badly enough. Please, leave me alone. I wish to be alone."

"God, Star. I hate seeing you cry. Please stop crying." She sighed.

"What do you do when the only one who can make you stop crying is the one who is making you cry?" She confessed and he was hurting just as she was hurting too. Cursed their fate.

"I love you." He said with a tear in his eyes.

"Stop lying to me! You didn't love me at all. You're just saying that to keep me restrained." Her eyes were glowing because of her rage. Even under those holo ring, he could still see it. They were lucky enough that the carnival was already closing and no one could see them at this part.

"Star, this is true."

She stopped and wiped the tears off her eyes. She stood with her head held high. "Robin or whoever you are, I hate you." She finished with an icy tone that broke his heart. His Starfire would never hate her friends. She would never hate him.

She threw the rose he had given her and ripped up the photo they've shared. Then she took off her ring, revealing her true form and flew away from him.

"Starfire."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back that soon! I'm so happy I have finished this chapter after posting the last one. So, care to tell me what's on your mind? Your thoughts, please? Your reviews fuel me to update. True! I'll try hard to update fast but please, review guys. Thanks!**

 **Oh by the way, some of the lines, were inspired on the internet. I have researched for notable lines, so yeah. I don't know if it touched you or what, but I'm happy enough with my work. Let me hear your thoughts ,though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The rain poured in from the night sky of Jump City. It was a heavy rain, almost like the rain is sympathizing with him, at the loss of her. Dick Grayson was left all alone and miserable. His shoulders slumped and he handled himself enough, to hide his falling tears. He put on his mask in place of his sunglasses, as it fails to match the weather.

How could he ruin their night together? Was he all wrong?

He didn't know enough. He was too devastated to deal what is right or what is wrong. A hand came to tap his shoulders in a brotherly way. He looked upon and saw Cyborg, with Beast Boy and Raven behind him.

Cyborg didn't say anything. Looking at Robin's face or as they know him by that name, he knows what he's feeling. No words said. The comforting silence was just enough.

After a minute, he said "I should talk to her."

"Maybe, now is not a good time." Raven said as she walked to him. She can sense what he was feeling and the hurt and the feeling of loss was overwhelming her. He sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Dude..." Beast Boy began, uncertain if he should continue his question or not, "I meant no harm, but who was that girl?"

"Yeah, I've wondered that too." Cyborg continued.

"Guys, not now. I'm not ready to talk about it." They nodded in return, understanding the circumstances. Raven went up to him and said "Just tonight though, I'm allowing this to pass, but the moment your emotions are stable, we would like to know."

"All right, Rae. Thanks for understanding guys." She nodded and turned to others. "Should we head back now?"

"Rae, I don't think it's a good idea." Beast Boy said and she considered him. "Yeah, you're right. I don't think Starfire would be too happy to see Robin." She said with a low voice, so Robin could not hear them.

"What do we do now?" Cyborg asked her.

"I'll check on her. You guys stay here with him." They nodded in agreement and she left with her raven form.

"Dude, do you want a drink or something?" Beast Boy asked Robin. "I would like to be alone." He had to be alone and deal with someone. He went off alone leaving them before they could even respond.

"Great! This was supposed to be fun!" Beast Boy said infuriated. "Come on, BB! Let's just follow Rae at the tower. Let's check on Star."

"I just wished she was okay, you know? I think she doesn't deserve this."

"Don't worry BB. Everything happens for a reason. This will all come to its right places and everything will be alright." He said with a hope in his tone.

The two paced the way to the T-car. Before they were five passengers inside, now it was only the two of them. The engine roared to life and they set off to the tower, with a mindset that everything will be the okay, as Star usually says.

 **XXXXX**

After a minute, Raven surfaced up to the tower. It was dark and gloomy, not the usual aura it brought, maybe it was because of the rain, she thought. She made her way upstairs where their rooms were located.

She knocked at Starfire's door but no one answered. She opened it, glad it wasn't locked after all.

"Star?" She called to the dark room before her, she would have mistaken this as if it was her room except for she doesn't own a worm. Silkie wiggled at her feet and she tried to avoid it.

A shadow with her back on her, turned around to see her. She can't see her facial features, but her bright green eyes were enough to see where she was.

She sat beside her and didn't say anything. She was waiting for Starfire to warm up to her. "Raven." She finally said with an exhausted tone. Raven noticed that Starfire was dripping wet. She can't avoid the rain for she can't fly long distances. She was running, flying, walking, running, flying and walking before she reached the tower.

She even dropped herself to the water because she can't suppress her flight that is why she is totally dripping off with water. Poor Starfire.

"Star, I'm not on the emotional side so I do not know how to comfort you." Raven said.

"It is fine; you being here were already comforting to me. It is sad to be alone in this dark room." She said without even looking at her, just looking at the window pane with raindrops tapping on it.

Starfire was not crying now, unlike before she left. She was wailing before she ran. They sat in comfortable silence.

"I am going back to Tamaran."

Starfire broke the silence with what she said.

"What? For how long?"

"I do not know, maybe a week or two? ... a month? I just want to leave right now."

"Starfire, you're not thinking clearly. Please consider things first." She said hoping to convince her friend.

"That is the point. I am not thinking clearly now and I would like to leave soon enough before I reconsider and have my right mind meddle with my decision." She said still not looking at her.

"We are a team, Star. Don't leave us behind."

"I am not leaving for good. We are a team, that is right but, a team functions as one, they are united and I do not think I would be able to function completely. I am terribly hurt."

"Oh Azar Star."

She finally looked at her with a sad smile and sad eyes. "Please understand friend Raven. I would like a time alone so I could heal myself emotionally, until then, I would be right back, complete and whole again. I think it is for the best."

"Star, you know I do not wish for you to leave. I can heal you if you want. We can try. I can heal emotionally, too."

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes." Then she lit up her hand with black energy and placed it where Starfire's heart could be. After a few minutes, she stopped and asked her how she was feeling.

"It is...still the same." She paused. "Maybe I am too emotionally damaged for you to heal me. I think I was cut deeply." She chuckled at her attempt joke, but Raven found it to be true enough.

"Oh Star, how I wish I could help you. I'm sorry." She tapped her shoulders for comfort, but instead Starfire hugged her sister and silently sob. "X'hal"

She hugged her back and touched her hair constantly. "It will be okay. You will be okay." She soothed her with her words, hoping what she had said was enough.

"Oh Raven, no one ever said love would be this hard." She said and breaks off the hug, moving away from her. "Are you really going to leave?"

"Yes. I believe it is necessary." She stood up and picked up her bag, went for her closet and started to gather her clothes into. "That soon?"

Starfire heaved a sigh before turning to her. "The sooner the better."

"But how about the others? Beast Boy? Cyborg?...Robin?"

"I will say goodbye to Beast Boy and Cyborg but...it would be best if I do not confront Robin...or is it Richard then?"

"I don't know. We don't know if that is his name."

"I see."

Just then, Raven sensed that Beast Boy and Cyborg are already on the tower. "They're here." Starfire didn't say anything but gave her a questioning look to which she answered "Beast Boy and Cyborg. No Robin."

She nodded and says "It is time to say goodbye then."

Beast Boy and Cyborg have just entered the tower when they saw Starfire coming down from her room with Raven, carrying a bag with her. She doesn't seem fine for them but at least she's not crying anymore.

"Star, what's with the bag?" Beast Boy asked.

"I am...leaving."

"What?!" The two exclaimed and was surprised at her. "Why?" Cyborg was the first one to recover.

"Do not worry friend Cyborg, I will be back. I just have to handle things myself."

"Star, don't leave." Beast Boy said to her sister. "Please understand my intentions friends. I will be back I promise."

"You're not marrying someone like the last time?"

"Do not worry friend Cyborg, I will only be wed to someone I personally choose. No diplomatic marriages for me."

"Alright little lady, just come back whenever you're ready. We understand you."

She nodded and hugged his brothers, preparing to leave.

"Won't you wait for Robin?" Beast boy inquired.

"I need to leave now."

"We will miss you Star." She nodded and cried again. She hugged Raven for the last time. "Take care of yourself." Raven said as they hugged each other. "I will."

With that, Starfire left the tower. They watched her fly and disappeared through the sky. "Robin is such an ass." Cyborg said. "He'll realize what will be his loss."

"Yeah, I totally don't understand him."

"Me too, BB."

"Let's just hope for the best, that something good will come out of this." Raven said.

 **XXXXX**

Dick Grayson went to Wayne Manor, as he didn't know where to go. He still isn't in good terms with Bruce, but hey he needed a place to stay for a night. Give him some credit. How he got there, he did not know as he doesn't have any ride to get there. Merely by walking, he got there.

It was almost 2:00 a.m. when he arrived at the place. Of course there would be a lot of security checks and so on, so even if they didn't know he's there, eventually they will and maybe the dark knight himself was working this late.

He managed to get to his room without any interruptions which was a first, as normally when he opened the door to the manor, Alfred will be there waiting for him. Well, he guessed they're asleep tonight.

After settling in on his pyjamas and preparing to stuck himself under the comfort of the sheets, a soft knock came from his door. Great. Thought he's cleared. Reluctantly sitting up from his bed, he shoved his feet to the slippers on the floor and stride off to where the door is.

He opened it and saw the dark knight himself, on his black and blue pyjamas. "What?" He asked bored.

"What brings you here?" He asked without any affection.

"So I'm not allowed here then, huh?" He said with a mock smile on his face. Bruce Wayne wasn't move from his attitude. He just stood there, waiting for him to talk.

"Okay, so I'm really not allowed? Look, I just need a place to stay for a night, or maybe two?" He nodded and replied "You know you are welcome here anyway."

"Thanks, really."

"Let's talk tomorrow." He said and went off from his door, disappearing into the large hallway.

He went back under his sheets but found himself unable to sleep for there are too many thoughts looming around his head. Like, what must be Starfire doing this hour? Is she still angry with me? Of course she's still mad at you. She loves you or maybe... she loved you. He thought to himself. Maybe this is the end for his and Starfire's romantic relationship before it could even begin.

What about the team? What about their friendship? He need to think fast before it could all be too late.

Woking up at the sound of a bang on his door, he stirred and removed the pillow that covered his face. It was morning already as the not so bright sun in Gotham was already here, knocking at his window.

He didn't wondered who might be knocking as it could only be Jason. He opened the door with a scowl while Jason was grinning to him.

"What?" He asked not smiling and with one eyebrow lifted.

"Bro, you didn't tell me you'll be sleeping here."

"Do I need to?"

Jason was his brother. Well, adoptive brother. He was the first adapted son and Jason being the second one. Well, they're age are not much different from each other. Dick was only three years ahead of him that makes Jason sixteen years of age.

"No good morning then? Come on, Alfred's preparing breakfast."

"Okay. I'll be up in a bit. I just need to shower."

"If you say so. I'll be downstairs."

He nodded and closed his door, locking it. After his shower done, he proceeded to go downstairs and join Jason with his breakfast. They ate in silence, he's not in the mood for any talk right now.

"Master Dick, do you like to have another plate of pancakes?" Alfred said. Alfred was their butler for so many years. He was the butler even before he came here on the Manor. Even though, they treat him as one of their own.

"No thanks, Alfred. I'm full." He stood up from his seat.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To the moon I guess."

"Very funny."

"Jason, I'm not one to talk to right now."

"Oh yeah, because you're girlfriend broke up with you because of a certain Amber." Dick looked up to him, wondering why he knew what happened. Jason noticed his look.

"Why did I know it? I was there."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Is Starfire you're girlfriend?"

"Well...no."

"Then why would I stop her?"

"I thought she's your girlfriend."

"No, Amber's just a fling."

Then he thought, Starfire was not his fling. She was his love. She was so important. And now he destroyed his love. He needed to go back to the tower.

"Jason I need to go back to the tower now."

"Really? You just arrived here, now you're leaving?"

"I need to. I need to clarify thing with Star."

"Okay. What do you need?"

"I need a ride."

And so they set off to the Tower, not knowing what will happen and not knowing that the girl he loves was not there anymore.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Do you like the flow of the story by far? Let me know then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Before I have written this chapter, I went browsing for Starfire and Nightwing's Relationship, and sad to say, the internet world said that Dick Grayson in the comics had have countless of flings, which is truth to be told, really sad. Oh Dick, how can you do that to Star? Anyways, that is why we should totally make great countless stories for the two. I still ship him, though. Haha.**

 **By the way, I would like to dedicate this chapter to jaqui101 and Miss Daenerys for their support on my story and for taking the time to make reviews. Thank you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I own the Teen Titans, Dick and Starfire would be together forever. They'll have this little kids and I would love for them to have grandchildren too. *sighs***

 **Chapter 7**

The sun is bright at Jump City, signalling the new day. It was warm and beautiful. It was the exact opposite of the gloomy night that they have last night. Starfire would love going out in the sun today.

He reached the tower, without Jason as Jason cannot meet the Titans. Not now. He has to settle his issues first before worrying about Jason's. He rides the elevator to the tower. His three group mates were there on the common room. Raven floating above the floor, meditating. The two boys, they're not their usual self. It's like a part of Raven was inside the two boys. They were sitting in the common room, not playing any video games, staring into the open window of the tower.

There was nothing but silence. Not the usual noisiness of the tower. It seemed like they didn't noticed him entering. Where was Starfire? She's not here.

Raven was the first one who sensed him and opened her eyes. When she saw him, she floated back to the floor and made her footsteps toward him.

"Where have you been?" The two noticed her voice, breaking the silence of the tower. They looked upon her direction and saw Robin.

"Dude." Beast Boy said and went near him and Cyborg followed him.

"Where's Starfire?" He asked, ignoring Raven's question. He looked around for the reaction of others but no one seems to satisfy him.

"Starfire?" He called through the tower, but no one answered, no one came from her room. There was no sign of her. "Where is she?" Unending silence.

"Guys, can someone tell me?"

"Tamaran" was Raven's brief and clear answer.

"What?" He said. "What are you talking about? What Tamaran?"

"Her home planet." Raven answered again because the boys were disappointed in him enough to answer his questions.

"What? You let her leave?"

"We don't want to, but she needed it."

"How come she needed it? We could have talk! I know this is my fault but can't she wait?" He said with a loud tone.

"Do not raise your voice like you are betrayed or something. I can feel how hurt Starfire is and it is too overwhelming for me. She is in so much pain right now and guess who did that to her?"

He went silent as he understood what Raven was trying to tell but still, he can't keep off the feeling that they should talk first. She was not the only one hurting in this situation.

"I'll come after her."

"No!" The three said in unison. "Don't even think about it. She needs time and space. Give her what she needs. She had given you the time and space whenever you asked for it and she didn't even complain about that. She always understands you. Now, it is your turn." Raven said.

"Besides, you have some explaining to do Rob. I don't see why you have a girlfriend outside of this tower without us knowing." Cyborg accused him.

He knew this time will come but he hoped Starfire would be here too if he had to do some explaining. "First of all, she's not my girlfriend. I think her name is Amber. She's the girlfriend of my brother."

"Brother? You have a brother?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes. His name is Jason."

"Okay dude. If your brother's name is Jason, then you must be Richard? We heard that girl called you that."

"Apparently yes, but just call me Dick."

"Dick huh? It really suits you." Raven smirked.

"I know but please, don't use it against me."

"Hey Dick!" Beast Boy said while laughing then stopped when he realized something. "Wait a second... Dick? Are you Dick? The Dick Grayson?"

He stared at him and slowly nodded. He then takes off his mask, revealing his true identity to them. He could trust them.

"Wow. Are you really the Dick Grayson with lots of money?" Cyborg asked him.

"That explains why you're missing these days."

"Yes Raven. That explains it. Now that you all know it, I want you to keep this a secret."

"Alright, but doesn't mean you're forgiven."

"That's right. You hurt the lil lady." Cyborg huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know. I know. That's why I want to follow her and apologize."

"Let's just wait for her err..um...Ro-"

"Dick. You can call me Dick."

"Right. Dick."

 **XXXXX**

Starfire had arrived on her planet. She wasn't expected to come here as she didn't notified Galfore, the Grand Ruler of Tamaran. When the guards had informed the grand ruler of her arrival, she waited down the hall to see him. Seeing him made her happy.

"Knorfka!"

"Oh my little bumgorf!" He said while hugging her, just like one of her bone crushing hugs. "I missed you, little one."

"I have missed you too." She said as she buried her face in his shoulders and cried.

"Oh little one, why are you crying?"

"It is just I have really missed you so much." Galfore sigh and made her face him.

"As much as I love to see you, what brings you here?"

She wiped away her tears and cleared her throat. "I simply miss you. Can I stay here for an earthly week?" She asked.

"Of course. You know you are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you." He nodded and called his guards.

"Assist the princess to her royal room and please bring her, her clothing." Then he turned to her. "Please princess, have a change in your room and go back here. I would love to have dinner with you."

"I will." She said and followed the guards to her room. She opened the door and remembered her room when she was a child. Nothing has changed. It was still the way it is before she left. She sat at the corner of her circular bed, just like what she had on the tower, only this is bigger.

She touched her bed, feeling the soft, velvety, satin sheets that it has. She missed the feeling of it. She stood up and walked her way to the balcony of her room. She breathed the lovely sight before her.

The city beyond the palace walls can be seen here. How she missed her planet. She sighed. She was really been gone here for too long. And though she missed it, it doesn't have the feel of home like the planet Earth has. It was like she was having a vacation.

Vacation. That would be good for her.

A soft knock came at her door. "Come in."

A servant had entered her room bringing in her clothes. "Princess Koriand'r, I bring you your clothes. The grand ruler wishes for you to join him.

"Thank you." The servant left the room and she pick up her clothes, lie on her bed, and put it in her closet. She entered her large bathroom. A bubble bath was prepared for her with scented candles and rose petals.

She took off her clothes and gladly went in.

"This is relaxing." She said to herself.

When will she come back on Earth, she didn't know. She was taking her time and now she doesn't want to think of the possibilities.

She loves Robin that's for sure. There's no doubt on that but does he love her? Does he love her the way she did?

After an hour of a really good bath, she felt refreshed and renewed. She dried herself with a tower. Being a princess, she was not required to use her uniform as this was one of her outfits for battle. She digs in her closet and picked up something.

She was wearing a light green, flowy dress which hugged every curve of her upper body and flows endlessly at her feet. She wore her ever present arm band and she took another one that symbolizes of her status as a royalty.

"Princess Koriand'r" Galfore addressed her as she sat on her seat for dinner. She smiled at him and they talk and talk, making up for their lost time.

"Koriand'r, may I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"You are at the age, where most of our people are already married. May I ask when will you hold yours?"

"Oh. I...I do not..."

"Is there someone on Earth, yes?"

"I...I have...yes."

"Then if I may inquire, is he the Earth boy?"

"I believe so."

"Why do you doubt?"

"It is...I believe the earthlings called it...the complicated."

"I see. Is that why you are here?"

"A part of."

"Then do not worry child. I am here to help you."

"Thank you knorfka."

 **XXXXX**

After his talk with his team, he gathered the strength to walk up to his room. He still can't push away the thoughts of her leaving him. How could she? They're bestfriends. They should talk about it.

He entered his room and lay on his bed but a sound of a paper crumpled stopped him. He searched for it and found a paper with Starfire's lovely hand writing.

 _ **Robin, I wish to leave and go to Tamaran. I am sorry for  
I did not wait for your return. However, I am deeply hurt  
by your actions. I know you have your own explanations  
but I do not wish to hear it from you right now. I know  
you think I am the selfish, but I am not sorry for it. But  
if you truly do not want to have the relationship that  
is romantic between us, then I would try my hardest to  
understand you. Do not worry for I will do the forgetting  
of my feelings for you. I would be back when the time  
comes, until then I would no longer love you. I will stop  
loving you from now on Robin, as you wish too.**_

 _ **Starfire**_

Dick was angered by her letter. That's it? Did she think a simple letter would have him settle? She made her own decisions without asking him his feelings for her? He knows he caused Starfire a lot of pain but he didn't want this to happen.

When he knew that Starfire left for Tamaran, Dick's instincts kicked up faster for him to follow her but now, reading her letter, all that was instantly gone. If she wants to forget him, then he should just forget her too. No harm done between the two of them. Maybe it was for the better after all.

A week had passed and no Starfire came. All of them were sad for Starfire had not yet returned except for Dick. They had been surprise at their leader who was suddenly acting like no one's missing. Like there's no Starfire leaving in the tower. When they talk during meals about how was Starfire, he avoids the topic and went to his room. It seems like he was allergic to any conversation about Starfire.

After their talk that night, about him going after her, it was suddenly gone. It seems like it never happened. The concern he has for her was suddenly vanished. The urgency he had for going after her was suddenly gone. How did it happen? When did it happen? They do not know.

One morning when they woke up, Dick was just that. No signs. It just happened at all.

"Dude, I miss Star." Beast Boy said as he paused the game they were playing for a week. They could talk because Dick was nowhere to be seen. He must have gone as he usually does this past week.

"Me too. I wonder what she's doing right now." The half human, half metal man said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I missed her too. She's been long gone." Raven agreed.

"Yeah and Dick's being a dick."

"Rae, don't you have a thing like, you know, to contact her. That would be good."

"I tried but Tamaran is a long, long way from here."

"I missed her saying 'glorious'." Cyborg said imitating Starfire's cheery voice.

"At least we have Silkie with us." Beast Boy said cradling Silkie in his lap.

Just then the door opened and they all looked. Dick came in with a stack of pizzas in his hand. He then seat between Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Pizza guys?" Seeing Dick taking his time to bond with them, this was all new to them as all they did the past week was to fight crimes without Starfire. If they had the talk, he was all grumpy and moody, not like his usual self.

"Woah...when did Robin came back?" Cyborg asked him.

"What?" He asked confused. "I didn't leave. I'm still here."

"Well...it's because Robin is the good guy while Dick, well...you know, his name." Beast Boy said with agreement to Cyborg.

"I agree too." Raven said as she gets a slice of pizza.

"Hey, I'm not like that."

"Yes, you are." Raven said.

"How can you say?"

"Let me ask. Do you even care about Starfire." There was a silence. "There goes your answer."

He didn't say anything but of course he does care about her. He just doesn't want to talk about her. All he wanted was to forget; besides Starfire might never even come back.

"Really Rob? I mean...Dick, is that how little Starfire means to you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why are you acting like that? You're not the Robin you used to be."

"It's...I don't know. Maybe, she'll not come back. It's been what? A week? I'm just trying to make it easy and forget her. Who knows, maybe she even went there to get married."

"No, that's not like Star. I even asked her about that and she said she'd only wed whom she wants." Cyborg defended Starfire.

"Oh come on, didn't it happened before? She's preparing to go back to Tamaran and if Beast Boy didn't noticed her, will she tell us? Now is no different."

"Dude! I can't believe you." Beast Boy stood up from his seat. "Do you even have faith in Starfire?"

"Yeah. We don't know you anymore. The Robin I knew wouldn't talk about Starfire that way. He would be the first one to stood up and defend her." Cyborg also stood up from his seat.

"What's wrong with you guys! This is me and this is what you get. I'm all me! What's wrong with what I said? Are we taking sides now? Who's on her side now and who's on mine? If I knew having a team would be this complicated and difficult, I'd probably have second thoughts! Teen Titans would never be born! Besides...Teen Titans? We're not even teens anymore. Why don't we all leave as a grown up Titan!" His voice was yelling and hysterical.

It was Raven's turn to look up to him. She was reading a book that for the first time, she borrowed from her sister, Starfire. She was hearing their commotion, but didn't interrupt. Although all what Cyborg and Beast Boy said was true to their words, she didn't want to intrude but hearing him say those words, reached the peak of her emotions.

"What?! Is this really you?! Is this really Robin? If this is what the true Robin looks like, then I would wish that the Teen Titans was never even made!" Raven was enraged and the lights on the tower flickered as she speaks. "How could Starfire love this guy?" She asked Beast Boy and Cyborg, as she pointed her finger towards Robin. "Starfire was this really nice girl, so kind she is sometimes being taken for granted, and you! I thought you were the brother I never had." She said in a low, soft tone with a tear in her eyes.

"But my brother that I know wouldn't even want to hurt Starfire. He would believe in her all the way. He will support her no matter what and he loves his family, the family that we have made. He would never say those words that you just said. Shame on you!" She paused and took in a deep breath. "If this is what Starfire would be dealing with, if this was the man that my sister loves, then I will hope for her fast recovery. Then I will hope she does forget you so that you can't hurt her anymore!" She then turned away from him and started to walk off. And with a last blow she said, "I wish Starfire would never return. I wish for her to have a man in Tamaran. I wish for her to get married and have the happy ending she wants with you. I wish for her to be truly happy and get away from this pain. I wish for her to never even meet a bastard like you." And with that, she continued walking and the two, sharing her pain, followed her outside the common room.

Just then, in the most inappropriate time where there is a matter of life and death situation going on in the tower, when all was hurt and couldn't function properly, the Titan's alarm rang, signalling them to be ready for some action.

Dick being Robin, at a time like this, usually says 'Titans, go!', but in this situation, he never see the point of him having to say that. So he went by himself, aiding the people and defeating villains.

The three heard it, and even though they were emotionally unstable and physically exhausted, especially Raven, they still went for it as duty calls them.

As they made their way, they all wondered, where was the light for them? When will it come back again? Starfire.

 **XXXXX**

Starfire still on Tamaran for nearly two weeks spent her days being productive. Every day she was being trained as a warrior. They would train using all equipments of Tamaranean technology and Tamaranean swords and stuff. Every day, she gets better and better. She even trained for more skilled hand to hand combats. She spent her free time reading scholarly books. She studied and studied as she wants no time to be vacant. It will only make her think of the things and people she left on Earth.

She went meetings with the grand ruler as to how to make Tamaran better and brighter for the future generations. She was respected and looked up to like a real grand ruler was to be. She was having a nice time but then, the nights would came and she would look up from her window and will realize there is no Earthly moon that she used to see. There are none of the bright stars she used to look out with Robin.

There would be no bonding of the girls she used to share with Raven. Tamaran has no mall of shopping. They didn't have the yellow condiment she drinks. They do not have the books which is romantic and with the hot scenes inside. They do not have those sweet cotton balls. They do not have those awesome video games. Movie nights could even be better, but all she could do was watch the art of battling.

More importantly, the half human, half metal man was not here to lift weights with. No T-car to ride, just flying. No 'hey lil lady'. There was no green guy who can shape shift into any animal she wants. No one was calling her dude. No one was playing with her. She can't meditate here, as no one knows how to. She missed the feminine monotonous voice. She missed the few sister hugs they've shared. And lastly, she misses the love of her life.

It all falls to her when the night comes. Everything would matter. It's like the Earth would call for her every night, saying 'come back to me'. Every night, the thoughts she avoided would all come back. Decisions would be made. What ifs would be thought through in her mind. Friendship would be missed. And family would be loved.

She was still healing after all, how could she even forget everything all at once?

One night she can't even sleep, not even a nap. Her eyes won't close. She can't make herself yawn. Drowsiness never visited her that night. She entangled herself from her sheets and picked up her robe on her bed. She wore it and made her way outside the halls, where the sky could be seen so as the city beyond.

She wandered around and stopped. She placed her elbows on the railing and looked up at the night sky. She sighed, not a happy one. There weren't looking at the same sky anymore, did they? Robin and her. It was their fourth Earthly week apart. A month to be exact.

A deep voice came; clearing his throat he said "Why are you up at this hour, little one." He said to her. He was alone with no guards following him.

"Knorfka" She says and managed to smile at him. "I cannot sleep that is why."

"Oh. Trouble sleeping, my princess? What is bothering you?"

She didn't answer him instead she noticed the sky hovering above them. "The sky is most beautiful tonight."

"Yes it is." He went near her and followed her position, placing his elbows on the railings. "Is the sky like this on Earth?"

"Earth." She smiled. "It is most beautiful every night, yes. The sky would be full of stars that I cannot count them one by one. There was the Earth moon which I think smiles at me every time I took the time staring at it. It sometimes does the changing of its shape. It is like, it is literally smiling at me."

"I see. Perhaps, the Earth night sky was a prettier sight to see. I would be honoured to see them one day." He said at her while they were both looking at the sky.

"You do?" She said with an excitement in her eyes. "That would be glorius, knorfka! We could travel back to Earth together. You can come with me. There were too many things to see besides the night sky. At day, the sun would shine so bright that I cannot even look at it straight to my eyes and the trees-"

"You are clearly missing Earth." He stopped her in an instant.

"I do? How can you tell?" She inquired.

"Because of how you speak so wondrous of it. How your eyes speaks for it. Looking at your eyes, I see wonder, love and longing. Your eyes speaks the truth you can't tell yourself."

"I...I do miss Earth, knorfka. I do the missing of it every night. I do the missing of its culture. I do the missing of its people. I even do the missing of the villains we fight each day." She sighed.

"Then...why don't you go back?"

"I...I cannot. I wished to but I am not ready." He reached up a hand to her face and made her look through his eyes.

"Tell me Koriand'r, what is the truth behind you going back to Tamaran?" He said and just by the look of concern and love in his eyes, the way a father would look to his child, she burst out in tears.

"Oh knorfka" She hugged him and he accepted her fully in his arms.

"Tell me my little bumgorf. You know you can tell me anything. What is wrong?"

"I...I came here...to forget about someone...I wished to forget...I wish...I wish for the pain to go away." She paused in between sobs.

"You wish to forget? Who is this someone?"

"It is...Robin. He is Robin. I...wish to forget him...oh knorfka...I love him."

"Oh little one, you are all grown up now, there is no surprise you have come to love someone."

"You do not understand." She sighed. "I came here to forget about the love I feel for him. He doesn't love me back. He cannot return the feelings I have for him. I want to forget him, but I cannot. I do not understand. I had done everything that I can to."

"Stop crying little one, you cannot stop yourself from loving someone."

"But I want to. I fear If I do not, our friendship will be long forgotten and we will never be the okay if I continue to harbour such feelings for him."

"You do not see the point princess. Love is the greatest connection anyone can have. It is a power above all others."

"It is?"

"Yes. You see, friendship without love is nothing. Family without love is nothing. It is love that makes everything works. Do not forget the love you feel for him."

"But I need to. I want to."

"Little one, we being able to love is a blessing. Tamaranian's love are eternal. They are bound not to be broken. So even if you wanted to, nothing will ever change the feelings you have."

"Nothing? But what will I do?"

"Go back to Earth Koriand'r. Keep on loving him. If he doesn't want you too, do not worry for no one can stop you." She hugged him tightly as she could to show her love for him as well.

"Thank you, knorfka. Tomorrow, I should go back to Earth."

 **XXXXX**

The Titans are having the problems back on Earth. Robin and his team mates broke apart emotionally but still went to fight crimes and battle with villains every day. As a result, they often went home loosing battles and if ever they won, they came back very, very tired.

The tower was mostly silent. Any noise you made will break the tower. They didn't talk with Robin, not anymore. They are still mad and upset about him.

He went outside the tower regularly returning just in time when the Titan's alarm would ring. They didn't know what he does outside. Though they did care for him, they didn't voice it out. They let him be.

A month had passed now and still no sign of Starfire. No call or something so they can make sure she is alright. They didn't even know if she will ever come back or what.

Then one day, a decision was made. They were surprised and become even angrier. He didn't even bother to tell them. It was a shocked to the three of them and they felt betrayed.

Robin, one day came back to the tower with a girl beside him. Who she is, that they didn't know. Then he came with an announcement that made them angry.

"Everyone, this is Zatanna Zatara. She will be joining the Titans."

 **Author's Note: I will be back and update as soon as I can. Enjoy this for a while. Speak for yourself, guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This is what I had prepared for you guys. I'm just sad I don't get much reviews from you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

It was a glorious day for the Princess of Tamaran. The sun was not as bright as the sun of Earth was, but it was still enough to brighten her mood for this entails the beginning of the new day. She was all set up for her trip back to Earth. All her clothes were kept in her new back pack, courtesy of her knorfka, Galfore.

The feelings would be, nervous, worried, afraid, doubting but all in all, she just cannot wait to go back to her friends. All she has to do is to say goodbye to the loved one left, here on Tamaran. A last sweep in her royal room, she picked up her bag in her bed and slid it to her back.

Walking off from her room, she went to Galfore but suddenly, the royal guards rushed off past her and went their way, towards where the grand ruler's room could be. She suddenly felt nervous. What was that all about? Panic surged through her. She floated her way there and found Galfore lying on the floor. She was so afraid at the sight before her. What could have happened?

His royal guards were scrambling to help him, even people who can they equate to Earthly doctors are present there too. They brought the grand ruler to what seemed like a stretcher and went off with the guards following. Starfire ran to follow them, but she was stopped by the other royal guards that remained in the palace halls.

"What are you doing? Please let me through." She was very worried and her face clearly shows it, but it didn't matter to the royal guards even if she is their princess. They won't let her pass through. Seeing there's no hope to break through and she was very disoriented, she stayed in the palace halls.

"What had happened?" Panic coursing through her voice, she managed to make a sound and ask the people in charge of him. "Is the grand ruler the okay?"

A woman beside her spoke in Tamaranian. " _I am sorry Princess, but I do not understand anything you are saying."_ Understanding the woman, Princess Koriand'r answered her.

 _"_ _My apologies. I am used to speak the Earthen Language, English. What happened to the grand ruler? Is everything okay?"_ She said in Tamaranian.

 _"_ _Forgive me princess for I do not know such knowledge, I can only say to you that our people will do their best."_

 _"_ _Please do. Please. I wish to know how he is doing."_

Her lady servant went up beside her. _"Princess Koriand'r, while waiting for any news, would you like to change your clothes? I believe it is not appropriate for a princess like you to be seen wearing that."_

Starfire looked down on her clothes. A silver flat shoes with a cute ribbon, a simple black shirt with a T in print and a pink skirt with her hair up in a high ponytail. She was wearing plain clothes. Her usual clothes back on Earth as she was to travel back to Earth, but now she believes she cannot, not this time.

 _"_ _Oh, my apologies. I wished to, please."_

 _"_ _Then princess, I will ready your clothes in your room."_

 _"_ _Please do."_ She said as she sat on a bench because she cannot feel her toes working for her. The lady servant left at the instant she said to. Thinking with her thoughts, she put her hands up to cover her face. She was fighting back her tears, as crying with a lot of people to witness will only make her vulnerable.

After a few minutes of composing herself, she stood up and started to make her way to her room. Walking across a group of council chattering, she ran to them.

 _"_ _Please, do you know the condition of the grand ruler?"_ They calmed her before answering . _"Our apologies princess, but we do not know anything as much as you do."_

 _"_ _I see."_

 _"_ _Please rest princess; we do not want you to be following the grand ruler in that state. You need to be stronger now."_

 _"_ _Yes, I must."_ Starfire feeling exhausted and dizzy gripped the arms of the person nearest to her. Her head is in pain for her to function properly. _"Are you alright, princess Koriand'r?"_

 _"_ _I am...I just need-"_ Starfire feeling the long week now taking its toll on her, collapsed.

 _"_ _Quick, send the princess."_

As what have been said, the princess was taken away to their medical bay where the grand ruler was. When they arrived, Starfire still unconscious, was assisted by the medical people. She was there, laying on the bed with her knorfka next to her.

 **XXXXX**

The Titans was still there in the common room, staring at each other, with an extra one. "This is Zatanna Zatara."

Her name did not register on their minds or rather, they don't care whoever she was. The girl, with her black hair and a slim body figure just like Starfire's, was beside Robin. Cyborg was the first one to react. His tone calm and composed. "But why?"

"Because we need one."was Robin's only answer.

"But we don't another team mate, Starfire is-"

"Is not here." He ignored further protests of Cyborg and Beast Boy , and went upstairs. He was showing Zatanna her room to be. He was leading the way but when he turned back, Zatanna was not following her anymore.

"Zatanna?" He searched for her and heard a sound coming from Starfire's room. Suddenly, all thoughts of finding Zatanna was gone. Could it be? Is that Starfire? Has she arrived? Feeling the hope, he ran to her room but didn't see the one he wanted to see.

It was Zatanna making noises around Starfire's room. She was rummaging through her things which he will not allow. "Zatanna. Don't mess with Star's things."

"Oh, can I have this room please? I love the colors. I love this bed too. It's so comfortable." She said in her girlish voice. She lay in Starfire's bed, feeling the satin sheets on her skin.

He was to stop her from using Starfire's bed when Raven's raven form suddenly crept in from the floor. "This is Starfire's room and will be no one's room except her." She said in her most stoic and stern voice.

Zatanna stood up from Starfire's bed and sat at the edge. "Hi! I'm Zatanna and its okay if I don't get this bed, I can always share a bed with Robin. It would be fun to have a roommate. Right, Robin?"

Robin didn't say a word and Raven looked at him. She's still not talking to him and all the others. "Go on. Do whatever you want Robin, I wouldn't say a thing just please get her out of Starfire's room." And with that, she left the two.

"So we'll be sharing a room now?" She asked in her flirty tone.

"Don't even think about it. Come on, I'll show you your room."

"Okaayy, you don't need to be grumpy, you know?"

He ignored her and they went down the hall where a spare room is located. He opened it and showed her a round. "This will be your room." She glanced around, checking the room.

"It's fine though, I still want the other room. Whose room is it again? I can't see her around." She said while checking her fingernails. Robin didn't answer her and walked off from her room.

"Hey, can't you just stay for a bit?" Zatanna asked him while holding her suitcases.

"I can't." He didn't turn to look at her but instead continued walking off.

He went to the common room where Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg are seating on the couch. They looked up when they noticed someone entered the room but didn't bother to speak to him. They all continued what they're doing like they didn't saw him.

He sat on the couch. "Guys, listen. Please understand my decision. Zatanna would be a great addition to us. Please consider."

No one answered.

"You know what, fine! Just pretend I'm not here." He said and stood up and walked up to his room. After he left, the three looked at each other with knowing looks.

"Robin's an asshole."

"He's not Robin. He's Dick. What he shows us makes him a dick." Raven said.

"Rae, how about we contact Starfire? You know she uses to do that with Galfore."

"Yeah, I remembered that too but I knew she was using some sort of Tamaranean technology to connect both worlds and I don't have that one." Cyborg said while checking his systems in his arms.

"Yeah, I saw that too. It's like a box type thingy that you connect with those cables and-"

Beast Boy was cut off by the blaring of the Titan's alarm. He stood up and scratched his head. "Maybe we can look for it later."

"Yup, that would be best." Cyborg said while he stood up also. From the door of the common room came Robin and their newest member, Zatanna. They left first.

"You know what, wouldn't it be best if we import a member from the Titan's East instead of her?" asked Cyborg.

"I think so too. Something's wrong." Cyborg said.

"Chit chats later." Raven said floating above the room, and put on her hood and went off.

 **XXXXX**

Feeling the sting of a syringe being pierced through her skin, Starfire's mind was suddenly awaked but her eyes won't open. She felt like her body was covered with bruises. She was very tired and was so beat up.

There were murmurs of voices around her, and she felt the people checking on her. She doesn't know where she was. All she remembered was that she was in the palace halls. Now, it seems like she's in a bed feeling uncomfortable.

She willed her eyes to open and they followed. Her eyes slowly opened and were suddenly caught up in the too bright light before her. Her head hurts as she came back to consciousness.

She glanced around and she instantly recognized that this was the palace's medical bay. Glancing around, he saw Galfore lying next to her in his own bed.

 _"_ _What happened?"_ She asked the lady that seems to be her medical guide. She didn't answer her instead went on to check her.

" _Rest well princess Koriand'r."_

 _"_ _But I do not wish to rest."_ She sat up from her bed. _"Please, what am I doing here?"_

 _"_ _You have fainted, princess. That is why you are here."_

 _"_ _Please can I stand up now? It is merely the fatigue taking on me."_ She take off the covers from her body and let her legs slide off the bed. A doctor arrived just as she was standing up. She felt dizzy for her to stand by herself. The lady she talked to earlier helped her up.

" _I am fine. Thank you."_

 _"_ _Greetings princess Koriand'r."_ The man said and she turned her attention to him fully. The doctors of Tamaran are like that of Earth's except they didn't wear the white suits and what the Earthlings called the 'stethoscope'. Tamaranian doctors uses Tamaran's technology to provide the needs of their patients.

 _"_ _Greetings."_ She glanced at the sleeping Galfore then back at the doctor. " _I wish to know what the condition of the grand ruler is, please."_

 _"_ _Very well then princess. I am sorry to say that the grand ruler is sick."_ She instantly became worried. Sick? How sick could he be? He was perfectly fine when they talked.

 _"_ _Sick? How did that happen? He was perfectly fine yesterday."_

 _"_ _Yes, he is sick. A disease break out is going around Tamaran right now. It is new to us, that is why it is hard to treat. We do not have the antidote ready for such."_

 _"_ _A break out? Are the people okay?"_

 _"_ _Unfortunately not princess, as you see, the grand ruler is not the only one experiencing this. A lot of people were rushed in the city's medical stations as we speak. In fact, we suspected you to have the disease as well."_

 _"_ _Do I have it?"_

 _"_ _You are showing some symptoms, yes but thankfully, examinations have cleared you for this one."_

 _"_ _How about the grand ruler? When will he be awake?"_

 _"_ _We are still learning the ways of this disease but we expect him to wake up any moment. When he wakes up, we will be transferring him to a more private room for further tests."_ She breathed in a sigh of relief and went near the bedside of Galfore. _"Thank you."_

 _"_ _It is our duty princess."_ She nodded to him and he walked out off the room.

She was just there waiting for Galfore to wake up. She had not eaten or at least taken a shower. She wanted that Galfore would see her the moment he opened his eyes. After a few hours of waiting, Galfore showed signs of waking up. She went near him.

" _knorfka?"_ Galfore opened his eyes and gently smiled at her. Her nervousness disappeared and she smiled back at her knorfka. " _Little one."_ He managed to say even though his voice is weak. She held his hand in hers.

" _How are you feeling?"_

 _"_ _I feel a little bit dizzy but fine. What happened?"_ His big eyes full of worry.

 _"_ _You fainted and were rushed here. Apparently, a disease broke out in Tamaran. They did not know what it is and its origin thus it is difficult to be treated for now. You had caught this disease knorfka."_ She said with sadness in her eyes.

 _"_ _I am? How about you? Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _Do not worry knorfka. I am well but like you, I fainted too and was admitted here but luckily I am most safe as the tests indicate."_

 _"_ _I am thankful for that."_

 _"_ _But I worry for you knorfka."_

 _"_ _I will be alright child. Is that why you're here? I guess you're trip back to Earth was cancelled then."_

 _"_ _Yes it is. I worry for your safety. It can wait."_ Just then the doctor in charge of Galfore went in. It was the same man that Starfire talked to. He nodded at her.

" _Knorfka, I think it is time for them to take your tests. I will leave to change my clothes but I shall return fast."_ He nodded and smiled.

 _"_ _Take your time, little one."_

She looked at him one last time before heading for the door. She went in her room to shower and change and she carefully put back the clothes she had packed for her return on Earth. She guessed now is not the right time to come back.

When she's done, she readied herself to go back to Galfore. While walking the way to the medical room, Starfire walked across the high rankings of Tamaran, the nobles. She greeted them and they took the time to asked how the grand ruler is doing to which Starfire replied that he is taking some tests.

News of the disease spread on Tamaran as many had already acquired it. They assured her that the people would be assured of their safety and that this would be controlled. Discussing the health of the grand ruler, it falls back on who will manage Tamaran now that the grand ruler was in serious situation.

 _"_ _Princess Koriand'r, I believe it is necessary for you to take over the throne while the grand ruler is ill."_

 _"_ _I agree princess. You are of royal blood and it is your duty to your country."_

There were murmurs of voices around as the nobles discussed this topic in agreement, seeing that Koriand'r was the only royal blood suited for the throne.

 _"_ _I shall analyze the situation and will have a talk with the grand ruler. I will be back to you if I had my decision."_ She gently said, stopping them from their talks.

 _"_ _Please do princess. Tamaran is counting on you."_

Starfire had arrived in Galfore's room with the thoughts of being a grand ruler temporarily. This would mean she can't go back to Earth as early as possible while she is sitting in the throne. Weighing her thoughts and the possibilities, this is also her duty to the people of Tamaran as she was an And'r, a royal blood line of Tamaran.

Galfore was awake when she came and seeing the uneasiness of her face made him worried. " _What is bothering you little one?"_ She suddenly realized that she was there and Galfore was here.

 _"_ _I...well, the nobles have approached me as I made my way here. They said that Tamaran needs a grand ruler at this time while you are sick. They wanted me to be the grand ruler temporarily."_

 _"_ _Do you wish to?"_

 _"_ _You know where I stand knorfka. I do not want the throne but they said it was my duty to my people and I believe that they are right."_

 _"_ _It is your decision Koriand'r. Whatever you choose, I will support you."_

 _"_ _I will think about this."_

Days had passed and Starfire saw the effects of the disease on Galfore. He lost weight and did look unhealthy but their medical people were trying their best to improve his health condition. Starfire barely talked to her knorfka as he was always asleep or needs to rest or doing some tests. Starfire had also been around the cities to check on the people of Tamaran and she was devastated when she saw what this disease had done to her people. Tamaran is a race of warrior people and being weak is a weakness but now, most of its people are suffering and very weak.

Starfire seeing the situation herself, came up with a decision. A call of duty. She accepted the position of being a grand ruler. She was very busy and had no time to think of going back to Earth. She is very stressed as she had no one to help her. She was just all by herself.

Countless of meetings were held to find a cure for this disease that is pestering Tamaran. She was barely seen in the palace as she was always outside the palace halls doing the work of a grand ruler and ensuring balance in Tamaran.

Weeks had passed and still no sign of light and hope. This was very hard for her to deal with. She badly misses the Earth but cannot go back. Galfore was still in a bad shape and she can't leave him yet.

It was almost three months since she left Earth.

 **XXXXX**

Beast Boy was standing by the window, looking at the drizzling rain. Cyborg would be in the garage, repairing the damages of the T-car while Raven was reading a book. Beast Boy was looking at the sky, waiting if there would be a green light rushing to the tower but he was staring at it for every day, and he gets nothing.

Even Raven passes her time by reading books or meditating but deep inside, she really misses the alien girl. It's been three months since she left. How is she doing there, they don't know. It's been too long. Why wasn't she back yet?

Robin was there with them physically but his mind always seems off. He barely talks to them and they barely talked to him too. There not yet okay and things are not yet settled. They're uneasy having Zatanna around although she's a big help when they fight crimes, Starfire being here would even be easier.

They don't get along with Zatanna. Although she talks to them, most of the time she's around with Robin. They don't like the way she acts around Robin. She's flirting him every moment she got. And Robin, well...he doesn't seem to mind at all.

The Titan's alarm sounded off and they all stopped what they're doing. They all came in the crime scene with Raven and Zatanna flying, Beast Boy transforming into a pterodactyl, Cyborg inside his T- car and Robin with his R-cycle.

They were groups of people screaming and shouting for help. Robin halted his motorcycle on the road with the others following him and stopped. He was still their leader after all and personal issues would be set aside during fights.

" Etacol eht lanimirc!" Zatanna chanted her incantation. "There." She pointed at the bank across them.

"Umm...what is 'there'?" Beast Boy asked transforming back to himself.

"The criminal's location. This is a robbery case." She asked and looked at Robin.

"Not just any robbery, it's not a simple one. They're taking hostages too." Robin said while leaning off from his motorcycle.

"Innocent ones. We need to get them to safety first." Raven said and went off first. The group followed her.

The Jump City Police are on their way so clearly, it's just the Titans working for now. When lives of innocent are at stake, the job would be hard for the Titans as they carefully weigh down every actions they do without hurting people.

This would be one of those times. The Titans ran inside and saw a couple of guards lying on the floor, unconscious. Cyborg blasted the door to the main room where the robbers could be.

As the door was blasted open and a group of people were there with fearful eyes, gagged mouths and with their hands tied behind their back. There were a group of armed men inside.

"Titans!" The guy said who could be their leader. "Don't mess with us Titans if you don't want to see these heads blow off." He threatened as he pointed a gun at the man nearest him. The man couldn't say a word but his eyes were extremely pleading for their safety.

"Release them." Robin said with so much control in his voice.

"Who are you to order me around?!" and he instantly fired a gun to Robin's direction to which Robin had perfectly avoided. This was their signal to spring into action. Because they were too many to fight, they separated and combat with them. They can't do one on one as these men were too many to match the five of them.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Raven's black energy lifted off the guns of the two guys she's fighting with. Having no gun to protect themselves, they ran to Raven to make a hit on her.

Cyborg's blasted the guys who was running for him. "Booyah!"

Beast Boy was doing good as he changes into something from time to time. Raven having no one to combat with, she used her time to save the civilians being hostage and released them with her powers. Cyborg helped him with the few remaining.

The police had arrived and assisted the rescued people. The Titans was nearly done with their business as they were just two guys left standing, fighting Robin. He punched the last one hard on the face.

Seeing their triumph, Raven sighed in relief as they were done. The group had retreated to the entrance to assist the police men, while the others entered to capture the criminals. While levitating in the air, someone yelled at her.

"Miss Raven!" The police man shouted at her and getting her attention, she turned to see the man calling her. Then, at the instant she completely turned around, a bullet was forced through her body near her heart. It was too fast for her to react.

Raven fell hard on the ground as she slowly loose her consciousness. Beast Boy rushed to her.

"Raven!" He yelled.

He acted quickly and cradled Raven's body to his. Robin ran to the guy who shot Raven and with a last hard hit of his bo staff, the guy collapsed in front of him. He rushed to Raven's side to check on her.

"Is she okay?" He asked panic rushing through his voice. Cyborg was there beside him. "Let's move back to the tower. This is serious." Cyborg said.

Raven didn't say a thing. She just clutched her chest hard with her hand, so much blood was flowing through her hand. She's also having the difficulty of breathing. She slowly closed her eyes while looking at their faces. Then in an instant she totally lost herself.

 **XXXXX**

Starfire was reading at the bedside table in Galfore's medical room. There was no improvement related to the discovery of the disease. Galfore, even though sick, was showing himself to be fine. Now he is awake, seating in his bed, reading the same scholarly book Starfire was reading.

They had talked about Starfire being the grand ruler and he clearly supported her and felt sorry for her to carry this burden. A soft knock came on his door.

" _Come in_."said Starfire.

Her lady servant entered the room bringing a small box like device in her hands.

" _What is it?"_ She said, looking at the hands of the servant.

 _"_ _This is for you Princess Koriand'r. This is a message from Earth."_ She handed her the box like device.

 _"_ _Thank you. You may go."_ The lady servant nodded and exit out of the room.

 _"_ _What is it?"_ Galfore stopped his reading and asked her with a questioning look.

 _"_ _I do not know. This is the first time I have received a message from Earth since I left."_

She carefully placed the box like device on the bedside table and loaded the message. After a few minutes, a holographic image of Beast Boy and Cyborg appeared with their faces not looking good. It was as if they're suffering from something.

"Friends!" She said with delight but then her smile faded when she heard the words Beast Boy said.

"Star, you have to come home now. It's Raven. She needs you. We need you here. Please, Star." Then a teardrop left Beast Boy's eyes as he said those words.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"What happened?" The delighted voice of Starfire was replaced with her worried tone.

"Raven had been shot near her heart when we encountered robbers in a bank." He inhaled and exhaled deeply, finding the strength to say the next words before he continued.

"For humans Star, a shot through the heart or even just near it, would place you in a very critical life and death situation." He choked back a sob. "She might die Star. I don't want to lose Raven just like that."

Starfire nodded. "I completely understand. A shot through the heart would be fatal for us Tamaranians too. I do not want to lose her either." Tears were forming through her eyes. She fears losing Raven just like how she fears loosing Galfore. She was a family after all.

"We know you said you will be back when you're ready but Star, please come back to Earth now. We'll never know what might happen. I am doing the best I can but it would be better if you're here." Cyborg said.

"I wanted to. Truly, I wanted to see Raven but I have the commit-" Galfore stopped her with his hand and nodded.

" _But I cannot leave Tamaran in a situation like this even if I wanted to."_ She turned to him.

 _"You can. Not only Tamaran needs you, they need you there too."_ He held her hand and gave it a squeeze.

 _"I know and I need them too, but I am the grand ruler and a ruler cannot abandon her people."_ She looked at him with loneliness in her eyes.

" _You will not abandon our people. You can still fulfill your duties. We can do video transmissions just like this. You can monitor Tamaran that way. Then, when things are settled, come back here on Tamaran."_

Her eyes were shining with tears. She leaned in and hugged him. "I thank you knorfka!"

He hugged her back. "Anything for you little one." Starfire returned her attention back to the transmission. "I am coming back to Earth."

 **XXXXX**

When Beast Boy returned to the medical bay after their video transmission with Starfire, Robin and Zatanna was there. They didn't know about the transmission or about Starfire returning. He doesn't want to tell them anyway. Robin doesn't have the right to know.

He just nodded when Robin saw him. "Where's Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"He'll be here soon, just checking on the machines to monitor Raven." They have pulled out the bullet from Raven's chest. That was the very hard part and Cyborg doesn't have the knowledge to pull something like that. They called in a doctor for assistance. They didn't go to the hospital instead they settled for their medical bay.

Raven being shot was all over the news. This was the very first time a Titan was shot during fights and the people made a very big deal out of it.  
The operation was a success but then Raven wasn't still stable. They're monitoring her vital signs just to be sure. Raven wasn't out of danger that's why they wanted Star to be there for her.

"Will she be alright?" Zatanna asked Beast Boy.

"She will be fine." He said sternly and ignored the two. He went to Raven's bedside and reached for her hand.

"Come on, let's go." Robin said to Zatanna and they went out of the medical bay.

They found Cyborg holding a box like device in his hands and pulling out cables. Robin ever the investigative one asked Cyborg what was he holding, but then Cyborg ignored him.

"What was his problem really?" Zatanna asked Robin because Cyborg just ignored them.

"It's okay. I understand his reaction."

"What? You're just letting him? Are you the leader or what?"

Robin sighed and didn't answer her.

Meanwhile at the medical bay, Cyborg was checking on Raven while Beast Boy was there watching her. The door to the medical bay opened and they didn't bother to look.

It was either Zatanna or Robin.

They heard footsteps nearing them. Then the curtain that made each bed private opened. Cyborg was nearly done checking Raven and he looked up to see who opened the curtain.

"Star."

Beast Boy who was looking at Raven turned to look at Starfire. He then felt relieved that Starfire was here.

"Starfire!" He rushed to her and hugged her, resembling one of those bone crushing hugs of hers. She then returned his hug then went to Cyborg to hug him also. He didn't expect for Starfire to return that fast although they were glad for it. It's just been an hour since they talked with her.

"Cyborg!" She said and he returned her hug. She buried his face in his shoulders and cried. "Sshhh. Stop crying Star. Everything will be alright."

She lifted her face and nodded. She went near Raven and touched her forehead. The sight of Raven was breaking her heart. At least she could talk to Galfore even though he's sick but she can't with Raven. She hasn't woken up ever since.

"How is she?"

"She will be fine. She lost too much blood and we had to have a blood bag but the blood bank only has one left. This afternoon they will send another bag for her." Cyborg explained.

"Hopefully she will be fine by then." Beast Boy said.

"She will be. Raven is strong. I know she will be okay." They fell in an uncomfortable silence as a family. That was enough to console each other's feelings. Starfire noticed that Robin wasn't around. She wondered where he was but did not ask for him.

The three were just there looking out for Raven and looking out at each other's back. Beast Boy in his cat form was sleeping on Raven's bed beside her. Cyborg was checking his systems and Starfire was there, sitting at the other bed next to Raven. She brought out her work with her back to Earth. She studied the documents she needed to see.

"Star?"

"Yes, Cyborg?" Starfire asked not looking at him.

"What took you so long?" She stopped reading and looked at him. How can she explain to Cyborg all that was happening to her when she was on Tamaran?

"I had responsibilities on Tamaran, friend Cyborg. I couldn't go back as early as I could."

"But you're her now, aren't you? You back for good?" He asked her.

"That, I cannot say right now. There are still issues to solve on Tamaran. I just needed to go back here to make sure everything is alright." She stated.

"You have to go back?"

"Yes."

"Star, you need to stay here. While you're gone, there were some big changes that happened. Robin…well, was such an asshole." He said.

She didn't answer him. She doesn't know how to react or what words to say. Her trip back on Tamaran didn't make her forget Robin and her feelings for him. It just grew deeper for she missed him though she will not admit it this time. She was still hurting.

"Are you alright now?" Cyborg asked her regarding what had happened on the carnival.

"I…I do not think so but, I can manage as they say."

"Good to hear that, little lady. It's so good your back." Cyborg smiled at her.

She smiled back at him then Zatanna came through the door while pulling Robin with her hand to his. Starfire was surprised to see the girl who entered the medical bay. She didn't know her and more importantly, why is she holding Robin's hand?

Robin wasn't looking their way so she never saw Starfire or the surprised look on her face. Starfire quickly changed her expression before Robin could look her way.

"Who are you?" Zatanna said, looking at Starfire. "Are you the nurse or something?"

Cyborg cleared his throat, not wanting the way Zatanna acted at Starfire. She wasn't just something.

"Zatanna, this is Starfire." Robin, upon hearing her name being said, quickly looked towards her direction and pulled his hand free from Zatanna.

"Starfire." He said in a soft tone and disbelievingly looked at her, like she's just in his imagination, working on him.

Starfire dropped the documents she was reading and placed it on the bed. She walked to greet them.

"Greetings. I am Starfire." She extended her hand to Zatanna for a hand shake which Robin had taught her as a sign of courtesy. Zatanna lifted her left eyebrow before taking Starfire's extended hand.

"So…you are the Starfire? I'm Zatanna." She said.

"Zatanna is the newest member of the Titan's Star." Cyborg said while looking at Starfire with a sorry look for not telling her about Zatanna ahead of time. Starfire replied with a nod to Cyborg.

She then looked to Robin and said "I see".

"Anyway, we're here to tell you that the blood bank had called and said they're on their way here." Zatanna said to them.

"Good to hear that." Cyborg said.

Starfire looked at Robin, who was staring at her with his eyes hidden behind his mask. She will never forget those blue eyes that Robin had. It was the perfect shade of blue she had ever seen and it looked very complementing on Robin.

"Robin." She said to him.

"When have you arrived?" He asked her, his tone full of composure.

"A little late this morning." Starfire turned to look to Cyborg for help.

"Beast Boy and I have called her on Tamaran. She got here as fast as she can." Cyborg clarified. This explains what Robin saw very early this morning.

"Why didn't you tell me?"He asked Cyborg.

"Thought you're too busy to know." He snorted.

He wanted to ask her everything that's been going on in his mind but he can't. He doesn't have the courage to ask her. And she had said in the letter that when she returned, she would probably forget him. Besides, Robin doesn't want to talk about what happened the night she left. Maybe it's best they both forget each other.

He ignored what Cyborg had said. "How's Raven?"

"Not good for now."

He then nodded and left the room. Starfire was disappointed about the way he acted. She expected he would be explaining his side and will come out clean but then, she always assumes something and that always failed her. She never learns her lesson.

Zatanna was left with them in the room. She was standing there alone then she went across Starfire's bed and sat beside her.

"I'm glad to meet you." Starfire said, always the peaceful and friendly one. Zatanna returned her smile.

"Me too."

"Perhaps, when Raven is the okay, we can go to the mall of shopping, yes?"

"Mall of shopping? How's that for a phrase?" She asked her with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Oh. My apologies. I came from another planet called Tamaran. I am not of Earth. I do not talk the way humans usually do." She explained.

"Okay. So, you want us to go shopping?"

"Yes, if that would be okay."

"I love to. I mean…I like shopping, you see" She stopped and looked around her, seeing that Cyborg wasn't paying attention to them. "you're the only one who talked to me. Like talk to me this way. They don't want me here."

"Who?"

"Your friends. Robin brought me here at the suggestion of the JLA. Do you know JLA? The Justice League of America?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"The JLA suggested that I should come here to join his group. This would be training for me but no one likes to talk to me except Robin. They feel like I replaced you or something but I'm not. I never thought about it that way. Although I know I had a bit of attitude which makes me hard to befriend. It's a relief you talked to me. I expected you to be mad at me."

"Why would I? You haven't done anything wrong and it would always be better to make friends rather than to make enemies."

"Thank you."

Starfire smiled at her newfound friend. "You are most welcome, friend."

"Friend, wow. I never thought someone would call me that. I feel like at least I belong now." She said while playing at her hair.

"You should be. If Robin had made you a member then I believe you to be worthy."

"So, may I… ask you something?"

"If that would make you at ease then please, do the asking."

"Umm…does Robin have a girlfriend?" Girlfriend. Starfire would like that to be her title.

"I do not know about that. I believe you should ask Robin himself." She said, hiding the budding pain in her voice.

"That would be impossible. I always asked him about that and never did he answer me. He talks to me yes, but only on things related to work. It was always never about his personal life."

"I see. Have you known Robin for long?"

"No. I just met him during a meeting with the JLA. I was a recruit but they said although I have great powers, I need to also have good fighting skills and bright mind and also included good attitude. He was there as Batman's sidekick."

"He was with the batman?"

"Yeah. If I remembered it correctly, he was on Gotham for a few days."

"I see."

"At the time I had met him, he was too mysterious for me with his mask and all. Then when I joined his team, always, always I tried to take off his mask but he never did."

"Yes. He was too private about his life." Starfire said remembering the time when she had first seen Robin's eyes.

"Yeah, I bet on that." She chuckled. "How about you? You said you're not from this planet. If then, how did you get here?"

"I crash landed here on Earth. I was taken captive of the Gordanians and I had no place to go so I had to fly to the nearest planet I could see and that was Earth."

"Gorda- what?"

Starfire didn't have the time to answer her. Robin entered the room with two guys behind him wearing a white suit. He talked to Cyborg and handed him a briefcase. Starfire and Zatanna stood up from the bed to see what they're talking about.

"I'll get this ready." She heard Cyborg said. Robin turned to the two guys and thanked them and then they left. Cyborg stood from his chair and went to the medical supplies section.

Starfire walked to him. "What is that friend Cyborg?" She said pointing to a plastic bag of red liquid.

"This would give Raven's life Star. This is a blood bag." Starfire understood what Cyborg had meant. She doesn't need Robin for him to explain these things to her.

Beast Boy had wake up and stood to assist Cyborg. Then when all is done, Starfire watched the blood transferred to Raven's body through a set of plastic tubes. They watched in silence until the transferring of blood was done.

Cyborg checked Raven's vitals.

"Raven should be fine now. We have gone through the worst."

Starfire felt relieved because of this news. It was good news.

"All we need to do is to wait for Raven to wake up. She will probably undergo into some deep sleep and heal herself her own way." They all nodded in reply.

Starfire excused herself from the group. She hasn't changed her clothes since she arrived. She'd go straight to the medical bay and not to her room so she didn't have the time to groom herself at all.

She walked her way to her room. All of the past happenings made it very hard for her to fly. She had to strongly will herself before she could do it.

She opened the door to her room. Looking around her room, nothing has changed since she left that night. She put her bag on the bed and takes her clothes and put it in her closet.

After feeling refreshed with a shower, she put on a new set of clothes. She prepared the things she needed and put it in a bag, bringing it with her and went back to the medical bay.

"Have you eaten Star?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I have not but I am not hungry. Do you wish to have dinner? I can look for Raven while you guys eat."

"You sure, little lady?" Cyborg asked her.

"Yes. Please go on. I will change Raven's clothes as well. I do not want her to feel uncomfortable." Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded and left the room, leaving Zatanna and Robin with her.

"Do you guys, do not want to eat?" She asked the two.

"Umm…actually I'm a little hungry Robin." Zatanna said but Robin didn't look at her.

"Robin, please, could you join her?" Starfire asked him and he reluctantly nodded. Before leaving Zatanna mouthed her a thank you to which she reply with a smile.

When they had left to eat, Starfire opened her bag and pulled out her face crown and settled it on her face. She was looking tired but she made herself look strong as a grand ruler should be. Lastly, she pulled out the device she can use to speak to the highest ranks of Tamaran.

She set it on the bedside table away from Raven. When all was ready, she contacted Tamaran and after a few minutes, a group of the highest ranks sitting in their respective seats in a long table inside the meeting room appeared in the holographic screen.

They were in a commotion and they hadn't noticed her presence.

" _Greetings_." She said to them, making them stopped and they all greeted her back.

" _Greetings Grand Ruler."_ One of them said. " _We have been informed that you had gone back to the planet you were residing."_

 _"_ _Yes, that is most true. I believe the past grand ruler had informed you regarding this, yes?"_

 _"_ _Yes, that would be him. If we may ask, which planet had you gone too?"_

 _"_ _I wished for that knowledge to be unknown."_

 _"_ _If you wish to, grand ruler."_

Starfire nodded and then answered a lot of questions from them. She hadn't expected for Robin and the others to finish their food that fast enough, so she was surprised to see when he saw Robin entered the room. She was not yet done with the meeting and she wished to be alone while conducting this, but now that Robin was here, she clearly can't be alone.

Lucky for her, Robin doesn't know Tamaranian language. That was before she left but unfortunately while she was gone, he had taken his free time to study the language and now Robin was very fluent and fully understands the Tamaranean language.

Starfire didn't know this and went on with her meeting, thinking that Robin would never understand every bit of what she says.

She looked at him and he noticed that she was having a conversation. He walked quietly and sat on the chair across her. Starfire returned her attention to the transmission.

 _"_ _What was it again?"_ She asked as she didn't hear what they said.

 _"_ _We had found a possible cure for Galfore's illness. It had been taken to the lab for our medical people to study."_

'Galfore was sick? Is that the reason why she didn't return to Earth early?' Robin thought.

 _"_ _Very well. That is good news to hear. How about our people? How are they doing?"_

 _"_ _We are doing our best to control the people. They had known of your departure and were saddened by it."_

 _"_ _I needed to. As much as I had duties there, I had my own responsibilities here too."_

 _"_ _Is everything alright, grand ruler?"_ Robin heard the term grand ruler. Starfire was now the grand ruler? She didn't say anything about that. Oh right. How can she say that when he doesn't even have a conversation with her?

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Then what is the reason for your departure?"_

 _"_ _I had my own personal issues to which I do not want to discuss."_

 _"_ _We respect your privacy."_

 _"_ _I thank you for your respect."_

 _"_ _Since you are sitting on the throne now, you know you had responsibilities to maintain peace on Tamaran. There are a lot of men asking for your hand in marriage, grand ruler. This would be a very useful treaty to ensure the safety of Tamaran."_

Robin was stoned hearing about marriage. Marriage. Was he right all along? Did Starfire went back to marry someone?

 _"_ _You know where I stood at that idea. I totally oppose it. I thought Galfore had already talked to you about this."_

 _"_ _Why? Is there someone you have on that planet?"_

Starfire was silent for a while and looked at Robin who was also looking at her at that time. She hesitated to tell them that in fact she is in love with someone. Showing love for Tamaranians would be a weakness. That is why a Tamaranian's love would be for eternity because it was too rare to happen.

If she has to say about Robin, it will maybe put risk on Robin's life and she doesn't want that.

 _"_ _No, I do not have."_ Robin clearly understood what she had said. His fists were clenched in anger. She had told him, she loves him. Liar. That was her. It was all a lie. _"But I believe that is not the concern here. I will only be your grand ruler as long as Galfore is healed. Until then, I will return to being your princess."_

 _"_ _Okay. We understand. When will you come back?"_

 _"_ _As soon as I settle my issues here on this planet."_

 _"_ _Then we would wait for your return until then, grand ruler."_ She nodded and ended the transmission.

She glanced back at Robin who was still staring at her. She ignored it and took off the crown in her face and put it back in her bag. The device also goes back to her bag. Silence covered the room and Robin wasn't saying anything. He just keeps on starring at her and it is most awkward for Starfire.

"What?" She asked breaking the silence between the two of them. "Have you eaten dinner?"

He didn't respond and it's making Starfire crazy. She stood up and went to check on Raven while Robin was following her every movement.

"What is your problem?" She didn't wait for him to speak and instead asked him.

"You."was the only thing he said and it pains Starfire on how he said it.

"Me?" She questioned? "How is the problem being me?" She asked, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Are you getting married? Are you leaving us for good?" He said with a blank face.

"Married? I am not…how…how did you know about it?"

"Fuck, Starfire! Answer me!" She jumped at her feet, surprised by his cursing and the tone of his voice.

"I am not! Why are you yelling at me? I have not done anything wrong. I do not like the words you used with me Robin!" She yelled back.

"Liar! Didn't you say you didn't want the throne? Then why are you the grand ruler now? Does anything you ever said was true or was it all a lie?"

"What? How could you say that? I never do the lying with you." She defended herself against his accusations.

"I don't know what to believe about you anymore." He combed his hair using his hand.

"I do not understand you. Why are you making our situations reversed? I should be the one who is the angry at you, not you yelling at me."

"Come on! That's still your issue here!? Why the hell did you return when you're just leaving us again? For good." He said.

"Why are you making the assumptions? Did I tell you I am leaving for good?" She looked at Raven, afraid they might disturb her. "Do you not trust my words?"

"You said you love me, now you say you don't." She felt silent as she remembered what she had said on the video transmission.

"Is not it what you wanted?" She said, holding her breath. Robin turned his face to the side so he won't see her.

The machine that monitoring Raven's health condition suddenly beeped. Starfire and Robin quickly rushed to Raven's side as they heard the beeping sound. From her bed, Raven is convulsing rapidly making the lights flickered as she continued to convulsed.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Zatanna entered the room. "What happened? The lights are fli…Oh my God." Beast Boy said as he noticed rushed to her side and checked her status.

"This is bad."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Say something, I'm giving up on you. Lalalalalalalalala. Kidding!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back. Please can I have your opinions or suggestions? I wanted to know if you liked the flow of the story or not. Please let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"This is bad."

"What is?" Starfire asked panicked. "What is happening to her?"

Cyborg continued to type in on the computer monitor, assessing Raven's condition. After a while Raven is composed and had stopped from her convulsion.

"She's alright for now." Cyborg said and looked at Raven. "We didn't think of her nature." He said.

"What nature?" Robin said, and then suddenly realized what Cyborg is talking about. "She's half demon." He stated.

"Her body is rejecting the blood that we gave her. I thought we were right because her blood type was exactly just the same." Cyborg explained to them.

"So what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know but we have to act fast enough. She'll have another convulsion again later and it will deteriorate her body if we didn't solve this problem fast."

They are all formed into a small circle, discussing Raven."How about doctors?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do we have doctors for half demon? That would be good then." Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Do we need to get demon blood?" Beast Boy asked again. "This is serious Beast Boy! How can you joke around like that?"

"I am not joking. I am thinking of every way possible. I would never joke about Raven!" He said then there was silence.

"I can contact the JLA. Maybe they could help us." Robin said.

"I will also contact Tamaran to see-" Starfire's words were cut off by Zatanna.

"I can help." Everyone looked at her. "I can help her." She continued.

"How?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm a healer too just like her. I think I can save her but it would be very dangerous." She said.

"What do you need to do?" Robin asked her.

"I need my soul to enter her and then stabilize her blood flow. I never had encountered a demon in my life so I do not know exactly what to do but we can try. When she's stabilized maybe I can force the blood through her bloodstream."

Everyone nodded. "Are you sure about this?" Robin asked her. Zatanna looked in everyone's eyes.

She nodded. "I am."

"Thank you." Beast Boy said to her.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not sure if this would work." She looked at Robin. "I'll do everything that I can." She hugged him. Starfire felt jealous and was more jealous when Robin hugged her back but she erased that idea to her mind. She shouldn't feel jealous and now is not the right time.

They let her lay at the bed next to Raven's and then she closed her eyes. "What do we need to do now?" Beast Boy asked and Zatanna opened one of her eyes to look at him. "Just wait and do nothing and if possible...you, be quiet."

"Alright." Zatanna then closed her eye again and fall into her deep sleep using her magic.

"I do hope this works." Starfire said. She gathered her things and sat in a seat near the two girls so she could watch them. Starfire was very tired and this wasn't helping her at all.

"Star, you can rest. I'll watch them." Beast Boy said to her and grabs a chair, so he can also sit.

"No. I want to know what is happening. I am fine." She said and yawned after.

"Are you sleepy?"

"A little but I am fine." Cyborg walked to them after finishing the system monitors. Robin followed him. "Everything's fine for now I guess. Let's just wait what will happen next."

She nodded and looked around. Robin was there with his back leaning against the wall, looking as serious as he usually does. He seriously looks handsome in what he's wearing. He doesn't have his uniform on.

They didn't talk again after their argument. Starfire was losing hope if they will ever fix their issues.

She stood up and went at the window to look at the distant sky. She was thinking about the responsibilities she had left on Tamaran and the topic of marriage that was talked about. She sighed deeply. Galfore really needs to be back as the grand ruler. Being grand ruler is very difficult and a burden.

She doesn't want to marry anyone who she doesn't want to. The nobles and the highest ranks of Tamaran would probably be her most problem if they didn't understand.

After all this is done and when Galfore is the grand ruler again, maybe she can fix her problems with Robin. They can still be friends again like they used too.

She looked at the two girls sleeping. They seem calmed. Hopefully, Zatanna would be successful.

Zatanna. She was so surprised when she saw her especially when she was holding Robin's hand. Why is she holding Robin's hand? Does she feel something for him? Does Robin feel something for her too?

And there was Robin who was really making her confused. She didn't know what happened while she was gone but the Robin that she used to know was completely different to the Robin he talked to a few hours ago. Did he change in those months that she left?

It was nearly the crack of dawn and still nothing big happened. They were stable. Thankful for that. They didn't expected it to be this long so they had slept there. Beast Boy, in his cat form was in Starfire's lap sleeping, as well as Starfire who was leaning her head on Cyborg who was sleeping too. Robin was across them on another chair, sleeping also.

The beeping sound that they heard last night sounded again. They all jerked up from their seat and rushed to check. Beast Boy was back in his human form and went to Raven. Last night Raven convulsed, now not only was she the one convulsing, Zatanna too. Both girls were convulsing and they didn't know what to do.

"What are we gonna do?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know! I don't know what to do, okay?" Everyone was hysteric. "Cyborg, what are their vitals?" Robin asked.

"It's bad. I don't know what's happening and this is not like last night. I can't control them anymore."

Starfire's hands feel Zatanna's forhead. "She is feeling hot. Does she have the fever?" Robin checked for himself. "She is. Cyborg, get our supplies. Zatanna might not make it if she continues this."

"How do we make her stop?"

"I don't know."

Zatanna was constantly convulsing and looked very helpless. Suddenly, blood was coming from her nose.

"Xhal. Her nose is bleeding." She quickly gets tissues and wiped off the blood from her nose.

"Why is she having a nose bleed?" Robin asked. Cyborg picked up a small vial and injects it to Zatanna. "That would help her."

"How about Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Before they could react, the convulsions stopped suddenly and Zatanna's eyes slowly opened.

"She's waking up." Robin said and leaned to her. Zatanna was fully awake and started to sit up.

"How are you?" Robin asked her. She looked so weak to speak. Instead of answering him, she burst out crying in tears and hugged Robin as tight as she could. He hugged her back and consoled her in his arms, touching her back as she cried.

Starfire looked away as the scene before her pains her to see.

Zatanna lifted her face from Robin's shoulders and wiped away her tears. "Are you okay?" Robin said.

"I...I am fine now but it was very hard for me to do. I was so...scared and...I feel like I'm so beat up." She said and her nose started to bleed again.

"You're bleeding again." Robin stated.

"I am?" Robin nodded and gets a tissue from Starfire. He locked eyes with Starfire even with his mask on. Robin proceeded to wipe off blood from Zatanna's nose.

"Are you successful?" He softly asked and she nodded.

"Even though it is very hard for me, I was successful. She should be fine by now." Robin looked to Cyborg and nodded.

Cyborg checked Raven's condition. He looked to the others and smiled. "We've got through the worst. She's perfectly fine now." He then looked at Zatanna. "Thank you."

Zatanna weakly nodded and Robin assisted her to stand up.

"I want to take a shower." She said.

"Just be back here after, I'll check on you." Cyborg said.

"Can you shower yourself?" Robin asked her. "Why, are you going to shower me?" Starfire was stoned at her words, thinking about what she had said.

Zatanna laughed at Robin's reaction. "I'm just joking around, making the mood feel light."

"Starfire could assist you if you want."

"No, I'm fine. I'm a grown up woman not a baby." She said. "But you can walk me to my room." She smiled at him, a flirty one.

Starfire can't help feeling mad but she had to endure this. No. This should not affect her. She was not that teenager anymore. She's matured enough to think straight.

Robin had gone with Zatanna. She looked at Raven. Thankfully, she was alright. All they have to do is waiting for her to wake up.

"Come on, Star. Let's eat. You haven't eaten anything since last night and you look pale." Cyborg said and she followed him through the door.

"I am? Will Raven be alright?"

"Yes. Beast Boy will look after her while we eat." She nodded and they walked in the kitchen. She sat in a stool and watched Cyborg cook. "Let's just have something easy to cook." He said and she nodded.

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You really look pale." Cyborg asked concern.

She touched her face. "Perhaps, I am just hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Cyborg was done and he placed two bowls of hot soup in the table and some toast. They began eating in silence. He looked at her and she noticed it.

"What is it?"

"I had to ask you something"

"What?"

"Are you alright? You know...with Robin."

"I am...well, we are not fine. I had hopes on fixing this with him but...I don't know. I do not understand Robin anymore."

"I completely understand you especially with how he's acting right now." He continued eating. "But, you still love him don't you?"

"It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember. It is impossible to fall out of love. Love is such a powerful emotion, that once it envelops you it does not depart. True love is eternal. If you think that you were once in love, but fell out of it, then it wasn't love you were in. There are no 'exit' signs in love."

"Wow. That was a deep one."

"I do not understand when Earthlings says that it is deep. It is what I honestly feel and think of."

"I believe you. I just hoped he come back to his senses and know

They are done eating and were preparing to go back to the medical bay. Robin came from the door and joined them walking to the medical bay.

"How is she?" Cyborg asked.

"She's fine. I left her so she can shower and rest." They had arrived and found Beast Boy.

"Is Raven okay?" Starfire asked.

"I think so. She's sleeping peacefully."

Starfire sat on the bed next to Raven's. They were all silent. They are all very tired and hadn't gotten enough sleep. It would be fine to take a nap now that Raven was perfectly fine. Any moment now, she would wake up and Starfire wanted to be there when she wakes up.

She lie on the bed and slowly closed her eyes. It was okay for her to take a nap since Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin are awake to look for Raven. After a few minutes, she had dozen off to her power nap.

Robin was looking at the sleeping Starfire. She looks so peaceful. She was covered with white sheets while hugging a pillow beside her.

He looked at Beast Boy who was sitting on a chair. It was like he was guarding Raven's every movement. He really loves Raven. Robin can see that with how he acts toward her.

How did he act with Starfire? All he could remember was the yelling and cursing he had done to her. He could remember what he had said to Raven, which caused her into tears and that was the very first time that they had seen Raven, crying. She was crying because she was hurt by the words he said about Starfire.

He's realizing it all now. The words he can't take back and the girls she had hurt. Of course, Beast Boy and Cyborg was also mad at him too. He breathed deeply, knowing that clearly this is his entire fault. No one was to blame but him alone. He stood up from his seat and went to the kitchen. It was 8: 00 a.m. now.

Zatanna came in and went to him. "Did you sleep?"

"Yes I have. I am totally okay now. All I needed was a real good sleep." She said and sat on a stool.

"Good to hear that." He poured himself a glass of water.

"I was so scared. I thought I cannot come back." Her face suddenly turned serious. She looked at him and hesitated if she will continue her words. "Um...I thought I wouldn't see you. You're the reason I did come back because I know when I opened my eyes, you will be there for me. And you did."

Robin didn't know what to say. Is she confessing to him? "I was there and I'm thankful that you're okay."

She smiled at what he said. "Robin...I will be honest with you. I think...I'm starting to have feelings for you." She said and holds her breath, waiting for what he has to say.

"Don't." He said sternly with no emotions on his face.

"What do you mean don't?" Her smile faded, not wanting his reaction.

"Zatanna, you can't. Don't have the feelings with me. I can't give it to you." He said and looked away.

"Why? Is there someone else?"

"That is a very personal question." He said.

"Isn't what we're talking about, personal?" She said. "Why don't you just answer me? I asked Starfire and she said that it's better if I asked you myself but I always get this answer from you."

He sighed and didn't answer her.

"Is it Starfire?" He knew the answer to her question and yet he chose to be silent. "So it is Starfire then. That alien chic, huh?" He didn't say anything, confirming her conclusion.

"Very well, fine with me." She said and stood up from her seat, leaving Robin behind.

Robin had no intentions of following her. If she's mad, then let her. Zatanna added up to his problems is the last thing he would ever want. He returned to the medical bay and Starfire was still sleeping.

The Titan's alarm sounded and made Starfire awake. She stood up from her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"I'll stay here for Raven, you guys go." Beast Boy said and they nodded in return.

They had arrived at the crime scene. It was just Control Freak that made the alarm rang. Not a big problem. The four of them including Zatanna stopped on the road. Control Freak was making a traffic jam as he made a scene on the road.

"I hate Control Freak, always making a scene!" Cyborg said and loaded his sonic canon and blasted Control Freak. Control Freak had finally noticed them around.

He started clicking things through his remote that made the things around alive and kicking. The team separated and went to fight the things he had clicked.

"Etaerc GrobyC snoisulli!" After Zatanna, had chanted those words, there were too may Cyborgs that appeared.

"Wow! I didn't know I had many brothers!" Cyborg said as he looked at an army of him. He then charged his way to Control Freak.

Starfire above the air lit up starbolts at her hands and shoots Control Freak who had shielded his body with cars around him. Control freak made a run and they chased him.

At their past fights back then without Zatanna, Starfire always assisted Robin through their fights. Lifting him through the air or catching him whenever he falls. Today, it was Zatanna who does that for him. They were fighting side by side like Cyborg and she wasn't there.

While looking at the two, she hadn't noticed the car that was to be thrown at her. She didn't manage to get out as fast as she can. She ended up with her foot, trapped down. She was feeling the pain jolted through her body.

Looking around her, everyone was so busy fighting. She doesn't have to be a damsel in distress at this time. Summoning her strength, she pushed the car away from her foot. There was blood at her foot caused by a cut. She tried her best not to feel the pain and ignore it, but her foot was painfully throbbing.

She tried to stand up but can't. She opted to flying instead. The drop of bloods was leaving a trail as she flies.

Cyborg had taken down most of the enemies but Control Freak with his remote, kept on clicking and clicking around. Not far from her, she saw Zatanna falling out of her balance and was about to drop hard on the ground but Robin managed to catch her before she could fall.

She gathered her strength to fight the last batch of enemies so they could return to the tower fast enough so she could fix her foot. Feeling her strength was unusually leaving her, she landed to the ground with her other foot not touching the floor. She clutched the railings for support and sat on the curb at the road side while waiting for the others.

She inspected her wound. The bleeding had slowly stopped but the pain was still good as new. After a few minutes, the team regrouped. Cyborg noticed Starfire was missing.

"Where's Star? I haven't seen her around." He said looking around for her. Starfire floated to them. "I am here." She landed and hid her foot behind her other.

"Are we leaving?" She said and hiding the pain in her voice.

"Yes. Come on." Cyborg said as he walked to his car followed by Zatanna. Starfire chooses to fly rather than to ride the T-car. She started to fly but then Robin called her.

"Starfire!" She turned her head to look at him.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Come down here." He said looking up at her. Hesitating, she followed him and landed on the ground. He bent on one knee to inspect her wound.

"It's nothing really serious...ow." He touched her foot. She put her hand on his shoulder as she was losing her balance.

"God, Starfire! How come you didn't say anything?"

"I can endure it." He didn't say anything and grabbed her hand.

"Wait." Starfire stopped him. "I cannot walk right now. I will just fly. I will meet you at the tower."

"Can you fly?" He asked and she nodded.

Starfire was the first one to arrive at the tower. She went first to check on Raven.

"She's fine, Star. Don't worry." Beast Boy said to her as she sat on the bed. He noticed the blood on her foot.

"What happened? It looks bad." Beast Boy asked with a worry on his tone. He went to the medicine cabinet and got some supplies. When he turned back, Robin was there.

"Dude, you're scaring me off!" He said as he clutched his chest.

"Thanks." Robin said as he gets the supplies from Beast Boy's hands. He walked up to the sitting Starfire and pulled her up.

"But we can-" Starfire said but he was cut off by Robin.

"We need to talk."

Starfire looked at Beast Boy and he nodded at her. Starfie also wanted to talk to Robin. She followed him to his room. He opened the door and he let her enter first. After her, he followed. Starfire was awkward being in his room. She doesn't know if she were to sit or stand there. Robin seems to understand her dilemma.

He sat on the edge of his bed and tapped the space beside him. Starfire floated down to sit beside him.

It was just pure silence that surrounding them. She doesn't know what to say or how to start. Robin is busy preparing the medical supplies. When he's done, he bent on one knee on the floor and checked her foot.

He looked at her for her reaction but she kept on maintaining a passive appearance. He started to clean the cut of her foot. Wincing in pain, she bit her lip to hide it

"Sorry." He said when he noticed that Starfire was in pain.

"It is fine. Just finish it quickly please." He nodded and returned his attention to her foot. She kept on wriggling her foot when she feels pain. Raven was still sleeping for her to heal Starfire and Zatanna was still in a bad shape, so her foot should heal the natural way.

When he's done cleaning it, he wrapped her foot in a bandage cloth. Gathering the used supplies, he tossed it in the trash can on his bedroom.

Starfire was silent and looking at the floor, waiting for Robin to speak. "Sorry." He later said. She was silent because she knows what he is saying sorry for. "I'm really sorry Star. I'm such a jerk."

"You are truly the jerk." She said and she looked at him. He was staring at the floor like she used to do.

"I don't know how to start. I've done really bad things these past days and all I can say is I'm sorry." She let him continue.

"I've realized the things I've done and how totally wrong I am. I won't say it one by one but I really just wanted to say sorry." He sighed deeply.

"I know and I understand you are sorry. You do not have to keep on repeating it." She said full of understanding in her voice.

"It's just...I feel so guilty and by just saying sorry won't make it any less." He looked at her. "Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg are mad at me. I can't blame them and I don't hate them for it. It's totally fine." He paused and continued.

"There was also Zatanna. They're mad at me because I put her on the team without their knowledge. They think I'm replacing you."

"When I learned about her, I also thought that you have the intentions of replacing me too." She said.

"No! I would never do that to you."

"I know but...the way you acted...I'm sorry for thinking it that way. Zatanna had told me everything."

"Everything?" He questioned her and she nodded.

"Yes. She told me why she came on this team. Do not worry. If you only said your reasons to Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg, I am sure they will understand you." She explained.

"My mind's too dumb to function that time. I was totally pissed and I've said the things I shouldn't have said. Now, I totally regret everything I said and can't take back the things I have done." He explained. "But this is not the only issue."

She let him continue. "Are you mad at me?"

"It would be a lie if I say I did not get mad at you...but I am not anymore. I am...hurting." She said in her softest tone.

"That would be the reason why I'm most sorry. I never wanted to hurt you Star. I didn't intend to and yet I always end up hurting you, badly." He cupped his face with his hands.

"Why did you act that way Robin? Why did you say the bad things that you have said? It was never the like you."

"You know how fast I get mad, right? Maybe I'm all too caught up. I don't know. Probably, I won't ever have a good reason and I know I don't have any."

"You know I would always understand you. I am your bestfriend. Do you not trust me?" She said and looked at him.

"I trust you. Now, I know I trusted you ever since with all my heart. It's me I don't trust." He paused to look at her. "Starfire, I cannot promise you that I will never do this to you again. I could never assure you that I won't act this way again with my stupid temper. I have my flaws. I'm not perfect. I don't even deserve you." He turned away from the hold of her look and stared at the floor. She put her finger in his chin and made him look at her.

"Do not ever say that. I believe in you. You may have the imperfections but it is what makes you, you." She inched her face to his and touched his cheek lovingly. Her other hand, removed the mask from his eyes and he never objected. He just let her for he felt it was all for the right reasons. She clutched his mask in her hand.

Now she was staring at the perfect shade of blue she had ever seen. He was staring back at her, admiring Stafire's own green eyes. "Everything about you, good or bad, I liked every part of it." She said lovingly and smiled.

Her smile reminded him of everything, everything that truly matters.

"Would you ever forgive me?" He asked hopeful. They locked eyes with each other and she nodded. Realizing all his mistakes, he does the only thing that he knows would be a big step forward and will make both of them the happiest.

Admiring the beauty before him, he closed his eyes and slowly closed the little space between their mouths. He kissed her. Starfire smiled and he used it to deepen the kiss between them. Starfire gladly responded to him. He reached for her face to keep hold of her. They shared a sweet long kiss only to be stopped when he realized Starfire was silently crying.

He stopped and looked at her. A tear fell from her eyes. "Hey, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" He said as he rubbed off the tear from her cheek.

"No, you have not done anything wrong. I am just happy we are the okay now." She smiled and wiped off her cry.

He sighed deeply. He hugged her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest. He gently stroked her fiery long red locks of hair. "Starfire." He called her name in a soft tone, almost a whisper but got her attention.

"Yes?" She tiredly said and stayed at her position.

"I'm sorry I just realized it now. Sorry for waiting you this long." He said.

"Robin. I am happy right now, do you feel the same?" She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Very."

"Then let us not discuss it anymore, not today. I do not wish to hear any of it right now." He simply nodded and they hugged each other accompanied with comforting silence.

A soft knock at his door was heard that made the two inched apart. He stood at the doorway and a last look at Starfire before he opened his door. It was Cyborg.

"Raven's awake."

* * *

 **Author's Note: For those guys reading my story, thank you so much! Please review guys. I will appreciate that the most. Your review makes me motivated to update every chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Here's what my hard work had done. Happy reading!** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The white color of the ceiling was what she saw the first time that she opened her eyes. She surveyed the room where she was. The bed she was in was surrounded by light blue curtains that acted as a cover up for her bed. The air smelled like that of a hospital's.

She reached up a hand to her chest. A slight tingling sensation was felt when she touched it. What happened? Why can't she remember what happened to her?

She breathed deeply.

Definitely this wasn't a hospital. She wasn't wearing a hospital gown, just her plain clothes. It was silent. Silence. There was no one inside the room except her, she figured. Where was everybody?

Just then, she heard the door opened and she heard footsteps coming to her direction. In a few minutes, the curtain opened and Beast Boy came, carrying a tray of food while biting on a sandwich from the tray.

Seeing the sight of her, made him stop what he's doing. He almost drops the tray of food to his surprise. Placing the tray near the bedside table, he did a walk-like-run towards her.

"Raven!" He said the moment he reached her. "You're awake now. Are you alright? Are you hurting somewhere? Are you thirsty? Oh God, you're not talking! Something's wrong with you. I should call Cyborg." He said in a speedy tone and was about to call for Cyborg, when a hand reached for his arm.

"Stop babbling! I am fine."

"You are?" He asked and leaned into her to check her then inched away. "Why aren't you speaking when I ask you?"

"How could I even utter a single word when you're not breaking your words?" She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

Beast Boy gave her a wide smile, a smile of relief. She was surprised when he suddenly hugged her tight like she was about to leave or disappear. "Sorry, I was too worried. Are you okay?" He softly asked her and not babbling anymore.

"I feel right, nothing's wrong." She said awkwardly. Beast Boy backed away from her to get her a glass of water. He gave her the glass which she took and drink.

"How long have I been out?" She asked after finishing her glass, with a weak tone.

"About two days. Wait here, I'll call Cy to check on you." She just nodded and he left. She waited for Beast Boy to come back and when he came, Cyborg was with him. Their half metal, half human friend instantly ran to her and hugged her just like what Beast Boy's reaction is.

"Thank God, you're alive!" He said while hugging her. This made Raven notice their relief the moment they knew she was okay.

"What happened?" She asked them, clearly not having any idea. Zatanna soon, came through the door and joined them. She simply stood there, not talking at all. She's just there, listening.

Cyborg relate to her what really happened and how did she end up lying in this bed. While Cyborg was reliving her story, she slowly remembers everything. It must have been her healing capability that her memories about the incident were just now returning.

"It was Zatanna who brought you back to us, Rae." Beast Boy said and looked at Zatanna. He signalled her to come to them. Zatanna slowly walked towards Raven, unsure how to act.

When Zatanna was there, Raven didn't know how to start. She was truly grateful to her and really wanted to thank her. But knowing Raven, she wasn't the emotional one to say her gratitude towards someone especially if that someone was Zatanna herself.

Looking at Beast Boy and Cyborg, they nodded at her and she build up her courage to say that one simple word, "Thanks."

Not realizing she was holding her breath, she half smiled at Zatanna after she said the word. Zatanna smiled at her and it was their very first time exchanging smiles and acknowledging each other.

She noticed there was one person missing. Where could he be? After all that happened he still doesn't care? She looked around the room and Cyborg noticed her.

"Wait here Rae, I'll just get something." Cyborg told her this and went off to the room. Looking at Zatanna, she swallowed her pride and talked to her.

"I'm really thankful Zatanna. I'm sorry-" Zatanna stopped her from continuing her words.

"If it's me that had been shot, would you save me then?" Raven thought about it. Sure she doesn't like Zatanna and maybe she hated her because of Robin but, if it were Zatanna, she still wouldn't hesitate to save her.

"I will."

Zatanna smiled at her answer. "Did you see my point? I already accepted your thanks. Don't mention it again."

Raven nodded and again took a sip from her glass of water. The door opened. Cyborg came, followed by Robin. The leader was happy to see her, alive and well but he can't express it the way he wanted. He knows they're still not good.

Raven realized Robin was there. Cyborg and Beast Boy sensed that their leader wanted to talk to Raven privately so they moved out of the room. Zatanna, who doesn't have any idea what's going on, soon followed out. Now, Raven and Robin are alone.

Robin reluctantly went to Raven and opened his mouth but nothing came out of his gesture. She rose up an eyebrow, maintaining her calmness and patience. "Are you saying something?" She said with a bored tone.

He grabbed a chair and placed it across her. He sat but didn't talk or even answer her question.

"If you want to say something, say it now because I'm not one to stay here all day and wait up for you to speak." She said without pausing which caused Robin to gather his thoughts and courage.

He breathed deeply and said the very first thought that ever came to his mind, which he thinks was rather lame. "How are you?"

"I'm fine as you can see. I'm awake and could talk. Is that all what you have to say? If you're done you can-" He stopped her before she could even finish her sentence full of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Raven." He finally said. That was hard as what he thought.

Raven didn't respond. She didn't have any reaction on her face which makes Robin difficult for him to read her. He kept going anyway. He was at fault and he needed to make amends to his team. It was now or never.

He started to narrate where it all started, making her understand him. He acknowledged he was the one to blame and he accepted it. He regretted everything he said and done. He reasoned out his thoughts and explained his side of the story while Raven was just intently listening while sitting in her bed.

He apologized a lot of times. He meant every little thing he said and wanted her to understand and accept him. Raven, somehow the same like Robin, understood his broodiness, his flaws, his actions but never understood the way he acts these past three months in the absence of Starfire.

"I'm not one to talk to Robin. I am lacking a great deal of emotions." She paused. "But all I know is that this team had been my family for years, and I guess families don't give up on each other, right? Even if you're so much of a pain in the ass."

He smiled at her words pertaining to him. She finally smiled up a bit the first time since their argument. Her face then turned serious as ever.

"However I would not apologize for the words I said to you. It was the truth that I feel in myself and I would still wish for the things I've said if ever you messed up again. You know I rarely say this but...I love you hurts me as much as when you hurt Starfire."

He nodded, understanding what she said. "I know and I'm sorry." He said.

"Stop saying sorry. I would never want to hear that again coming from you because the moment you said that, it means you have done something wrong again." She said sternly.

"Alright, I won't say it again." He said.

"Good. Don't mess up this time, okay? Now all you have to do is to wait for Starfire to be back here and apologize. I just don't know if she would want to forgive you or not." She said.

"Actually..." Before he could even say what he's about to say, someone knocked at the door. Just in time, he thought. The door opened and Raven looked at her.

"It's probably Cyborg, he'll check my stats." She said without realizing that Starfire was just inches away from her, being hidden by the curtain that separated the bed.

Starfire peaked through the curtains and saw Robin. While Raven didn't have any idea that Starfire was just behind her, Robin saw Starfire and he smiled for her.

Raven notice that he smiled but clearly not at her. Following his gaze, she turned around. There she saw, the red head girl who was missing all the action for almost four months.

Starfire smiled when Raven saw her and she walked to her and hugged her."I've missed you, friend Raven!" She said.

Normally, she would entangle herself from Starfire's hugs but now she didn't. She hugged her back, feeling the warmth of her love and happy that she's here. "I missed you too."

Starfire backed away from her a little, to see her face. It was a mixed of emotions but she can see that Raven's happy. She held her hands in hers. "I've really missed you. Do you feel fine now?" She asked concerned.

"I feel better." She smiled at Starfire. "When did you come back?"

"Cyborg and Beast Boy had called me and alerted me on what happened. I was truly worried. I had been busy but I needed to see you." Starfire explained.

"I'm glad you're back." Raven said.

"I am happy too." Starfire answered. Raven turned her head and looked at Robin, who has been silent all the while.

"So, Robin?"

Staring at the floor, he looked up and turned his attention to Raven. "Yes?"

She doesn't say a thing but rather motioned her head towards the direction of Starfire. Robin got what she wanted to say. Even Starfire noticed this and was the one who answered Raven.

"We already did the talking. We are the okay now, Raven. Do not worry." She said.

Beast Boy went in and brought with him another tray of food for Raven to eat which consists of a soup, some bread and her preferred tea.

"We shall talk again later. Starfire began standing up but her injury made it impossible for her to do so without getting any help. Robin rushed to her side and assisted her. "Thank you."

 **XXXXX**

The days had passed and Raven's health had fully restored much to everyone's happiness. Zatanna as well, seemed to be fine as the days went by. Robin had also talked to Beast Boy and Cyborg, and being boys, they are easy to talk to. They didn't need further explanations. Just a little bit of humility from Robin would have them settled.

Raven had also slowly opened up to Zatanna. She was trying her best as Starfire had suggested that they should give her a chance. She also met the other Titans and had gone to the mall with them once.

"Star, which one should I wear?" Zatanna asked Starfire. They were in Zatanna's room and Starfire was sitting at Zatanna's bed. She was holding two pieces of clothing. On her left hand was a tank top with a matching skirt while on the other is a black dress just above her knees.

"That one." Starfire chose the black dress Zatanna was holding in her right hand. She returned the outfit that was not picked back to her closet.

"Are you sure, you don't want to come?" Zatanna asked Starfire while she was trying out the dress and checking herself on the mirror across her.

"I am sure. I have to do some works of paper."

Zatanna chuckled at her choice of words. "I still find it funny." She said while laughing to herself.

"What is?" Starfire asked confused.

"The way you talk." Zatanna said without weighing her words.

"Oh."

She noted that Starfire's voice changed its tone. She quickly dismissed what she said. "I'm sorry Star. I don't mean to offend you really. It's just my stupid mouth that's not working properly." She said in an attempt to alleviate her feelings.

"I understand. Do not worry yourself too much. Are you done?" She asked as she stood from the bed.

"I am. Let's go."

Tonight, Zatanna would be out going to the bar with Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven together with the Titan's East. Beast Boy had barely managed Raven to come out of her room and convinced her to join them.

They had exit from her room and went to the common room where Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven was waiting.

"Finally!" Cyborg huffed and stood up. He walked to the door, clearly wanting to leave fast for the night.

"You're not coming, Star?" Raven asked her.

"I will just stay here. Please enjoy your night, Raven." She said while walking them to the door. Raven just nodded at her in response.

"Hey little lady, no monkey business on the tower." Cyborg said but Starfire didn't understand what he meant.

"Um...is that one of your jokes friend Cyborg?" Cyborg slacked his shoulders at her reaction. "Forget it, Star. I'm just kidding. You're a big girl now. You can take care of yourself." He hugged her before heading out together with the others.

She head back inside her room. Robin did not go with them and he was inside the tower also, but clearly he wasn't with her. Starfire dropped herself lazily on her bed with her back. She stared at the ceiling and thoughts were running through her minds.

She was still the grand ruler temporarily. They had been no progress as their recent discovery about the cure had failed. Galfore however was fine, even though he is still sick. This was not what concerns her the most.

Robin was the one who was running through her mind and messing up with her thoughts. She didn't know what they are. He had kissed her, yes, but that was it. It never happened again and she was really confused. He had never told her again that he loves her and she thought that maybe she was again, assuming things this time.

He had never been intimate with her, which makes her sad cause she longed for Robin greatly. He had been closed to her these past few days but even before, when they were friends, he already acted the way he is now. Nothing new or nothing you can distinguish as a boyfriend or girlfriend would do.

She stood and reached up to her drawer. She kept the files of Tamaran hidden in it. She got one document in her hands. Turning on the bedside lamp, she sat on the corner of her bed where there was light.

There was a knock at her door and she knew who it was. Who else could it be?

Her foot was completely fine now as Raven healed it for her. She walked to the door and opened it so Robin could enter.

There was Robin, standing before her and not wearing his uniform but his black pyjamas. She can see that he's not wearing his mask too.

"What is it Robin?" She asked of him.

"May I come in?" He returned her question with another one. Starfire opened her door wider and gestured him to go inside. He gladly went in.

Starfire kept her document again. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

"It's from Tamaran." He didn't push further; instead he sat on a chair near the bed.

"Um...can we talk?"

"Talk? You wish to do the talking again?" She asked confused as they had talked about them the previous week. He nodded.

She sat at the edge of her bed, facing him across. She breathed deeply before she began to speak. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Us." He said.

"Us." She repeated his word. That's what she wanted to know too, if the 'us' between them ever existed. Maybe she will get her answers if they do talk. "What about us?" She continued.

"Did you forgive me?" He asked hopeful.

"Of course I am. I would not be here talking to you if I had not forgiven you. Does it bother you?"

"Well...yes, apparently I can't still forgive myself." He confessed and Starfire suddenly thought of something.

"Is that why you are keeping your distance from me?" She looked at his eyes, wanting answers from him once and for all.

"Yes. I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you. I wanted to prove myself first and make things right."

"Robin, here we go again, you are making things difficult when in fact it is rather very simple. You analyzed too much. I am not one of your cases." She said and Robin doesn't want her to think that way.

"No. You're not any case, Star. It's just...I'm being careful enough...I don't want to mess up this time."

Starfire was rather disappointed at his reasons. She tapped the space beside her, wanting Robin to sit beside her. He obediently complied and sat.

"What is to mess up when you do not have any to mess up? We do not have the relationship that involves those things." He was silent, realizing what she said.

"Will you say yes if I ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"Robin, I believe you are truly the stupid when it comes to these things. I will certainly be happy if you ever ask me that question." She said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"But Star, I don't want to dis-" She cut him off by saying "Shut up and just kiss me".

That was all that he needed. He closed the distance between them and grabbed a hold of her face gently. He opened his mouth like it has a mind of its own. Starfire responded to his kiss and her hands went to his neck and embraced him close to her as possible.

He explored her mouth through his tongue and enjoyed every taste of her. He leaned in to her closer which caused her to rest her back on the bed. Her one hand sneakily went up to touched his hair, to which he reacted with a low moan, enjoying her touch. He broke up the kiss and gasped for an air, burying his face on the side of her neck.

Starfire felt his hot breath on her which made her ticklish. She controlled a chuckle that was about to escape her mouth. When Robin felt fine, he went up and looked at her.

"God, I need to get a hold of myself." He said with a weary voice.

"Don't hold back." Starfire instructed him, looking at him with intensity on her eyes. Now his hormones were all raging up and he can't control that as much as he wanted to when it's Starfire.

He dove into her mouth for another long, searing kiss to which she responded with the same passion. This wasn't like the sweet kiss they've shared the first time. This was full of hunger and desire for each other. It was like they've unleashed something inside them that was longing for each other the whole time.

He was on top of her, positioned between her legs while kissing her senseless. His one hand roamed around her body. He went for her stomach then further up to her breast. Starfire was surprised at his gesture at how forward he is now not that she doesn't want it. She loved every bit of what they're doing. Her own hands roamed his stomach too under his shirt and was surprised that he had abs. He had a great body that had been the result of years of training and work out. Her other hand roamed his back. He left her lips and went for her neck. Starfire moaned when he gently sucked her side of neck and it was giving her ecstatic feeling that she felt for the first time.

Before they could go on any further, Robin stopped and stayed on top of her, just wanting to be close to her as possible.

"I love you." He muttered at her neck but she still heard it clearly. She doesn't want to believe it herself so she had asked him again.

"Truly?"

He looked up to her, and put up an elbow beside her head for balance. He reached up a hand to her face and tucked in her ear a few strands of her hair that strayed on her face. He gave her a chaste kiss on her lips then a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah. So much."

Starfire stared back at him with so much love in her eyes. She thought to herself that she could be the happiest girl in the world if he does tell her that but right now, when it's exactly happening, she couldn't explain what she's feeling, seeing that he truly meant what he said and with that look he gave her through his eyes. No words can ever explain.

She's just extremely happy that she got a tear in her eye. She wiped it off fast before he could worry over it. "Oh, I love you too, Robin."

He sighed, a happy one due to relief. He pulled away from her and sat up on her bed. Starfire followed him too. He smiled at her, one of those boyish smiles that would make any other girl swoon over.

"I know we had a lot of problems going on now but, can you still be my girlfriend?" He asked seriously.

"Of course, I would love too." She gratefully replied in her sweetest voice she could muster.

"Glad, you're up for it. Come here, you." He commanded and she did what he told so. He enveloped her in a hug of his own that only Starfire could ever receive. She rested her head on his chest while he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"You want to watch a movie?" He asked out of the blue.

"That would be nice." Starfire answered in a whisper, contentedly.

They walked out of her room to check on their stack of CD's which is placed in the common room together with Beast Boy and Cyborg's collection of video games. Starfire searched through but found nothing of her interest.

"I think we have all watched these movies." She said while he scanned the CD's she'd finished looking.

"We can go and rent a new one. It's still early for the night." She beamed at him. She would like to go, of course. She nodded.

"Go change your clothes. I'll meet you here."

She went for a change of her clothes because she was already wearing her sleepwear. She opted for a jeans and her black sleeveless tank top. She put on her lip gloss and sprayed a little of her perfume. Stafire's very strict and hygienic when it comes to her everyday appearance.

She waited for him in the common room while she looks out at the city through the glass wall of the tower. Hands reached out her waist and she looked behind her, seeing Robin's reflection on the wall.

"Do you still want to go or stay here?" He asked in a playful tone that made her heart warm.

"I would love to see a movie." She said and turned around to him. He held her hand in his and they went out of the tower.

Leaving the tower, cold air welcomed the two teens as they set out through the night. They've gone using the R-cycle of Robin that was disguised as a regular motorcycle so no one could bother them.

He parked it not few paces away from the rental shop.

"Is it okay for you to go out not wearing your mask?" Starfire asked as she move off the helmet from her head.

"It's fine, Star. Besides, it's night time. No one would even notice and we wouldn't want to go out as heroes" He gave her a hand as she gets off the bike.

"I like it when the mask is off."

"I like it too, I see you better."

They made their way towards the rental shop and entered. A guy about their age welcomed them. "Welcome! What would you like to see?" He said in his cheerful voice and doesn't seem to notice the two heroes.

"What do you like?" Robin asked her.

Starfire picked up a movie she wanted to see for a long time, but never had the time to do so. As expected of her, it was a chic flick. She brought it to his face so he can see.

"50 First Dates?"

"Yes. I would like to see this one."

He gave her a smile and agreed. They picked up a few movies for the night.

"Do you want to go for a short walk?" He said as he pulled her in close. She looked at him and nodded.

They walked hand in hand down the street. The street was busy and was full of people, caught up in their own lives. Starfire and Robin doesn't seem to mind as they were engrossed in each other.

"I see you've gotten taller now." Starfire said while looking him up. A smile formed in his lips and Starfire always fall for that smile.

"I do?"

"Yes. I like that you're taller than me." She said with a matter of fact tone. They were feeling a little playful on a nice walk under the night sky.

"Why?" He seemed to be taking pleasure with this game with her.

"I get to hug you like this." She demonstrated what she meant. She hugged him and she rested her head on his chest. A beatific smile was plastered on his face.

"Why so sweet today?" He kissed her hair and they resumed walking.

"Because I can be sweet with you. I have the authority to."

A nearby park, full of people with smiles on their faces and enjoying the night, just like them came into view. The couple sat on a bench while watching the dancing fountain attraction of the park.

"It is glorious! The water looks like it is dancing, synchronized with the music." She beamed at the sight before her, awed like a little child would be.

He loved her for that, her innocence. Starfire was a naive, sweet girl and at the same time she's also this sophisticated, very attractive young woman. How she can be like that at the same time, was a mystery for him.

He noticed that she was keep on rubbing her arms, looking cold which would be impossible because she can't feel cold. Worrying over her, he asked her anyway.

"Do you feel cold?" He asked her.

"It is...strange. I feel a little cold." She said to him while she kept on making herself warm. He took off the jacket he was wearing as Starfire doesn't wear any to keep her warm. He put it on to her.

"It'll make you feel warm." She snuggled to him closer.

"This would make me feel better." He chuckle at her antics but he put a hand in her waist, pulling her closer to him. They seem contented in each other's arms.

"Uhm...Robin?" Starfire asked him with a doubting look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"I would like to ask you something." She said.

"Go on." He encouraged her while he's playing with the strands of her hair.

"I was wondering...about the girl I have seen at the carnival." She paused, picking the right words to say. "Is she...someone on your life? A girl, perhaps?" She waited for his answer, and her heart somehow beat fast while she's waiting.

"No, Star. What I told you was true. She's the girlfriend of my brother and I don't know what's gotten into her to do that. I swear, I don't even like her." He explained in his kind voice, assuring her. He didn't want anything to ruin what they started now.

"I would like to know about your brother as well." She said, looking relieved. "Is his name, Jason?"

"That would be his name. He's my brother though we're not blood related, he's my adoptive brother." He explained.

"Adoptive?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I'm adopted too like him." He said with a change of expression on his face. "I'll let you meet him sometime." He finished.

"That would be great. I would love to meet your brother." She said, and she really looks forward to it. She wanted to know more about of Robin and not just the guy with the mask. "Is Robin, your real name? I heard that girl called you something else. What was it?" She tried to remember herself. "Was it...Rick...Rich..."

He cut her off and finished for her. "Richard. That was my given name."

"Hhmm...Richard...I like it. It suits you." She mumbled sleepily and snuggled closer to him.

"You can call me Richard if you want to." He said, looking at her.

"I can? Would it not jeopardize your identity?" She asked, happy at the thought but a little worried.

"You're much important than myself." He said as he tucked in a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Richard." His ears clapped in delight when he heard her say his name. How did that happen, he had no any idea. He liked her calling him that. "Richard." She repeated dreamily, followed by a yawn.

"You're sleepy."

"No, we still have to watch movie and besides, I had fun talking things with you." She said softly.

"We can watch it tomorrow. We have to go home now, they could arrive anytime now." He said while looking at his wrist watch. They must have been forgotten the time as it was now late at night.

She nodded and stood up.

Feeling like something was wrong, she looked around her. She had this feeling like someone was intently staring at them, noting their every move. Taking in her surroundings, she saw no one and quickly dismissed the idea that built on her mind.

Robin or rather Richard, noticed her uneasiness. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged a bit. "Nothing is." She said, not wanting to worry him over nothing.

They walked hand in hand towards his bike and head off to the tower.

Not far from where they sat, someone was lurking behind the trees of the park, out of their sight, enveloped in the darkness of the night and shadows of the trees that stood. Someone was carefully watching them until they've decided to stand and left. That someone was left at the park, watching as they drove off into the chilly night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It might take a few days for me to make and post the next chapter. I'm looking for some inspiration, guys. Give me one. Haha! Also, if you liked this story, please recommend and invite others to read. I believe the saying is 'the more, the merrier', right? Give me a heads-up, would you? ;)**

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry guys! I'm sorry for stalling this story for so long. Too many things got in the way. But I'm back! *squeals* I have the whole plot planned, I just don't know how to execute it perfectly. I'm taking time. I apologize. Also, if this update is too short, I'll try to update a longer  
one. Anyways, here's what I've got!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Azar, Star." Raven said and paused to look at Starfire's neck. "Is that a hickey?" She said with an unbelievable tone, like she was telling 'how did that happen?'

Starfire stared at Raven, confused etched on her face. What is a hickey, she thought. Of course she's an alien, how could she know that? "Um...I do not know what you are saying, friend Raven." Starfire reasoned out innocently.

"Do we have to play dumb here, Star?" She backed at her. She's not that mad but she was a little afraid that Starfire might rushing up things and that she'll end up being hurt again. She's just worried.

"Raven, could you please explain what a hickey is?" Starfire innocently asked. Raven literally slapped her forehead at her friend's reaction. It was her turn to be silent, not knowing how to explain it to her friend, naive in Earth ways.

"Um..." She started off. "A hickey is...um..."

Cyborg arrived behind Raven, just in time as he finished washing up the dirty dishes. "A hickey is a mark on the neck when someone kisses you, bites you or suck playfully on the neck." He said without having second thoughts, not even blinking. He was the one who explained it all instead of Raven, who was having a hard time to do it. "Why do you ask?" He said.

Raven pointed out the red mark on Starfire's neck.

"Ooohh..." Cyborg said mischievously. "Didn't know that you take it to heart what I said last night, little lady." He smiled a playful one.

Starfire who up to now still doesn't understand what he said last night, blushed anyway. Thinking about the thoughts of last night made her blush.

"That's what I mean Starfire. Don't rush things up and-" Raven continued and Cyborg cut her off with a hand on her face. She looked at him and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Don't. She's a big girl, Rae. She's not even a girl now. She's a young woman so let her be. They're not rushing things up. They're grownups already. Don't you think it's about time they come to their senses and stop their absurd cat and mouse chase?" Cyborg said with a huffed, his eyes willing Raven to understand.

"I know but..." Raven protested. That instant, Cyborg knew what Raven was thinking.

"All we could do is to be there for them whenever they got problems, not the one to be against them." He explained.

Raven was resigned, her shoulders slumped. "Alright, but Star, just tell me whenever he'd make you cry and I'll send him to where he belongs." Starfire nodded up and down with a smile on her face.

"Do not worry friend Raven. Everything will be the okay." Just then, the man they were talking about came up from behind Starfire.

"Here he is, the man of the hour." Raven said sarcastically. She suddenly remembered one thing that she'd known when Starfire was away. "Hey, Star. Do you know who Dick is?" Raven said while smirking, looking at...well...Dick, himself.

"Um..." Starfire started and scratched her head. "I believe the word you said is...a male genitalia. It is slang, yes?" Starfire asked confused with her question.

"Yes and No." Raven said while looking at Dick who was glaring at her. "Yes, it is a male genitalia and no, that's not what I'm talking about." She pointed to Dick.

Starfire turned around to look at him. She smiled the instant she saw him and he smiled back. His one hand landed at the small of her back. "You're talking about Richard?"

Raven nodded. "Well...yeah, Richard whatever...but his name is also Dick." She continued.

"Dick?" Starfire asked while Richard had slumped his hands to his face. She looked at him for confirmation.

"Apparently, yes." He said. Starfire was really confused this time. Who is Richard then, she thought.

"You're not Richard?" He took her hand in his.

"No, Star. I'm Richard. That's my real name but I have a nickname, which is Dick, like yours have, which is Star." He explained carefully to her.

She nodded in understanding and smiled as an idea struck her. "I believe calling you Dick would be most suitable."

He cringed at the thought but didn't say anything. "Okay. Call me anything you like." He kissed her temple.

Meanwhile, Zatanna appeared on the kitchen while the others are at the common room. They had stopped talking when she entered and she noticed it.

"Seriously guys, what's with the silence?" She said as she sleepily opened their refrigerator and got herself a glass of water. Zatanna and the others arrived almost 2: 00 am from their late night adventure.

They had been silent because even though Zatanna was a part of their team now, Robin didn't like to discuss with her, his personal life or him being Dick Grayson.

"Good morning friend Zatanna!" Starfire beamed at her and broke the silence. Zatanna returned her a smile. "You should have the breakfast now." They all had eaten their breakfast except for Zatanna who slept up late.

"I'm fine...my head's a bit light headed though."

"Oh. You should take the meds for the hangovers." Starfire said with concern in her voice.

"Thanks, Star." Zatanna said as she massaged her temples, easing out the headache.

 **XXXXX**

Starfire finds the rooftop of the tower her most favourite place in it. She felt peaceful and calm whenever she's in the rooftop. The cool wind blew on her face, making her hair sway with the wind. She sat with her hands back on the floor while her face looks up in the sky. Two weeks had already passed and a lot had happened since then. She's in a real relationship with Robin now and she's very happy about that. Her friends and Zatanna seemed to get along as well. It was like her life was pretty back to normal the way it should've been.

The sun was slowly setting; making the whole place glowed in an orange tone. The ocean was like a real life painting. It was breathtaking. She closed her eyes for a bit and enjoyed the last warmth of the sun's rays for this day.

"Why didn't you ask me to come with you?"

Hearing his worried voice, Starfire opened one eye and saw that Robin was standing in front of her. She smiled to assure everything's okay.

"I did not because I wanted to be alone." She sat properly and made space for Robin to sit beside her.

"Is there a problem Star? Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

Starfire looked up at the sky above them. "I am. It is just I like it in here. I do feel like I have no problem at all."

Robin understanding what she'd said, looked up at the sky too. Starfire scooted closer to where Robin sat. His arm came up around her and she rested her head at his shoulder. There was a comfortable silence surrounding the two. Silence seeming contented that they're cuddled up at each other. Starfire was the one who broke the silence first.

"Robin." Starfire began that made Robin face her. Starfire was still looking at the sky above her.

"I am bound to return to Tamaran." She continued.

He became stiff by her side but hid his emotions behind the mask. His fingers reached up her hair and began playing with it. "When?" He asked in a controlled voice as he turned to the now dark sky above them.

"Will you be the okay with it?" She looked up in his face as she asked, not answering his question. Her hand on her lap while the other fiddling with his uniform in his chest. His face showing no hint of emotion.

Finally, after a long moment of silence, he turned his head to look at her. "We haven't really talked about a lot of things, have we?" She nodded and dropped her head.

He reached up to pull of his mask and sat properly, facing Starfire. "Okay. Let's talk about that now. Let's have the talk."

She arranged her skirt and faced him. He then took her hand in his that made her look up in his face. She was caught up in his blue eyes for a short moment, still amazed that she gets to see that. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked after a moment, already feeling sad.

His hand went to touch her cheek. "Hey, don't be sad." He smiled at her.

"I am not. I am just..." She trailed off not finishing her sentence. She breathed a sigh and her other hand began to fiddle with her skirt. "I am scared of you." She finished her thought. He chuckled at that which made her look at him.

"Star, don't." He said after. "The last thing I want is for you to be scared of me." He continued. "And why would you? I don't bite." He reached up and tilted his head to kiss her mouth. His mouth formed a smile as she respond to him. His arm gathering around her while his other hand held her cheek in place. Starfire's arms wound around his neck, gathering him closer. He bit her lower lip and gently tug.

Starfire pulled an inch away. "I thought you do not bite?" She asked breathless. Their noses still touching.

"Well, I don't. With your lips as an exception."

She smiled before returning to being serious. "Robin. We really need to do the talking."

"I know. I'm just calming you down." He explained. "Relax. Don't be nervous. I'm here. It's just me. I'll listen to you."

She regarded him with her eyes. "You being Robin, is what makes me afraid." She finished.

"What?" He asked confused. His eyebrows furrowing. "I don't understand. You're afraid of me being Robin?"

"A little. I know how Robin is. You're my leader. You want to know every little thing. You brood. You get mad easily. You-" He stopped her blabbing with a hand.

"Star. It's me. I'm here for you. I get where you're coming from. With all my brooding and stuff. But...in this relationship, there's no leader or follower. It's just us. I'm still Robin but I'm also Dick. You're Starfire and you're...you're the love of my life. And nothing can change that."

Starfire smiled at his words. And began to tell him all of the things she's doing in Tamaran. How she became the temporary grandruler, the problems she's facing and all other things they've missed out on each other. They discussed their relationship. How sorry he is and they began to understand each other. Sometimes he steal her kisses in between speaking.

After an hour, they ended up in her bed lying together. Still talking about each other and revelled in each other's touches. Starfire's head pillowed his chest while he stroked her back lovingly.

"Okay. So you'll be back after a week?" He inquired.

"Yes. I will be back then."

"Um..."

"You have something more to say, yes?" She moved around and crawled her way on top of his body. He's bearing all her weight now which he hasn't a problem at all. Their faces an inch apart. He smiled at her.

"It's nice to spend time with you." He kissed her forehead which made her giggle. "I just didn't realize how good it feels to be your boyfriend 'till now." He kissed her nose.

"You have me now." She cooed and pecked his lips.

"I'm so going to enjoy that." He kissed her cheek all the way to her jaw. She tilted her head to give him better access. "I'll miss you."

"Oh, Robin, I shall miss you too." They stared at each other eyes.

"Only a week. Then, you'll return to me." He said.

She nodded and pillowed her head in his chest.

 **XXXXX**

"You okay there, Star? You sure you don't wanna join?" Cyborg asked as Starfire helped him arranged the net they're using to play volleyball.

"I am sure friend Cyborg. I am quite happy to just do the watching." After they're done, Starfire went to sit beside Raven who's meditating in a corner, away from the noise of the people playing. Kid Flash, Aqualad, Bumblebee,Speedy and Mas Y Menos graced their tower and joined the voleyball game.

It was nice having friends come over, Starfire thought. It was a rather relaxing day. No petty crimes or alerts. Her problem with Tamaran seems to be managing. And well...things are really going well between her and Robin.

Calling him Dick or Richard, would be rather awkward for her in a sense that she doesn't really know him in that aspect of his life yet. It would take time for her to be used to that. But she doesn't have a problem with that at all;They have the time they want for themselves. Initially, they would get to that.

"Hhmm...having deep thoughts are we?" The girl beside her said.

"Oh. I thought you are meditating. Perhaps, I disturbed you? For that, I am sorry." She replied, surprised that Raven noticed her when she's deeply concentrated on her meditating.

"No, you're not." She replied and turned to glance where Starfire was looking. "It seems like I know what you're thinking."

"Am I that really easy to read?"

"When you're that happy." She gave her a brief hint of a smile and suddenly turned serious. "When are you leaving?" She asked, closing her book and placing it beside her.

"Five days after today." She paused to think. "That would be Friday."

"How long?"

"It is possible for a week. If the circumstances arises, two weeks would be the longest. Then I will be back here. I really do hope I will be gone for a short period of time."

"I do hope so. You know how Robin gets when he's serious and brooding." She looked in the direction of the people playing. "He's tolerable when you're here." She added.

She chuckled at that. "Truly?"

"Yeah. When you left...I don't know. He took his brooding to a whole new level." She took of her cape from the head to reveal her face. "He talks pretty hurtful stuff."

"He is not really good at expressing himself when he is high on emotions."

She snorted. "Yeah, you could say that. I do think he's just an asshole."

"Um...how is..." She paused, unsure if she will continue. "How is he with Zatanna...when I am on Tamaran?" She bit her lower lip for a moment.

"I really don't know what's with Zatanna, Star. I'm surprised you're friendly with her. I mean...I'm casual but..." She breathed deeply. " You know, don't worry yourself over her. All I know, and it's a fact, is that Robin really loves you. Like really. It's pretty strong. He's just dumb, that's all."

"I feel for him strongly as well."

"I could tell." She touched Starfire's shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on her." She winked.

"Raven!" She gasped. " I do not mean that!"

 **XXXXX**

After an hour, Starfire went back to the inside of the tower. It was the time for her video tranmission to Tamaran. It seems like her people seem to find not a cure, but a way to supress the disease spreading on Tamaran. As well as a medicine, to slow it down, and controll the pain and side effects.

She was along the hallway connected to her room when she felt it. The walls around her seems to be swirling and curling around her, having a life of it's own. Her mind dizzying and her head in significant pain, it surprised her. She was taken aback. It was like she was hit with so much force on her head, she grabbed on something to support her weight. With nothing to grab, she collapsed on the floor, cradling her head in her hands.

Something wet dropped in her lap. She touched the red liquid and feel it in her fingertips. It was her blood. Blood dripping from her nose.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: About the hologram ring guys, I do not know if that actually existed in Titans universe. So if ever it didn't and it was actually an idea of someone, because pretty read it in almost every fanfic of the Titans, I am asking for permission to include that on my story. That was a great idea.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Starfire!"

Someone made a jolt of a run towards her in a daze of panic. Warm hands enveloped her, holding her back so she won't fall further to the floor. "Are you okay?" She asked with a worried tone. Starfire was looking pale, her lips suddenly dry. She can feel Starfire's energy draining.

"Raven?" Her pale face looking at her friend. Raven helped Starfire get back on her wobbling knees. She put Starfire's arm around her shoulders to support her weight, clearly looking that she can't walk by herself if she tried. She looked at the Tamaranian princess' face.

"You okay?" She asked before she noticed blood dripping from her nose. She doesn't know if Starfire noticed it yet. "You're nose is bleeding. What happened?" She asked as she stood slowly, carrying Starfire with her. She put a hand on the wall to be steady. They staggered to Starfire's room hand in hand.

"I do not know." She said after they made it to her room, seeming to regain some of her balance. "My head really hurts." She said weakly. She fumbled for her head, her fingers touching her temple to soothe the ache. Raven made an effort to sit Starfire on her bed.

"You're alright before you left." She said. "Then you just projected to me. Do you want me to call Robin?" She asked concerned.

"No! I do not want to worry him. This is just a simple-" Whatever Starfire was going to say, it was cut short as she suddenly run for the extended bathroom of her room and kneel in front of the toilet. Raven following her inside.

Raven floated by her side, gently rubbing her back and pulling her hair for her so that it won't get in her way as she vomit. After a few minutes and Starfire was dry heaving, she sat up and rested her back on the bathroom wall as she gathered herself. Still feeling a bit disoriented.

"Azar, Star! Are you pregnant?!" Raven can't help it but think of that, as it is the first sign of being pregnant. It was the first thought that struck her mind. Although Starfire is a Tamaranian, she's still somehow very similar to human women except for her alien features.

Starfire's green eyes widened with shock at her words, clearly not expecting that comment. It wasn't even in her mind to begin with. Before she could take the moment to answer her accusation, she felt herself heaving again. She stood up fast then went to pray to the porcelain god.

This just strengthens Raven's belief of course. "I told you, Starfire! I told you not to rush things up!" She lectured.

Starfire put a hand before Raven's face, signalling for her to stop. She went to stand slowly and went to the sink to wash her face and mouth, the unpleasant taste still lingering on her tongue. After cleaning herself, she turned to Raven who in return raised an eyebrow at her, clearly waiting for an answer.

"I am not pregnant!" She exclaimed. "It is not possible!" She crossed her arms in her chest.

"Why is it not possible? Of course it's possible! Or do I have to lecture you about sex education?!" Raven's face show too deep of an emotion. As time goes by, she's really getting good at expressing herself. Although sometimes she's still timid but with her friends, it's a different kind of scenario.

Starfire's cheeks went impossibly tinged red. "X'hal, Raven! We did not do it!" Starfire exclaimed, explaining herself.

Raven upon hearing her answer, suddenly turned embarrassed but still not believing, at her sudden outburst. Quickly lecturing herself for jumping into conclusions. "You didn't?" She asked, unsure of herself.

"No." She said and breathed at her bangs. "I do not know why I am like this. I must be..." Then Starfire suddenly remembered the disease spreading on her planet, of the possibilty of her having it. She was suddenly nervous at once. "Raven...there is a plague going on my planet. It is possible...that I have it! But...the medical people from Tamaran claim that I am the okay. I..."

"Let me check you." Raven replied and put a hand on Starfire's forehead. Her hand now flowing with black energy.

"Hhmm...you're pretty fine. Nothing seems wrong. It's all okay." She said after a while. She took up a tissue paper and offered it to Starfire."Use this on your nose." She gestured with her finger.

Starfire took it and placed it on her nose to clean up her nose from blood. "I do not understand." She said shaking her head.

"Perhaps you're just too tired and the past few weeks are just taking a toll on you." She opened the bathroom door. "You should rest. Take a nap. You'll be fine." She suggested.

 **XXXXX**

Raven went back to the rooftop to retrieve her book which she left in her haste of going to Starfire's aid. The games were over when she arrived. The titans were just talking and helping themselves to the punch Cyborg made. She saw Zatanna talking to Robin which by the looks of it, invading his personal space.

Robin seemed uncomfortable enough and keeps on looking on his surroundings. Good, she thought. As she gather her book, Robin caught sight of her and practically excused himself, the moment he saw her and went to her direction. "Raven, have you seen Star?" He asked.

Raven contemplated on whether she should tell him about Starfire's little event but follows Starfire's orders not to say anything to him. After all, Starfire's fine and everything. A good sleep is what she needed. He shouldn't be worried. She eyed him for a while and then paid a glance at Zatanna. "Why is it you're looking for Starfire when Zatanna, as Starfire says, the all over you?" She quoted the words in the air with her fingers.

He glanced at Zatanna, who was looking at their direction, before he turned his attention to Raven. "She's just telling me something. Nothing too important." He explained.

Raven said nothing regarding his answer. "Starfire's just in her room. Probably tired." She shrugged.

"Okay. I'll just check on her." He said and then left without looking back. She observed Zatanna as her eyes followed the departing Robin. It was well hidden in her face, but being Raven, she caught Zatanna's well hidden glare at her direction. She really don't like Zatanna. There was something in her, she can't pinpoint. Well, she probably doesn't like too many people. But it seems, the boys are not awkward with her now, not like the first time. At least they were talking to her.

"Hey, Rae!" Beast Boy called, beaming at her. "Wanna play?" He tossed the ball at her. She just rolled her eyes at him annoyingly but still went in anyway.

 **XXXXX**

There was a soft knock by Starfire's door, who was already slipping to sleep. She moved and sat up. "Come in." She called at the door though somewhat her voice is still weak. She coughed and called again.

It was Robin, dressed in jeans and a shirt, looking like he just had gone from shower. His mask still planted on his face. He smiled at her, making her feel warm on the inside. He was carrying food in a tray and went to sit by her side.

"Hey." He greeted as he sat.

"Robin. What makes you come here?"

"Nothing." He scooted closer but not closer enough. "I just want to check on you." He pushed the tray on her. "Eat." He said in a cool tone.

Starfire was glad he brought her food. She barely eaten and all of that she just threw up and was now feeling the hunger. She can almost feel her stomach gurgling in response to him.

"Do you want some?" She asked as she munched on a sandwich he prepared.

"No. I'm fine." Robin replied as he read a book he picked up from Starfire's bedside table.

"Um...you will really not enjoy such things."

Robin glanced at her, raising one eyebrow up. "Yeah, I figured." He smiled. "I'm not really into romantic books. All done?" He finished.

Starfire drank the water he gave before speaking. "Yes. Thank you for bringing me food. It was most delicious." She smiled.

"I'm being a great boyfriend." He smirked and took the tray from her lap. She just chuckled at his antics. "I'll just take this in the kitchen. You want anything?"

"Could I have a soda, please?" She inquired after thinking.

"Soda? Not mustard?" He asked as he stood.

"I am having the mood for soda right now."

"Okay." He smiled and patted her head. "One soda, coming right up."

Indeed, he went back in with a soda for her and himself. Starfire feeling better and maybe it's because her stomach was now full. "I am aware that I do have to exercise for this soda."

He chuckled at her. "You're being silly, Star." He eyed her body before he stared straight back to her face before drinking his soda. "You look great. Sexy." He said mischievously.

Starfire went red as he rakes her body with his eyes, feeling suddenly naked and conscious. "I could still see your eyes from this distance." She told him.

"Well, I could perv all I want with my girlfriend." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Robin!" She reached for a pillow and threw it at his direction.

"Could I join you in bed?" Seeming to realize what he said, he went a little red faced. "I mean..." Starfire didn't need to be told twice. She knew what he meant. They're still not ready for that kind of thing. She scooted at her side of the bed to make room for Robin. Robin went in, seeming to compose himself and gathered the sheets around them. He placed their soda by the bedside table.

"Star?" He asked as he propped his head on his elbow. His body pressing to hers.

"Yes?"

"How come you still call me Robin?" Starfire thought of how to answer his question before she also propped her head on her elbow, facing Robin.

"You mean why do I not call you Dick or Richard?" She asked him. His hand went in to her waist to get her closer.

"Yeah. Cyborg and Beast Boy always call me by my name ever since, whenever we were alone and the others are not around to listen." He told her as he tucked in a stray strand of her hair.

"Um...which do you prefer I call you?" She asked, her own hand coming to rest at his waist.

"It's your call. Whatever you feel comfortable." Starfire nodded in understanding. She put her finger in her lower lip to make the appearance of thinking, a trait she picked up on Earth.

"Then I shall call you Dick...but..." She stalled, thinking what to say next. "I have to be honest with you. It is...what do you call it again?..." She paused, searching for words to supply her thoughts. "Awkward." She said as she remembered. "It is rather awkward for me to call you Dick because I have known you to be Robin ever since I came here on Earth. I am used to calling you Robin. It is pretty new to pronounce."

"Um...yeah. It was rather quick. You know, with all my other life and such."

"Yes. It is rather confusing. I do not know who Dick is. All I know is that, that is your real name."

"Um...ookkaaayy. In a sense, you're right. Uh...do you wanna..." He tugged at the collar of his shirt. "I can take you to Gotham with me. I needed to go down there anyway." He took her hand in his. "You can have a date with Dick Grayson." He cheekily commented.

"You do not mind?"

"Why would I? Besides, we never get to date. I mean date with stroll outside, watch movies and stuff. I want to experience that with you. Let's do that before you leave."

"Okay." Starfire replied, making the hapiness of her voice at a minimal effect. "I would love to." And for that, she received a kiss on the forehead from Robin.

"Now sleep." He said before closing his own eyes and laying his head on a pillow.

"But it is still the afternoon." Starfire said, gazing by her bedroom window.

"I know Star but I'm tired and I really wanted to get some sleep." Her smell makes him feel relaxed and comfy, lulling him deep into sleep. "Besides, any minute now, if Bumblebee sees you, she's gonna tackle you for a girl talk." He rolled his eyes at that. He knows for sure that Bumblebee would want to know about him and Starfire.

She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him close to her. His arms hugging her body in return. "I was preparing to sleep as well before you came in here. I might as well continue it." She said with her eyes closed.

"Good. Let's snuggle and sleep." He said and hugged her closer than before.

 **XXXXX**

The sun had fully set on the ocean, making the night sky rather full of pretty, bright stars. The Titan tower now full of guests from Titans East, was noisier than ever. Raven found it annoying and went to the kitchen to get herself some herbal tea. She didn't notice she was followed by a nosy bee, who stealthily walked behind her.

Raven rolled her eyes at this and frown. "I can sense you, you know." She said without turning around.

"Aw, you got me!" Bumblebee whined. She walked to the refrigerator to fetch herself a glass of cold water. "I'm so thirsty!" She said as she drank. "But that was a good game though."

Raven being Raven, just nodded and didn't speak up. "Hey, Rae. Where's Robin and Starfire?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

True to that, Raven hasn't noticed the two anywhere the tower since she talked to Robin a few hours ago. She looked around but there's no sign of them. "I don't know. They're in there somewhere. You'll see them."

Bumblebee smiled a knowing one. "Yeah, there just probably making out in a corner." She said as she snorted and laughed. Just then Zatanna came through the kitchen door eyeing them warily.

"What's funny?" She asked.

Bumblebee composed herself before answering. "Hi Zatanna! We're just talking about Robin and Starfire." She can't help but giggled.

Zatanna upon hearing that, rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Please." Sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Please what?" Raven asked curiously, her attention all on Zatanna now. Bumblebee looked curious as well.

"I get it! Robin and Starfire's a couple. Yey." She deadpanned. "So what? It's like Starfire's great and everything. I mean, my gosh!" She finished in a huff.

Bumblee's eyes widened, her mouth opened in an 'o'. "What's gotten into you?" She asked in disbelief. "I thought you and Starfire were okay?"

It was Zatanna's turn to widenef her eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry. Maybe I just drank too many."

"Hey Bee! Come here for a sec and help me!" Cyborg called out from the common room. Bumblebee left the two girls before looking at Zatanna dissapointedly.

Zatanna gave Raven an unsured smile. "Zatanna, may I remind you, we don't have alcoholic drinks served." Raven said as she passed Zatanna. Before she reached the kitchen door, she paused and looked back. "Slip of the tongue, I guess."

 **XXXXX**

"All set Star?" Robin asked her, as he fixed his clothes into his duffel bag. He planned for a one day visit but decided that it would be fun if he could spend some time with Starfire before she go to Tamaran.

"I am nearly finished." Starfire replied.

"You sure you're okay abou this?" He asked Cyborg who was sitting in the common room.

"Yup. For the little lady. Just take care of her, kay?" He made sure. "If not..." He clenched his two fists together to let Robin get what he wanted to say.

"I know that." He nodded in return. The other Titans left yesterday afternoon and so it was the four of them who will be left.

Starfure burst in from the door and joined her friends. She carried a pink backpack full of her clothes and stuff. It will be a two or three days with just Robin and her. "I am ready."

Robin opened up the back of the car to put their belongings while Starfire wait for him. They had gone from the tower using the secret tunnel connecting to the city. "Um...Robin, this car...it belongs to you, yes?"

"Yeah." He asked suddenly embarassed. He walked by her side and open the passenger door of the car for her.

"How come we did not saw you driving this car?" She asked as she went to sit inside. Robin went around to the other door.

"It's part of being Dick. It's a secret." He smiled at her as he started to drive. "Since we're going to Gotham, you should really start to call me Dick." His hand went for hers as he drive.

"Okay Dick." She chuckled at that. "Where are we staying?" She asked as the car turned to a corner.

"I've booked a hotel for us. Did you get the ring from Cyborg? You should wear it now."

Starfire picked the ring she put in her pocket and wear it on her ring finger, making her appearance transformed just like before. Not much alterations. She's just the same, only her alien heritage was hidden by the hologram.

"I can't call you Starfire now. It would totally blow up our cover. "

"What will you call me then?"

"Okay. Let's think of something." He was silent for a while, thinking. "Koriand'r is your Tamaranian name, right?"

"Yes. That would be me."

"Okay, let's call you Kori then."

"It is fine to me." She beamed at him.

They arrived at a hotel designated on the center of Gotham. By the look of it, it was an expensive, high class hotel. She can tell as they entered. The moment they're near the premises, a person approached them and Dick, as she now call him, gave him the car key. He was about the same age as them, but completely mundane. He wore a red uniform complete with a hat and shiny black shoes. When Starfire had asked Dick about the guy, he informed her that that was a valet. And now she understood that it was his job.

She walked side by side with Dick, who wore his sunglasses as he linked her arm with his. They went to the desk and asked for a key to their supposed room. She was impressed that Dick was like used to living like this. He acted like one rich kid.

After they arrived to their room, Dick following her, the first one she checked was the window. Judging by the distance, they were probably on the fifth floor of the hotel. The wind was brushing her face, her hair flowing in response. "It is most glorious, Dick! I thank you for bringing me here."

He smiled and went to her. His arms enveloping her into a hug by her waist. Her back to his chest. He kissed her hair as she leaned into his arms. "You're more glorious, Star."

She turned around and they were face to face. This time she was the one who initiated their kiss. Her mouth was on him the moment he closed his eyes. It was soft supple little kisses, showing affection for him and he loved it every time her mouth dipped into him. He deepened the kiss and pressed against hers, causing her to lean by the open window. His tongue seek for entrance and her hand went to play with his hair. Her other hand clutched at his shirt to feel him closer. She could feel his mouth roving around hers as he tasted her. He moaned gently when Starfire bit his lower lip. It was getting pretty heated from soft kissed to passionately frantic one.

His hand moved to her hip just when her communicator beeped.

Starfire broke the kiss first; Dick holding her in place as he gasped for breath. When he let her left, she went for her backpack to pull out her communicator. It was Beast Boy's face that greeted her.

"Hi Star. Sorry to call you so quickly." He reasoned out.

"Greetings, Beast Boy. It is the okay. How can I help you?"

"Is Rob there?"

"Yes. He is..." She spare a glance at him. "-unavailable for the moment."

"Okay. Tell him I said hi." He paused then remembered the reason for his sudden calling. "Um...Galfore called a few minutes ago. I said you're out of town and that you'll call him when I get to you."

"Oh. Does it seem urgent?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so."

She smiled at him. "Thank you for giving me the 'heads up' friend Beast Boy."

"Okay. Just enjoy your trip okay?" He said before signing off.

"He really knew how to have a good timing." Dick said sarcastically and went to sit at the bed by Starfire's side.

She smiled at him and poked him in the chest. "We can continue the making out later." She made a pretty face at him.

"Aww. Can't we just get back to where we were?" He said inching closer to her.

She laughed at that just before her vision of him became doubled before her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Comment your reviews alright? Let me know what you're thinking? Is the story good or bad? I'll appreciate your reviews. Also, thank you to those who reviewed my story. You don't know how that motivated me to write further.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Starfire blinked her eyes close, willing the dizziness to go away. She hadn't anticipated that. There's no warning of the attack, only action. She felt helpless. Dick who was still clueless on what's happening to her girlfriend, inched closer to her. He jolted when she gripped his arm hard. He didn't expect that.

She rested her forehead to his neck and breathed. Her other hand landed at his lap. He was suddenly worried. "Star? You okay?" He brushed her back to soothe her.

It was bad. As bad as it could get. Worse than the first time she experienced it. "It hurts." She said, blinking back tears.

He pulled her face with his hands, gently. He inspected her face, looking for something. "Shh. Don't cry, Star." He wiped away a tear that dropped from her left eye. "I'll call Raven. See what's up with you."

She just nodded, unable to speak. She wanted that. It hurts a lot.

When Raven came, Dick was holding Starfire in the bed, caressing her hair with his fingers. She fell asleep while waiting. Dick turned his head and acknowledged her. "Raven." He said, not too loud so as not to wake Starfire.

"What happened?" Her voice calm, burrying the worry she feel inside. She took one look at the sleeping Starfire and she could tell what Starfire was feeling. Her breathing ragged than normal.

"I don't know. She just told me her head hurts." He brushed a hair from her face. "It was good she fell asleep. Do you need her awake?"

"No. It's fine." Raven sat and work her magic. "I don't know what's happening to her." She breathed a sigh and adjusted her hand. "She's like this the other day."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Relax, Dick." She regarded him. "She's fine. Nothing's wrong."

"But you said, she's like this the other day."

"Yes, she is. She didn't want to worry you. But honestly, I've checked her twice. She's healthy. No problem at all. She's just stressed that's why."

"You sure? Because we can go back to Jump now, make her better."

"Azar. Don't you trust me? Just don't give her something to stress about, okay?" She stood up and kissed Starfire's forehead. "I did what I can. Her breathing's fine now. When she wakes up, she'll be fine. Take care of her.

"Of course, I will." He huffed and Raven was instantly out of the room as fast as she went in.

 **XXXXX**

Dick looked at the figure of the sleeping Starfire, stroking her hair and face. His phone beeped in his pocket and he pulled it out. He pressed a button and took the call. "What?" He asked in slight annoyance.

The person at the end of the line laughed at him. "Chill, bro." He pushed his hand to his face before speaking. "Jason, what do you want? I don't have the time." He stood up and went to the window.

"Are you on Gotham?" His brother asked, unnerved with his tone. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Why would I? And how the fuck did you know that?" He said disappointedly. He didn't want for them to find out his in town. At least he wanted to have time to spend with Starfire first.

"Well, this town has eyes and ears for one. They can't resist Dick Grayson you know."

"What?!" He asked, sensing that the media already knew he's in town.

"Yes. You're pictures are all over the internet fucker. And...oohh, who's that chic you're with? She's very hot by the way. Could I join you two?" He asked in a suggestive tone, with his eyebrows wriggling. Of course, Dick can't see that.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way, Jason!" He said, suddenly angered at the way he sees her. "She's my girl, for fucking sake!" He looked out beyond the window and noticed a few stragglers lurking downstairs.

"Aww. Cool down, bro! I'm just messing, alright!" That's what he could offer that could be closest to an apology. "Anyway, I'm on way to the hotel you're staying at. I wanna meet this angel."

Dick raked his hair and glanced at Starfire. "Figures."

"C'mon! You know I love you bro!" Jason laughed at the end of the line.

 **XXXXX**

Dick went to the bathroom for a change of clothes. He never wanted to leave Starfire but thought that this would be over the sooner it's done. And he can't wait to be with her. He looked around for a piece of paper and scribbled out a note for her. He put it underneath the lamp at the table for her to see it the moment she wakes up.

Before he went to the door to meet Jason, he bent to peck Starfire's sleeping form lightly on the lips. "I'll be back before you know it, Star." He whispered into her ear. Starfire just stirred and changed the position of her arm but didn't woke up. He stealthily walk to the door so she can sleep in silence.

The restaurant of this hotel would be two floors below their room. The place was adorned with grandiose chairs and tables, with a motif of white and gold. The moment you enter, the smell of fine cook food will assault your nose. Its ceiling was high and its walls were glass, overlooking the city beyond.

The sky was startlingly orange and pink, the sunset nearly coming. Starfire had slept it all day in their room. Jason was waiting at the table beside the glass wall, checking his phone as he waited.

Dick went straight to the seat across his brother and didn't acknowledge him. He wore his civilian clothes and a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes. He didn't bother to greet Jason.

The instant he sat, Jason looked up, clearly expecting his behavior. This was the Dick he knew, the cool, smart ass, instant celebrity and a head turner. Not his alter ego, who fight crimes and evils. Stop the bad guys and save the world.

He was the second adopted son. Of course he knew his family's other jobs but it wasn't his forte. He'd trained with Dick whenever he gets home or visit, but he never don any suit or uniform. And his perfectly okay with that. He preferred the popularity of being Bruce Wayne's son.

"No nice greetings?" He asked as he picked up the menu and tossed it to Dick. He grabbed one and scanned the menu.

"No." He said as he checked his own.

He smirked at him, clearly used at this side of Dick. He was his brother after all. "Where's your girlfriend? I ought to meet her."

"Who says?" Dick finally looked at him, his left eyebrow raised in response. He called on a waiter to get their order.

"I should meet her first before the paparazzi gets on the way. Chat and talk a little. You know, brotherly stuff." He said and wiggled his eyebrows at him. His smile mischievous.

Dick just rolled his eyes. The waiter stood beside their table just in time to get their order. Dick was telling the waiter what food they would like to eat. Jason uninterested, moved his eyes to the entrance of the restaurant, checking every possible female he can hook up with.

That's when he saw this chic entered the room. She was alone looking for someone. He was having an internal battle with his mind if he should approach the lady or not. She's strikingly attractive, with all that curves and her body hugging dress. It was a body to die for. Not to mention when you look further upward, this chic was terribly gorgeous. Her red hair was long, right up to the middle of her back, with pretty bangs that framed her pretty face. He knew, he was practically ogling. His eyes glued to her.

He decided he'd call her 'angel'. His angel was looking pretty lost. He wondered.

He didn't even heard his brother, seeking for his attention. Maybe asking for what food he wants. Dick looked annoyingly to the direction he was staring at, unsuccessful with him. He started to stood from his chair.

He didn't care for the moment where his brother would go. But his brother crossed his line of vision, trailing the path to his self proclaimed angel. His eyes widened, unbelieving the sight before him. Dick's hands rested from either of his angel's arms and leaned in, to his surprise, to kiss her on her mouth, with this entire people surrounding them. And surely, it wasn't just a peck or a simple kiss. It was a passionate kiss with tongue involved and lip biting. His jaw dropped from that.

He knew Dick to be very discreet about his personal life. He doesn't want the press all over him. And tomorrow for certain or maybe a few minutes from now, the scene will hit, the fastest broadcasting way, the internet.

Dick might as well broadcast himself. The shock he'd gotten from that was memorable. Dick whispered something to her ear before they went to the table they were occupying. Dick gestured another seat to the waiter so Kori could sit and the waiter gladly obliged.

He made sure that his girlfriend took her seat before he took his.

"Holy Shit!", was all Jason could say. His mind unable to process this. His angel turned at him. "Greetings." She smiled. Now that he was up close with her, he noticed her eyes were a shade of vivid green.

"Hi." He said after he'd recovered. "I'm Jason." He offered his hand for her to shake. She took it before she spoke. "I am Kori. It is nice to meet you, Jason." He kinda chuckled at her accent. It was weird, too formal for his liking.

"Back off." His brother sternly regarded him. She swatted the hand Dick put in her way.

"Dick, do not be rude." She lectured him. "I apologize for his behavior. You are his brother, yes?"

He nodded. "Wow. You never told me you got a pretty big fish catch. To which sea have you looked, might as well I catch one myself." He joked which his brother didn't find humor in. "Okay. Okay." He resigned. "I was just joking."

"You better not be. I saw you drooling over my girl. Fuck. off."

Kori cleared her throat to get the attention of both boys. "Please do not fight. And please", she turned to Dick, "why are you angry with a fish? We could catch one if you like." The moment she said that, Jason burst out laughing, his hand clenching his stomach.

Kori frowned and looked at Dick. He leant in and whispered something to her. Kori blushed, suddenly aware of what she said. "Oh. My apologies."

"That's not nice, Jason." Dick said. "Be nice to Kori. She's my girlfriend."

"I know that the moment you kissed her, bro. It's really obvious." Kori blushed at what he said and he found it cute. He turned to his brother. "You surprised me you know. Making a scene like that. You probably know, that would be all out Gotham the moment we left this place."

"I know." He simply said, smug.

"And you don't care?"

"Why would I?" He challenged. He took a sip of his water.

"Oh I don't know, because everytime you dated girls you're so private? And I mean, you never kissed them in front of people, even in front of me. So tell me about this girl of yours." He said with sarcasm.

"Could you please don't talk like it's just the two of us?" He said and looked at Kori.

He then remembered himself. How rude was he, he thought. "Sorry Kori. I got carried away."

Her eyes narrowed and looked at Dick. "Please, what is this other girls he was saying?"

Dick scooted his seat closer to hers. "We'll talk later, babe, okay? It's nothing to worry about." He then looked in his direction. "First of all, I never dated anyone except her." Jason snorted at that, not believing. "Second, this is Kori. I wouldn't mind being seen with her. Whatever you saw, that was my true intentions with her. She's for keeps." He reached up a hand of hers and kissed it.

Jason just rolled his eyes. "Okkaaay. Um...how come I only saw her today? I mean...you never mentioned her before."

Dick smirked. "You know her." He stated as a matter of fact.

"I knew her?" He studied Kori. "Where?" He can't remember. "I knew you're flirting with that alien chic, but never with..." He stopped himself. He looked over Kori and observed. Now that he think of it, this girl has a good resemblance with Starfire. Although he wasn't quite sure, 'cause he never met her in person. Only in pictures. Blurred ones and pictures which were shot from afar. Wow.

He swallowed. "Woah. Wait a minute. You mean?" His eyes inquiring. He was looking at Dick for answers. "You mean, you're Starfire?!" He concluded.

"Sshh. Lower your voice." Dick warned.

"Sorry." He said sheepish and turned to Kori. "Wow. Oh. I'm sorry. It is nice to finally meet you Star-, I mean Kori."

"I am delighted as well. To meet the brother of Dick, is a pleasure."

He chuckled at that and looked at Dick. "So you've finally got the girl, huh?"

Dick beamed and looked at Kori. "Oh yes."

 **XXXXX**

They ate after. The waiter served the food they ordered after a few minutes. It was good. The food was great. Dick was happy Kori appreciated it. It was obvious the way she eagerly ate. Jason could only stare. It was incredible to see such beautiful girl to eat the way like Kori eats.

Of course, Dick made it to a point to ask mustard for Kori. He wouldn't forget that. They talk in between spoonfuls of food. It was nice to rekindle the bond between Jason. And also, to have Starfire as Kori by Dick's side.

"Well. It was nice catching up, bro." He said as he dipped a napkin to his mouth to remove any food smeared. "I'll go first. See you next time, Kori." He stood and kissed her cheek. Dick stood to talked to his brother out of earshot.

"Will you visit Bruce?" He asked as he adjusted the cuff of his jacket.

"I don't know really. Maybe."

"Okay. That's up to you. I'll head out." He said and looked back at Kori.

"Goodbye, Jason." She smiled and waved.

It was Dick who paid the food after Jason left. Having no choice as Jason purposely left his wallet at the car. "All set?" He asked Kori.

"Um...could I please go to the room of rest first?" He frowned before picking up what she said. "That's restroom, Star." He chuckled.

"Oh. I apologize."

"Okay. I'll wait you here."

Starfire came out of the door, after feeling refreshed. She could see from the table they'd occupied. She straightened out her dress and walked to him. Upon walking halfway, a man in his early thirties approached her.

"Excuse me, darling." He said which made her paused. She looked to his face. "Yes?" She politely said. She noticed the man was indeed, not a man. He was gay in a suit.

"I'm sorry but I noticed you. I'm Franco." He reached out a hand. "Oh." She smiled and took it. "My name is Kori Anders. What can I help you with?"

"Ah, yes." He opened his wallet and pulled out a black card and gave it to her. "I'm from a modelling company. You caught my eye, darling. You're perfect to be a model. Such a beautiful thing."

She read the card he gave. His name is Franco Smith from Hyper Vouge. She don't have any idea about what he's talking about. He looked to Dick's direction for help. Luckily, he saw her and made a move to her way.

He wove a hand behind her back. "Are you okay, Kori?" He gently asked and regarded the man before him. Franco turned his attention to Dick, clearly delighted.

"Mr. Grayson! What a pleasure to see you."

Dick smiled and accepted his offered hand. "Hi. I'm sorry but we haven't been introduced."

"Oh. Yes, yes. How rude of me. I'm Franco Smith. Is she your girlfriend?" He pointed out Kori.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you but I am very interested with your girlfriend. You see, I work for a modeling company and your girlfriend passed all there is to be a model. She's tall, gorgeous, not to mention, a very good body too."

"Ah. So you want to make her a model?"

"Yes! I already gave her my calling card." He turned to Kori. "If you're interested dear, which I hope you are, you may reach me with that number."

Kori gazed at the card in her hand. "Yes. I will get back to you as soon as I can. I thank you for your offer."

"Very well. It was nice meeting the two of you. Call me, Kori alright?" He said before he left.

Kori turned to Dick. Her eyes questioning. "I was surprised that someone approached me like that." She said before they head out the restaurant.

"I'm not."

Kori frowned, confused but she didn't say anything. They made a turn for the elevator. "Ground floor, please." Dick said to the elevator operator which made Kori turned to him. "We are not going back to our room?" She asked.

"No. It's still early. I wanna have fun with you." He gave her a lazy smile. He rested a hand around her shoulders. Through the years, Dick finally grew and his height reached up to that of Starfire's. He was taller than her but not by much. Just an inch but he's happy with that.

"But I am not dressed to go out." He looked at the dress she's wearing. He disagreed with her in every sense.

"You're fine, really." He assured her.

"Where are we going, Dick?" Kori asked, curiosity killing her.

"You'll see", was all he said.

 **XXXXX**

Dick drove the car in companionable silence. Kori never said anything and waited for their arrival to wherever Dick was heading. Finally after thirty minutes of driving, they finally arrived to their destination. Dick being an extra gentleman for their nigh out, opened her car door.

They went inside. It was very dark with the music blearing. It rumbled on the floor together with their feet as they walked on. Multi colored bright lights danced on their faces. The building was packed. The crowd high with energy. People their age dominated the club.

They made their way to the bar and sat on a stool. "Do you want something?" Dick said to her ear so she can hear him. "Can we drink? We are not of legal age."

"Just tonight we can. You want anything?"

"I would love to try a strawberry daiquiri." She smiled.

He turned to the bartender and ordered Kori's drink. "I'll have a coke with rum." The bartender obliged and within a few minutes, Kori was drinking her strawberry daiquiri. "Oh, this is very tasty." Her eyes smiling as she sipped her drink.

He lifted up his drink for Kori to toast to. She smiled at him as she lifted her own. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked her.

"Of course. I am having the fun." Her drink was already halfway. Kori was surely enjoying her drink, savouring the taste of it. "Is this the way Dick Grayson lives?" She asked after a minute.

"Kinda.", his tone loud, so as to defeat the loud music. "I wanted to show you this. So you can see." She studied him before answering. "I must admit, this is rather different. This shows your fun side." She laughed.

"You're not mad?" He scooted closer.

"No." She answered honestly. "Though I am surprised, I still love this side of yours, Dick. And I believe, we still have to do the talking about the girls you have apparently dated."

"Star, there's no one else."

"Excuse me, Dick Grayson?" They were interrupted by a girly voice and he looked up to see. The girl went between them, blocking his view of Kori. "I'm sorry but I don't know you." He tilted his head to see Kori but the girl made her body a shield so that he won't see Kori. He lifted and eyebrow but before he could say something, Kori stood from her seat.

"I am sorry but you are interrupting us." Kori said, her arms crossed at her chest. But the girl didn't seem to hear her or chose to ignore. Either way, this made Kori mad. She positioned herself beside Dick. Dick was already standing.

The girl rested a hand at Dick's shoulders but before it could land, Kori swatted it with her hand. "I said keep your hands off my boyfriend." Her voice increasing in tone. The girl finally looked at her from head to toe. "I'm sorry miss but no one is believing you." She said and attempted again to gain Dick's attention.

Kori's patience was reached and the alcohol in her drink, only pushing her far. She pulled Dick by the collar of his suit jacket, and pressed her lips to his. He was taken aback but responded after a second, his hand hugging around her waist to press her closer to his body as he smiled to her mouth while kissing her.

The girl, knowing where she stood with Dick, left in a hurry. Seemingly embarrassed that the girl she fought with was actually the girlfriend. Dick kissed Kori one last time before pulling away and rested his forehead against hers. They were both in a hazy state.

"God, I love that." His breathing hitched. "So feisty." Kori only smirked at him which shocked him. He kissed her forehead before pulling her to the dancing crowd. He started to dance with the beat and Kori following his moves.

"I thought you are not doing the dancing. You never danced before" She said to his ear. "Only for you tonight." He answered and her lips curled upward into a flirtatious smirk. They danced with each other, seemingly lost in the moment. Not caring about the people around them. It was just them in each other's eyes.

Kori began to dance sensually. She flipped her hair and moved her arms above her head before touching her body provocatively. "You promise that you have never dated anyone other than me?" She asked, her voice seductive, making the room raise in temperature.

"All yours." He said playfully to her ear and gently bit her earlobe. They danced and gyrated their bodies with one another. There were groping involved. He would touch her somewhere and she would do the same, driving him crazy. His eyes were only for her, as she danced with confidence, gaining the attention of those around them.

She would drive him to the edge when she kisses his neck or gently bites it. Their mouths were connected from time to time, only breaking to continue their dance of seduction. Until the night ended and they decided to go to their hotel, the sexual tension didn't leave them.

 **XXXXX**

They entered the lobby within its revolving doors. Kori went in first, Dick following behind. As it was past midnight, the lobby was visibly thin of people. Either they went to their respective homes or went to their respective rooms. Only the staff and a few guests remained that roamed around the hotel.

They reached up the elevator, unbreakable silence looming over them. The moment they entered the elevator and were closed behind their back, Dick rushed to Kori and pinned her against the wall. His arms enveloped hers and he moved it above her head, resting it on the elevator wall.

He didn't waste time. He attacked her lips and she responded. His body pressed to hers; his leg in between of hers. Kori kissed him just as hard, tilting her head to deepen their frantic kissing. Too short of time, the elevator dinged open and the door slowly opened up. He pulled away from Kori but didn't let go of her arm. There was a girl of their age waiting in for the elevator. She stared as they made their exit off the elevator. Their hands never leaving each other's and didn't pay a glance at the girl.

It was the longest walk of his life. His other hand reached up to the pocket of his jacket, looking for their card key. It was a minute before he found it. The door slid shut after they entered.

They didn't remember who kissed who or who removed Kori's hologram ring, making her true form show. All they know is that they were tangled in each other's arms, sitting by the bed and Starfire straddling his lap as he kissed her. Her hands were caressing his hair. Her hands enthralled by its softness against her fingers.

Dick was clutching her hip while the other hand was fumbling for the zipper of the dress at her back. There was no talking but they did know what was happening. Starfire shrugged his jacket of his shoulders, his shirt following his jacket on the floor.

It was harder to remove Starfire's dress, its sleeve halfway down her bare shoulders. She helped him with his struggle. She clutched the hem of her dress which already rode upward and moved it above her head. Dick took it from her and tossed it to where his clothes were. He checked out her body with his eyes landing on her lacy, black underwear.

She fumbled for his belt buckle and he helped her with it before he tugged it down on his own, leaving him in his boxers.

He gently pushed Starfire, landing on the bed on her back. She was beneath him. His lips made her way to her jaw before nuzzling her neck and nibbling it. She smelled so good it's making him dizzy. He pressed between her legs making both of them moan in response.

Her hands sprawled on his chest before travelling downward into his stomach. She opened her legs a bit more to cradle his body. She bit his shoulder making him grunt. His hand reached her breast with doubt. Unable to move forward, she reached up to his hand and placed it for him.

He breathed into her neck, giving her goose bumps before gently fondling her bra. His lips reconnected with hers. They were drowning and drowning in lust and love. They knew if they didn't stop sooner, the inevitable will happen right there and right now.

Either of them can't stop. Unable to stop. Don't want to stop. Dick could already feel it, his need for her, pulsating between them. Starfire pulled away. Her forehead connected to the curve of his neck. "Richard", he breathed. He stopped and slammed his body down to hers. "I know, Star." He barely said, gasping for breath. "Give...give me a minute." He ended.

He rested his head on her shoulder, never leaving the position they were in. Her fingers were roaming around his back, gently playing. He pulled away from her body and stood up. "I need a shower." He said to Starfire and she understood what he meant. She nodded and then he went to the bathroom.

After an hour, Dick finally came out of the shower. His hair dishevelled with water. He noticed Starfire's eyes were closed and was covered in their sheet. He pulled up boxer shorts from their dresser drawer. When he was done, he joined Starfire underneath the covers. She sensed it and faced him. She was still in her lacy, black underwear with nothing on.

She smiled at him. "Do you need me to be dressed?" She asked, reluctant. He snuggled closer and looked through her eyes. "I don't need that. I just need you close." He said and she nodded. She adjusted her position and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry." She said and he understood that. "Star, don't." He caressed her face. "Whenever you're ready. I'll wait. I don't want to push you. I was just..." He searched for words as she waited. "You were just so sexy today in that dress and you drove me crazy, you know? You don't know how much you've put me through. You're really turning me on, even now." He regarded her.

She giggled. "Yes. I know that." She made gentles strokes in his chest. "You were really beautiful today too. I was captivated." He snorted at that. "I really enjoyed today specially this night. I thank you, Dick."

He kissed her lips for a short moment. "All for my Star." He said and she closed her eyes, sleep and exhaustion already creeping in. "I love you", she murmured sleepily.

"I love you too." He answered before closing his own eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: LOL. I hope you forgive me for that lame 'Hyper Vogue'. Hahaha. I don't know any name that will make sense. I apologize if this chapter failed to reach you. I'll try harder next time. For all the grammatical errors, I'm sorry. Also, do you have any suggestions with this story? Just tell me and I'll try to include it in.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

His hand landed on something soft. Everything around him smells so good. Everything was perfect. He opened one eye to inspect his surroundings. There was the source of the heavenly warmth he's feeling. Starfire faced her side of the bed, her back pressed against his chest.

It was her stomach that he was feeling with his hand. He felt lazy to stood up. Starfire still sleeping in his arms. He snuggled closer to her. He brushed away her hair that covered her neck. He bent his head and nuzzled her neck.

He was contented this way, waking up to Starfire by his side every morning. It was the first time they slept by each other side. He could feel sleep was coming back to him as it was still early six in the morning. His eyes were already closing when his phone rang. Disturbed, he grunted with annoyance.

He took the phone and received the call. He sighed when he saw it was Jason. "What the hell, Jason?!"

"Is that how you greet someone?", came a stern voice from the other end of the line. Dick's eyes went wide. "Dad?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Yes. You suddenly remember? I used Jason's phone because you're not answering me. I want you here in one hour." He commanded.

Dick breathed. "I can't. In fact, I don't want to." Starfire stirred by his side. He gently tugged the covers off him and stood out of the bed.

"One hour. Now. Bring your girl too. I know about her." He rolled his eyes at that. He doesn't want his father meddling with his personal life.

"Sure you are." He huffed. He looked at Starfire who was slowly sitting up. She looked at him and her eyes were questioning. He gestured his hand to his phone and gestured for her to wait. He hung up and tossed his phone on the bed.

He sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration. "Morning, Star.", he greeted before he walked back and dig under the covers. He avoided to look at her body and maintained his eyes at her face, not looking further downward. Stafire laughed at that upon noticing. "I shall have the shower first. You are going somewhere, yes?" She asked, stiffling a giggle.

"Yes, but you're coming with me." He smiled at her.

"I am? But is it the okay if I go with you?" She asked worried. She wouldn't want to impose herself on anyone. "Yes, it is the okay, Star. Actually, he told me he wants to see you too. And if ever he doesn't want to, I wouldn't leave you here alone." He said.

"Um...who is 'he'? Is it Jason?" Starfire asked, curios. She fiddled with her fingers.

"No. It's my dad."

"Oh." She said. "Then I shall live you here so I can take my shower." She finished and stood from the bed. The covers dropped off from her body. Dick instantly looked away from her and blushed. She eyed him, inspecting. Then she mischievously smiled.

"Why are you not looking at me? Am I not that attractive to look at?" She teased.

"Star! You don't know how much I'm holding back right now. Just...go get your shower." He finished, still not looking. Starfire chuckled. She kissed his cheek before rushing to the bathroom.

 **XXXXX**

Dick was nearly done with his shower. His hand searched for a towel. He turned off the valve and dried his body. He covered himself before pulling the shower curtain away. He was shocked when he saw Starfire leaning by the sink.

She was wearing tight ripped jeans and a dark violet off shoulder blouse. She matched it with a short heeled step in. He looked at her from head to toe. At that instant, he realized how lucky he was.

He watched her in amazement. She doesn't noticed him finished his shower. She was busy rummaging around the cabinet. He smirked to himself and crossed his arms at his bare chest. After a while when she's done, Starfire looked in his way. She smiled upon seeing him.

"You are done? I am sorry I entered without your permission." She suddenly found the tiled floor interesting.

"It's okay, Star. What are you doing?" He dropped his arms from his chest and walked to her. "Oh, yes." She beamed at him. "I noticed the hair of yours around your chin is growing. I do not like that." She said, frowning.

He laughed at her innocent reason. "Okay." He placed his hands in her hips. "So what are we going to do about that?" He asked as he inched his face closer to hers. "We shave, yes?" She asked, hoping.

"What?" He pulled away a little and examined her face. He was confused at what she said. Starfire pulled away and put her hands backward on the counter. She jumped and her hands bear her weight so she can sit at the counter.

"I have prepared something for you." She wiggled herself at the counter to make herself comfortable. She reached for the shaving cream, water, cloth and razor that she took the time to prepare.

"Oh! I know this." Dick said, catching up. He walked closer to her and rested both of his hands at her thighs. Starfire pulled his face gently and began with the process. She was so intent on doing it. All Dick did was stared at her face. He find it cute that she's so focused.

"You are a growing boy." Starfire declared. She took the razor and began using it. Dick huffed. "I'm not a boy anymore, Star. I'm a man." He said proudly. Starfire eyed him for a moment, raising her eyebrow before continuing her task at hand.

"Well. Yes." She smiled in agreement. "You have grown into a beautiful man." She eyed his body and chuckled to herself. "Yes. Very Beautiful." She continued on.

"I like this." Dick said more to himself. He looked at Starfire. "Why are you doing this? I can do it myself." He asked. He liked it. Loved it actually. But he does wonder why. It was the first time.

"I love that I can do things for you. It is simply the reason." She was done and she inspected her work. Dick inspected it himself as he was across a mirror. He rested his chin on Starfire's shoulder. "I think I love you." She laughed.

Starfire reached for a small towel. She took the liberty of drying his hair with the towel. He enjoyed every minute of it. She twisted her body to get something from the cabinet. It was his hair gel. "You're doing this too, huh?" He asked. His voice cocky.

"Yes. Although I do not really know how to do this. But I will try my hardest to be of your service." She said and dipped her hand at the small container. "Ooh. It is cold."

"Yeah, it is. A little." His eyes followed her every movement as she rubbed her hands and glided it unto his hair. Her fingers stumbled for a minute, not sure if what she's doing is correct. He guided her fingers until she managed to do it by herself. She admired her work after she's done.

Dick looked for himself. It was fine. Considering she was a newbie at this, the style is a perfect replica of his. "Wow." He paused and fixed it a little. "Thank you, Star."

She beamed at him, surging with pride. "You are most welcome."

"Okay. All done. Now let's get you off of that." He grabbed his waist and helped her get down on her feet.

 **XXXXX**

They traveled on his car. Dick was silent while he drove. They're on the road for about almost an hour. His dad's house was far from the city. The place they were in was full of trees and there were a few neigboring houses. Looking at the houses they passed, Kori could tell that the people living in them lived a luxurious life.

Dick left turned. There was a tall gate on their way. It automatically opened when they passed it. He parked the car along the driveway. "You okay?" He asked her.

She nodded and she crept her hand to his. He guided her along the stairs. The house was a mansion. It belonged to this neighborhood. She could tell that. A man was waiting for them by the huge door. Dick let go of her hand and hugged the man standing before them.

"It's great to see you, Alfred." He said after.

He bowed his head. "Likewise, Master Dick. Hello, Miss Kori." Dick remembered to introduce Kori. He reached her hand and pulled her by his side. "Kori, this is Alfred."

"Greetings, Alfred."

"It is nice to finally meet you, Miss Kori. I am the butler of this mansion. Master Jason had a lot of things to say about you." He presented his hand to Kori. Kori took it and smiled at him. Dick just rolled his eyes at what he said.

They proceeded to the inside of the mansion. "Master Bruce is waiting for you at the library." He guided them through. The library was a massive room. Two librarys would fit right in. Raven would love the collection of books it holds.

There was a man sitting straight at the swivel chair. He looked at them when the door opened. He's not too old. Still in his forty's. He looked at Dick before slowly looking at Kori's direction. She stared at him. He was intimidating, yes. But Kori was at her best too. She won't let him see her waver.

"I take it you are Kori Anders." He said in a voice much like Raven's. Only it was full of authority. Starfire let a hint of a smile curved at her lips. "Yes. I am." Bruce nodded. "It is nice to meet you Starfire. Although, I never imagined we would meet in this situation." Kori sensed Dick tensed by her side. His hand tightly held hers. Bruce's eyes traveled to their linked hands. Bruce just raised his brow but didn't say anything regarding that.

"What do you want?" Dick asked, anxious to what his dad's true intentions are. "I see you have grown into a young man. Is that how you greet your father?" Bruced asked him. "I take it you want the world to know she is your girlfriend." He stated. Dick was getting impatient. He didn't like this.

"I do." He said proudly. "I don't have any problem with that." Kori could see Dick out of the corner of her eye. He was emotionless. Bruce studied him before her.

"I will be very honest with you Starfire." Dick waited for the blow. "I don't like you for my son. A relationship between you and him is very unstable. Let's face it. It's not possible. So I'll say this-" Dick cut him off.

"You don't get to say that." He was angered.

"I can. And I will." He strictly answered.

"I am sorry Mr. Wayne but as much as I hate to defy you, I love your son. And I think, a few words of threat would not scare me away." Starfire beckoned. She doesn't like what he's implying. She just can't do that.

"Words of threat? Interesting choice of words. However, you are an alien from another planet. You are naive of the ways of heroes-"

"Just stop it, okay? You know nothing about her! You were never there." Kori could feel the struggle in Dick's voice. "It's me and her. Not your fucking business. Just stop. Stop bugging me. If you can't be happy for me, just respect my decision." He finished.

"I know you'll react this way. That's why I asked you to come with Starfire so I can talk some sense to her."

"God! Why can't you understand?! You know what, I won't have any of this. It's a wrong decision coming back and listening to you! At all!" Dick pulled her to his side. "We're leaving." He dragged her with him.

"Don't be too egotistical, Dick." He warned.

"I can manage myself." He called out and left with Starfire.

 **XXXXX**

Dick was gripping the stirring wheel too hard. Whatever he was feeling, he was taking it out on it. Kori stayed silent. She knew if she speak now, Dick would just yell at her and they would just fight. And she doesn't want that.

All through out the ride, until they arrived at the hotel, Dick never talked. He just held her hand. It was actually quite painful. But she managed.

He sat at the bed looking at the floor. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" She asked, hesitant. Her eyes bore through his. Willing him to see that she's here for him.

And he does. He does see her.

"No." He said, suddenly aware of himself. "No. I don't want that." He rubbed his palms on his face and breathed heavily before turning to her. "Come here, Star." She obliged. He pulled her to his lap. He rested his head to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, his arms encasing her. Starfire don't know what he's sorry for. "I am confused." She admitted. Her finger tips caress his hair. "I do not want to come between you and your father. It is not right. But I do not want to leave you as well." She finished.

"Well, I don't want you to leave me either." He said absently. "And no. You're not coming between us. We fight a lot. I'm used to it."

"But you need your father." She reasoned.

"It looks like he doesn't need me the moment he said what he said to you." He eyed her. "Besides, I only feel his support financially. I can make it on my own. I have my own funds. Big enough to support the two of us." He compared.

He reached up a finger to touch her face. "Don't leave me again, okay? I can't bear it this time. You make me so happy, Star. I don't want to lose you. Ever. You're my escape in this shitty world." He returned his head at her shoulder.

When he looked up at her again, he was smiling. A genuine one. "I'm fine. As long as we're together. I'm fine. It makes me sad that I don't get to say goodbye to Alfred and Jason, but they'll meet me in time. They can never ignore me." Starfire was still silent, unmoving.

"Smile for me babe, okay?" He held her cheek. "It matters."

 **XXXXX**

They drove back to Jump. Although they didn't finish their planned things, it was okay. They left the ugly baggage behind them and looked forward to life.

"So you are quite famous in Gotham." Kori said without looking as she scanned the newspaper they brought with them. It featured the two of them as a couple. Kori has no problem with that as long as Dick doesn't have one. He told her he liked the fact that the world knew she's his. That she doesn't have to worry. So she didn't.

"Yeah." He smiled while driving. "It was kind of fun."

"I do wonder why your father knew I am Starfie." She asked and looked at him, gauging his reaction. He looked at her for a second. "You don't know?"

"I do not." Kori struggled to think if she forgot something. "Is there something I do not know?" She wondered.

"So you still haven't put two and two together?" He asked and she doesn't know what he's talking about. "Okay. I'm Robin. And Bruce is?" He prompted.

"Oh!" She said suddenly. "I know now. Beast Boy is a big fan! Bruce is the Batman!" She exclaimed.

"Bingo! I don't know why they still haven't asked me that."

Kori was about to say something when she felt the nausea again. She held a hand to her mouth. Dick noticed that. "Star, you okay?" He asked, a little panicked. He risked a glance at her while still driving. She gestured a hand to him.

He manuevered the car and parked it byby the roadside. Starfire immediately opened her door. She ran and throw up on the ground. Dick followed her. He touched her back and hold her hair for her. Kori continued to vomit.

When she was done, she find it hard to stood up. Dick grabbed her just in time. They sat at the grass. Her head lolling in his chest. He touched her forehead. She was hot in temperature. Her eyes were already closing. He gently tapped his face with care. "Star, look at me." She struggled to look at him. She did once but then her energy was lost.

She was unconcious in his arms. "Kori." He sternly called this time. "Starfire!" He doesn't get the response he wanted. He hooked his arm under her knees and carried her to the car. He placed her in the back seat.

The trip to Jump was rushed. If he could fly the car as fast as he could, he'd do it. When he turned off the engine, he dashed for Kori. "Raven!" He called. The door to the hallway opened and Raven entered. "What happened?" He placed her on the bed in the medical bay of the tower.

Cyborg soon followed. He made no questions, just helped set the monitors and equipment. Dick paced restlessly while Raven checked up on her. She took off Kori's ring to see better. Beneath the holo image, Starfire's orange-y tone, was now a pale color. She was loosing her color.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Dick asked.

"He's still asleep. We're not anticipating your return today." She stated as her powers surged through Starfire's body.

Raven frowned. "What?" Dick snapped. "Is she okay now?" He asked anxiously. Raven turned to Cyborg who was also having the same readings as her. "I don't understand." Cyborg said. "I'm not a specialist. But I know how things work. And what I'm reading is that Starfire's okay. Perfectly normal."

"What?!" He turned to look at Starfire's unconscious body. What he's seeing is the exact opposite of okay. "Something's wrong, guys! Don't you see it? She's fucking not okay. Far from okay."

"Calm down, Dick." Raven intervened. "We don't know anything. Something's definitely wrong but even my powers sensed nothing. I don't know what to do in this situation."

"What? So you're telling me, let's just say for the next attack? Until she can't handle it? It's getting worse!" He slumped on a nearby chair. He breathed and calmed himself. "I'm sorry, guys. It's just that we had a bad day and this is not helping at all."

"I understand, Rob. We all care for her." Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder. The door opened revealing Beast Boy who was clearly just gotten out of bed. His hair was a mess, sticking in all different direction. "What's happening here?" Beast Boy asked. "Star?"

He rushed to her side. Starfire stirred and blinked. Dick helped her get up. "Friends." She said with a weak voice. She clutched her head with a hand and closed her eyes. "It's okay, Star." Raven said. "We're here. How are you feeling?"

"Like my head is being crushed to pieces." She said, resting her head to Dick's chest.

"Okay. Stop speaking. You'll get dizzy." Raven said. "I really don't know what's going on you, Star. I suggest you stay here and don't go back to Tamaran 'till you're cleared. We can't risk it."

"No. I cannot." Starfire struggled for words in between. "I...I need to be there."

"No. I don't want you to go." Dick said, holding her tightly.

"You don't have a say in this, Dick. It is my people." Starfire fought. "I'm fine. I could-Aahh!" She cried.

"Okay. If you really need to go, I'm coming with you. Let's find out what's happening." He concluded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I missed the old Teen Titans, guys! Like, a lot! Teen Titans Go was kinda hilarious, but it wasn't any better at all. The characterization is such a mess. I hope CN consider continuing the old one.**

 **Or like the mini old Teen Titans. They should do more of that. Have you seen that? I saw it on YouTube, and it was amazing! My favorite would be, I think it's called "Titans in love." On that episode, Robin struggled to learn a language just to get a kiss from Starfire! Imagine the effort? That was so cute! LOL. Sorry, I'm ranting my feelings to you, guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"Denaktra." The Tamaranean doctor said.

"That is what I have?" Starfire asked as her fingers fumbled with the sheets at her bed.

"It is what we named for the plague that is spreading on our planet."

"I do not understand. I had been checked the first time I showed the signs of having it. But you told me I was cleared. Why do I have it now?" Starfire asked. It was bad news for her.

"Your case is different Princess Koriand'r. It is still Denaktra. Only vicious. Extreme at its best. It was not determined as your body had a different reaction to it. With your case, there is another virus that accompanied the Denaktra. It sticks along with the cells of your body, hiding the effects of the Denaktra, slowly doing the damage." He explained. "I am afraid for you Princess Koriand'r, for it will slowly kill you. Just like what happened to the unfortunate others."

She bowed her head in frustration. 'Am I going to die?', she thought to herself. She looked at the door where Dick is waiting outside. He came to Tamaran with her. "Is there no possibility for a cure?" She asked, hoping there is.

"I could not say it. I and the others have been doing our best and still there is no great outcome. I do not want to raise your hopes, Princess." He looked apologetic. He was covered with a suit and a mask, so that he will be protected."However, we could give you suppresants for the pain." He added.

"I thank you. You have already done so much. But please, I ask that you conduct a test to the Earth boy. He is my..." She trailed off.

"I understand, Princess. He is your beloved. I could tell by the way you look at each other." She blushed at that. "Very well. I will prepare the test. I will leave you for now, Princess." He said.

"Wait." Starfire called just before he could turn the knob on the door. He turned to her and waited. "I would like for my condition to remain between the knowledge the two of us. There is no need for others to be concerned." She finished.

"But Princess, they must now that the Princess is in grave health. They-"

"Please." Starfire pleaded.

He hesitated. But then nodded in resignation and turned for the door.

 **XXXXX**

Raven sat at the couch, reading a book Starfire bought for her when she went to the mall of shopping. It was hilarious. She found herself can't help but laughing. The sound of her laugh made the two boys of the tower stare at each other.

"That's weird." Beast Boy commented. He gave one last look on Raven before picking up the console. He shook his head and pressed play.

"Well. That's how girls are." Cyborg said. He leaned his body to the left as his car on the game turned the same direction.

"I heard that." Raven said, glaring. Just then the door from the hallway hissed open. Zatanna came bursting out with a bag in her hand. "I'm going out of here!" She declared. Her arms crossed at her chest. Raven just ignored her and continued to read.

"Where are you going, Z?" Beast Boy asked. Raven cringed hearing the nickname he gave to her.

Zatanna rolled her eyes and stomped her foot on the floor. "I'm going back to my place. I see now that Robin's not here, you don't need me." She whined. "All of you just care on Starfire! It's always her! I'm tired of it. Even Robin believed her little drama." She continued.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait up." Cyborg signalled a hand to her. "You okay? Nobody's kicking you out. And what's all about Starfire? She's nice to you." Cyborg said, leaving the game.

"Yeah. I thought you're friends with her." Beast Boy joined in.

"Well, I thought I can manage her personality. I'm wrong at all! Just like you bunch of idiots are." Raven didn't like what she said at all. But instead of arguing with her and satisfy her seeking of attention, she just went silent. After all, she already expected that would happen later.

Beast Boy huffed and started bickering at Zatanna. Raven can't concentrate at all with her reading and Zatanna's irritating her. "Just stop, Beast Boy." She said, breaking the fight between the three. "If she wants to go, let her. Robin will understand." She then turned to Zatanna. "Okay. You can go now." She said without any hint of emotion.

She sat again and picked up her book. Zatanna was silent and unmoving. Raven raised a brow at her. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Zatanna expected them to hinder her from leaving which she won't get. The girl having no choice, left with embarassment.

 **XXXXX**

Dick came in from the door in his Robin uniform. She willed herself to smile for him. When she looked at him, he smiled. He quickly went by her side. "Hey, you okay?" He asked and put a hand on her forehead.

She sat straight and Robin sat with her. "I want to see your eyes." She managed to say. She loved to look at it. It's like she could see his everything. "Your eyes are really fascinating." She murmured.

Dick caught her hand that was touching his face. "So are you." He chuckled. "So what happened?" He brushed away a stray of hair from her face. His eyes were piercing through hers.

She smiled at him. "I am the okay. I just had the...what do you call it on Earth? Flu, yes?" She asked and he laughed. "Yes, Star. That's flu. But you sure you are okay? Did they double checked? You didn't get the disease around here?" He said.

"No. Truly, I assure you." She lied. "Please, do not worry." She pressed his hand.

"Well, I'm entitled to." He smirked. "That's very good to hear." He inched his face closer. "Now if I could just..." He stared at her and tilted his head.

"Oh." Starfire turned her face away as he neared. He pulled away and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked worried. His eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"There is nothing wrong." She assured him. "I am just worried that I might get you sick." She said.

"That's okay if I get to kiss you." He then kissed her forehead. "I'll just settle for that then."

"I would want you to subject to a test."

"What kind of test?"

"I would not want to risk your health with all the things that are going around here. It is to see if you are damaged by this plague. It is called 'Denaktra'." She fixed his uniform for him.

"Okay. If you want that then I'll do it." He took her hand on his chest and intertwined theri fingers. "Thank you. I appreciate it the most."

"K'norfka Galfore, I apologize for I did not come back as early as I promised." Starfire sat before Galfore's bed. He's been bed ridden for a while. "Little one, you did not have to apologize. Be gone, Princess Koriand'r."

Starfire's eyes went wide. She did not expect what she had heard. "What?" She asked.

"Leave Tamaran. You have your own life now at Earth." He stated and held her hand.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Little one, you have survived Earth by yourself. I fear I would not last long. Leave the burden of being a grand ruler. Do not fight with my decision. The Denaktra is a serious one. I would want you to enjoy your life with the ones you love." He stated. "Be happy, my little bumgorf."

Starfire shed tears for her K'norfka. She reached for him and gave him a hug. She buried her head into his shoulders as she cried. "I will always remember you, k'norfka. I thank you."

 **XXXXX**

Starfire walked the halls of the palace. Her mind wondering around her k'norfka. He was right. It is time for her to be happy. Considering her death could be anytime, she should not take any chances. Live her life to the fullest would be what she will do.

Looking at the floor while walking, she didn't notice Dick walking towards her. Her head bowed, she bumped into someone. Dick grabbed her shoulders to steady her balance. "Woah. Watch where you're going." He said. His voice caring.

Her lips curved upward. She rested her head to his chest and placed her arms around him. "How did the test went?" She murmured to his chest. He enveloped her in his arms as his chin rested at her head.

"It went very well. I'm okay, Star. Nothing wrong. It turned out this Denaktra cannot affect humans in any way." He was silent for a moment. Then he pulled away from her arms. Her hands landing on his hips. "Wait, is it safe for you to wander around here? C'mmon. Let's get you to your room. You might catch something."

She gave him a sly smile. "I do not want to return to my room." She returned her arms around him. "Oh, yeah?" His one eyebrow shoot upward. His face a hint of playfulness. He gave her a peck on the lips. "Then what would you want to do?" His voice husky. His lips brushed with hers for a brief time.

"I want you to kiss me." She whispered. That was all it took for him to give in to her. He swooped in her mouth. They were kissing in the middle of the palace hall. Any moment, someone might walk in them, but the two never seemed to care.

It was just the two of them. Starfire bit his lowerlip and he opened his mouth. She pushed her tongue, softly tasting him. His hands gripped her waist tighter. He gently pused her back on the wall behind them. His arm positioned just beside her head while his other arm stayed on her waist.

His one knee stuck in between her legs. She clutched at his neck and chest with longing. Their mouths melded and never leaving each other's. There was a murmur of voices and echoes of foot walking. That's when they stopped and recovered themselves. He leaned in to her as he catch his breath.

Starfire giggled when the crowd of Tamaraneans soon passed them. They were never caught but she must admit, that was pretty thrilling. "God, Star! You're..." He staggered to say the words as his breathing was still ragged. Starfire stared at him in anticipation for his next words. He could clearly see her eyes at this distance even through his mask. "Never mind", he breathed caught her lips again in a searing kiss before pulling away permanently.

He inched a step away from her. He tugged at the collar of his uniform and calmed himself. Starfire waited for him to recover. She leaned at the wall and crossed her arms at her chest. "You are the okay now, yes?" She asked innocently but her eyes were teasing.

He stood straight and glared at her. "It's really your fault." He said. He presented his hand at her to take. "Let's really go now." He said sternly.

But Starfire didn't take his hand. "It gladdens me to hear that you are undamage." She took on a serious tone. "I..." She thought twice before saying it. "I would really like to go home now. On Earth." She finished.

"You want to go home now? Like...now? But we'd only just arrived." He said to her. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

This time she smiled at him. "You always think there is something wrong. You are always the paranoid. There is none." She assured him. She moved forward. "Come. Let us get our things from the room."

 **XXXXX**

Starfire's eyes gazed around the palace entrance. It will be the last time she would see it. And so she wanted to bore its memory in her mind. A big part of her life happened here. It was where she grew up. And though it did not have too many happy memories for her, she will always treasure it in her heart.

Galfore was walking towards them with his palace guards following behind. Galfore was what making her decision unsure. He was the reason she is thinking twice right now. Right now where there bags had all been packed inside the T-ship. Now when Dick as Robin, was by her side as they prepare to say goodbye to Galfore.

He first turned to Dick and regarded him. "Earth boy, I bring you the responsibilty of taking care of our Princess Koriand'r. I trust in you greatly." Galfore said.

Dick nodded at him. "You can have my head if I didn't." He simply said and Galfore acknowledged it.

Starfire as Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, bent her knee before him as grand ruler, for the last time. When she stood up, she ran to her k'norfka's waiting arms and burst out crying.

"Hush, little one. I will always be with you. I am happy and contented because I know you are happy, safe and secure. You will forever be in my heart." She buried her head in his shoulder and hugged him tighter. "You are in my heart as well." She pulled away and kissed him on the forehead.

Lip contact is known as a Tamaranean trait. It the transference of language knowledge. But for Starfire, being on Earth had changed her view with lip contact. It is to show affection, adoration, love and care. And so she wanted to express her love for Galfore, in her own unique way.

Galfore, understanding what she did, nodded and smiled. For the last time.

 **XXXXX**

Dick was flying the T-ship back to Earth. Starfire on her own capsule. He noticed she was silent. Her face turned away from him. She's just staring into space. After a few moment, Starfire spoke through comms. "Dick, is it okay if I sing?"

He found it weird. She was silent for a long time and suddenly speak, only to ask his permission if she could sing. If her face wasn't serious, he would be laughing right now. But no. Her face held no emotion. He couldn't read her. So he was stunned and just nodded.

After he nodded, the silence went back. She turned from him again. And he was okay with that. She probably needed space because they just left Galfore. Then he heard it. It was soft. Barely a whisper at first. He thought she was saying something, but her back was still to him. She was singing as her words became clearer and her voice became louder.

He doesn't understood the words as it was Tamaranean language. But he could feel that it was solemn. A song taken from the heart. It was deep and full of emotion the way she sang it. It was sad. Like a mourning song. Though there isn't anyone to mourn for. He looked at her. He can clearly saw it through her body language.

Her shoulders were gently shaking. And she was sniffing. She was choking with her words. And her voice cracked in between. But after that, she was silent again. Just kept looking at the endless space around them. He doesn't question her. He felt it was not the right time to do such thing. She was hurting. He could feel it.

What Dick didn't know, was that Starfire just sang the ancient traditional song to honor the loved ones who had passed away. To honor whatever they did that changed a life. She sang it for she can never sing it for him. She sang it, because it is time to mourn. She needs it now. For when she come backs to Earth, there will never be a room for mourning. Only happy things that she might leave for a memory.

 **XXXXX**

Whatever happened, Dick did not know it. And probably never will. The trip back to Earth was silent the whole time. Starfire never moved an inch from her seat. He wondered if she was sore. The moment they landed on Earth, Starfire only approached him to say a few words.

"Robin. I will go to my room before you." It was Robin all over again. He don't know but he doesn't like it. It's like the progress their made with their relationship was back to zero.

"Is there a problem, Star? Did I do something wrong?" He asked. It was bothering the hell out of him. Leave it to girls when they're silent, something is definitely wrong. So you better make it right when there's still time.

"No." She insisted. "I am sorry I am not a good company. I am not feeling well. I wish to rest." She explained.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Truly?" He asked again. She kinda laughed at that so it was a relief.

"Truly." She said and kissed him on the cheek before going inside the tower. The bags left alone with him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know that singing was weird. Sorry. It was inspired from Crown of Midnight by Sarah J. Maas. There's a scene there that's kind of like it. I was moved with it. So I decided to include it. Read that book series guys. It is seriously amazing! You won't regret it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to r0bstarfan13. You are such a sweetie! I thank you. *smiles* I apologize if this chapter is lacking. I'm having a hard time writing. Sorry.**

 **Warning: Read at your own risk.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

The rays of the sun seeping through the open curtains of the glass wall made his eyes squint in irritation. Dick lifted his head an inch and adjusted his pillow. He dove back and turned his face away from the glaring sun.

It made no difference. He was already awake from his sleep. Last night was supposed to be just a nap because he was so tired. He didn't intend to sleep. He still planned to check on Starfire but sleep got the better of him.

He opened his eyes and focused at the bedside table. Now that his mind was clear, the tray of food registered upon his eyes. He blinked back remants of sleep. He sat on his bed. His hair was a mess. Not yet styled.

He scratched his neck and crawled near the table. There was a note accompanying the food. It was eggs, bacon, toast, pancake and juice. With a glass of water by the side. A full breakfast. He took the folded note and read it.

 _ **Richard, I prepared you the breakfast. I know you are intending to ask me questions but you chose not to pursue. I thank you for understanding me. It is most appreciated. Oh, I hope you have a good morning. Eat well. I will be gone for the day to do the running of errands. Yours, Starfire.**_

It was definitely Starfire's delicate handwriting. There's no doubt in that. But he was wondering what errands does she have to do. He smiled, looking at the breakfast. It was cooked perfectly. At least she didn't serve him any Tamaranean delicacy.

 **XXXXX**

The day went by quickly. He gazed at the window of his office and it was already dark outside. He sighed. He hadn't see Starfire all day. He haven't had the chance to talk to her since they arrived. Guessing by her letter, it seems like everything's fine between them. Still, he wants to see her.

Today, every one seemed so busy with their lives. He can't approach anyone for a short talk. Raven was in her room, all day. Cyborg was in his room, something about fixing his robot parts. Beast Boy didn't even went for a game. He doesn't saw him at all.

So he stayed on his office, doing reports and stuff. He cleaned up the folders he was working with and stacked it neatly on the drawer. He opened the door and left the office. He went to his room. The clock tick tocks at his room, the only sound he was hearing. It was already seven thirty pm. Starfire should be home by now.

He grabbed for a towel. That's when he noticed another note resting on his bed.

Meet me at the rooftop. Starfire.

He thought about it. Why would he need to meet her there when she can just go in here? He showered and dressed and went to the rooftop anyway.

He opened the door to the rooftop. It was really dark out here. The clouds covered the moon in the sky, blocking any glint of moonlight. The stars were very limited tonight. Starfire wasn't even here. He called out. "Star?"

There was no response.

He walked out two little steps. And then it light up. There was a pathway, lighted by little lights. It lit simultaneously every time he stepped toward. He stared at his foot every time it stepped, in amazement. His eyes looked toward the path, where there is a pristine white table waiting for him.

He reached the round table with two chairs, complimentary with food and drinks. Thinking that this used to be the rooftop of this tower, he can't believe that. The place was magically transformed. It was very romantic.

"Star?" He called out. There was a chuckle in the dark before he heard the answer. "I am here." The female voice said. Then Starfire came out from the dark. She was wearing a black dress, hugging her curves.

"Star." He said, breathless.

"Surprise." Starfire said in a soft voice. She made her way towards him and in an instant, she was in front of him. Dick was just staring at her, unable to speak. So many things were running in his mind. So many thoughts. But he can't even utter a single word right now.

Starfire noticed he was unresponsive. She cleared her throat and reached for his hand. "Oh. Um...sorry." He said sheepish. "That is okay." She lead him to his seat.

"Star...wow. I'm speechless really. So this is the errands you're talking about, huh?" He eyed her suspiciously as she sat at her seat.

She giggled. "This is the errand." She revealed. Beast Boy came suited in a waiter costume complete with a vest and ribbon tie. He poured them each a glass of their drink before walking back to where he came from.

Dick just stared at the retreating Beast Boy. Clearly, Beast Boy was in this too. Dick returned his stare at Starfire. "So Beast Boy too?" He asked.

Starfire smiled, reaching her eyes. "Yes." She said. "Not only Beast Boy, but also Raven and Cyborg. Cyborg and Beast Boy helped me in setting this up. While Raven and I did the shopping of the grocery. Cyborg helped me too with the cooking." She finished.

"You cook this?" He asked unbelievably. He looked at the food served. These were way out of Starfire's knowledge with cooking. And it really looked appetizing. He reached for a knife and fork and cut the steak.

It wasn't just appetizing to the eyes. Appetizing to the stomach too. "Thanks, Star." He said after. "I mean...I should be the one doing these things. Not the other way around."

"It is okay. I enjoyed it." She said.

"Thanks, Star." He said. "Hey, I just noticed. Why didn't you even ask me to wear something nice? Look at me. I'm just wearing a shirt and my pajamas while you...you look gorgeous, by the way." He gestured a hand at her.

"Dick you look just fine. It is not your clothes I loved. And thank you." She said and started eating her food. "Now, we should eat." He happily obliged.

 **XXXXX**

"Can I have a dance?" He said.

Starfire put down the napkin she was using and took the hand he was offering. "But I do not know how to dance. And there is no music playing." She complained but went with him anyway.

"Well...I don't need music. I just need you." He said and guide her to the center where there is a space they could use around to dance. She smiled at him. It was like falling in love with him all over again.

He guided her hand to his shoulder and he put his hand on her waist. He was holding her other hand and they began to sway with no music. Just the sound of their breathing. "This is very romantic." He said to her as he stared into her green eyes.

She just smiled at him and sighed happily. Her hand moved around his neck and she rested her head on his chest. His hand wove tighter around her waist. She could feel the beat of his heart everytime they sway in time.

"But still, there is no music." Starfire reminded him again. "Okay." He said. He placed his chin on the top of her head. "I'll sing for you." He said.

She pulled an inch away to look at him. "You will?" Her eyes, wondering. "Shh." He silenced her and pushed her head back to his chest. He placed his chin again to where it is a few seconds ago.

He cleared his throat and Starfire felt the vibration along his chest. She chuckled at that. She stopped the moment he began to sing. _"When we turned out the lights,"_ he sang.

 _"The two of us alone together."_

 _"Something's just not right,"_

She listened to his makeshift music. It was the first time he sang for her. Actually, it was the first time she ever heard him sing at all. It was very beautiful. Very romantic. She closed her eyes as he sang.

 _"But girl you know that I would never, ever let_

 _another's touch, come between the two of us"_

 _"'Cause no one else will ever take your place"_

She felt he hugged her closer. No words can ever express what she was feeling right now. It was mixed emotions and she couldn't quite pick out which is the strongest. All she could feel is his warmth. All she could hear is his voice. All she could see is him. All of him. And she loved every second of it.

 _"No one else comes close to you,_

 _No one makes me feel the way you do,"_

She didn't expected it because it wasn't part of her plan at all. So she was surprised when rose petals rained down on them, landing on top of their heads. The area they were in was a little dull compared to where the table was. But the space around them suddenly brightened with dangling lights, she never remembered were even there. The song he was singing, bolted from a speaker she didn't even noticed. Somehow as it all happens, her ear caught a petal. He picked it out for her.

 _"You're so special girl, to me_

 _And you'll always be eternally"_

He continued along with the music. He looked over her shoulder and she followed him. There, right behind her, was their friends, smiling and giggling and looking happy. Just as she was. When she returned to look at Dick, he was staring straight at her. It was a meaningful look.

 _"Everytime I hold you near,_

 _You always say the words I love to hear"_

 _"Girl with just a touch_

 _You can do so much_

 _No one else comes close"_

He finished while the song still plays. Beast Boy walked in them, holding a bouquet of red roses and a box. Dick took it from him and Beast Boy, together with their friends, left them alone again. "Surprise." He said. "You see, you're not the only one who has something up your sleeve." He finished and gave her the roses.

"Oh, Richard." She hugged him to express her happiness. He just chuckled at her as he struggled as it was a bit choking. Alien strength and all. "Wait." He managed to say and pulled away. "I have something for you." He breathed.

He opened the box he was holding, revealing a little emerald star necklace, outlined by Swarovski crystals. He leaned in to Starfire and put it around her neck. Starfire marveled at its beauty and touched its texture.

"But, how?" She asked. Her eyes questioning. "All of this. I never...I though I had you surprised." She said a little sad. He grabbed her chin gently to make her look at him. "Hey, Star. Don't be sad. I was surprised really. And thank you for this."

She still doesn't get it. "I do not understand."

"Just like you, I had help from our friends. When I excused myself for a moment, I went to them. And this necklace," he touched it briefly, "it was done a long time ago. I'm just looking for a right time to give this to you." He finished.

Starfire leaned to him, closed her eyes and kissed him. It was all she could do to express her love for him because words cannot do. He responded just as passionate as she was.

 **XXXXX**

After their dinner, they retreated to his room. Starfire dressed up in her pajamas. They agreed to watch '50 First Dates'.

He could see out of the corner of his eye that she was awed by the movie. Her eyes were already in tears. He already saw the movie twice. And it wasn't his thing. Starfire on the other hand, it was her first time to watch it. And she was easily moved with little things about movies. That's why she's an easy crier.

His body rested on the headboard of his bed. Starfire's head was resting on his shoulder. He was cuddling a teary eyed Starfire, an alien who could easily smash a thing without even looking. He chuckled at that thought.

Starfire looked at him. Her face stained with tears. "Why are you laughing? This is not the comedy. Have I misunderstood the movie?" She asked innocently.

"No." He cleared his throat. "I just find it funny that you cry easily with movies." He explained to her. Starfire brought her head back on his shoulder. "Is it bad that I cried?" She inquired.

"Well, no." He said as he rubbed her shoulder with his hand. "On my planet, we do not have this kind of entertainment. We do not have movies. But we do have battles and duels."

"Yeah, I could see that."

"It is just sad that she forgets him everyday. That must be hard." She explained.

"Yeah, that's pretty hard. But look they had a happy ending. And you know, what the mind forgets, the heart will always remember."

She was silent and hiccuping. He reaches for a glass of water for her. "Do you need tissue?" He asked her. She looked at him with her tear stained face and nodded. He gave her a piece of tissue.

"Hey, Star?" He asked. "I was thinking." She finished her water and listened to him. "Um...I was thinking...maybe I'm too old to be Robin. It just feels like it's time for a change. I'm nearly twenty years old."

"I admit." She said. "You are really growing." She touched his cheek. "You are already a young man now." She smiled. "What are you thinking?"

He regarded her. "I think I want to...you know...change into Nightwing. Do you think it's okay?"

"Yes. You are more than ready. Although I do not like your hair be longer." She said. "I like your hair just as it is. With the spikes." She added.

He laughed at that. "Okay. Then I will not do that." He looked at the time by his bedside table. "Do you wanna watch another movie?" He asked, hoping she'll say yes. He doesn't want her to leave yet. It has been an amazing night.

"It is getting late. I should go to my room now." She said. She stood from his bed and he joined her. He walked her to his door. She was about to open his door when he stopped her. "Star...I really don't want you to leave yet." His gaze was piercing. There were so many hidden emotions he can't quite say to her.

Starfire kissed him. A brief short kiss. And she pulled back for a moment to see him through her eyes. She could see the unspoken words behind his eyes. And she was more than happy. She had come to a decision that whatever will happen between the two of them this night, will happen.

And so the inevitable started.

This time he kissed her. Soft, gentle kisses. To her lips. To her nose, her forehead, her cheek and back to her lips again. He pressed her to the wall and devoured her mouth. Starfire clutched at his hair and around his neck. He pressed his body to hers. She could taste the chocolate they've eaten for dessert.

His tongue explored her mouth. And she was more than willing to be explored. She enveloped her one leg to his waist and he scooped the other as he lifted her towards his bed. Their mouths never leaving each other's.

He sat her at the center of his bed. She clutched at his shirt pulling him towards her. He left her mouth and went to kiss her neck. She arched her body to give him more access. Her hand roamed around his back as she played with the hem of his shirt. He took it off for her. He leaned into her causing her to lay on the bed.

He paused for a moment and asked her, "Star...tell me now if you're not ready. 'Cause I can only hold back this longer." He struggled to say.

Starfire eyed him and touched his face lovingly. "You do not have to. I am yours, Richard." She answered. And that was all he need to continue.

His kisses became hard and full of longing and lust. It's like he let out everything now that nothing was holding him back. As he kissed her, his hand fumbled the buttons of her top. And soon joined his shirt on the floor. Starfire kissed his jaw down to his neck, that only heightened his need for her.

He stood out to pull off his pajamas, leaving him in his boxers. Starfire stared at the body of the young man before her. She admired how the way his body was built throughout the years of fighting and training.

He was back on top of her. "You sure?" His breath catching.

Starfire gave him a chaste kiss on the side of his lips. "I am. Are you the sure, yourself?" She asked as she nibbled at his earlobe. "Very", was his strangled reply before he kissed her again. Her lips were already sore from kissing.

There were very shy to explore each other's body as it is a new territory that was never risked to be explored. But soon, his hand was touching areas that made her moan and gave her goosebumps. All that was left of them was their undergarments.

Dick searched Starfire's eyes for confirmation and she barely nodded. He gently remove her bra and she helped him with the clasp at her back. He kissed her from her neck, to her shoulders and wander to her breasts. Starfire made a gasp when she felt his tongue playing with her nipple. "Oh." She gripped his hair and pushed it gently to him.

His other hand positioned down to her, massaging her most sensitive area. "Richard, I...oh please." She begged. His hand slowly removed her last undergarment and went flying in his room. His boxers soon joined.

This was the first time they reached this state. They were in their nakedness, together. With Starfire wearing only the necklace he gave her few hours ago. Dick was feeling a mixed of emotions. Lust, desire, love, excited, hot, nervous, scared, love again, and longing. It was overwhelming all at once.

Their position changed. Starfire was now on top of him. He was beyond delighted to see Starfire on top of him. She kissed him hard. She was biting his lip every now and then and slowly moved her way down to his stomach. She planted him butterfly kisses that made his anticipation worsen.

Then Starfire reached, what he wanted her to reach but can't say it. Her tongue covered him and his head snapped upward. "Oh God!" He nearly shouted.

Starfire was working him down and all he could do was closed his eyes and hold Starfire's head in place. "Fuck." He said. He could feel it, building inside him. If he let this continue, he would be done. Right there and then. And he can't let that happen with their first time.

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I want you." He whispered. He grabbed her softly, not wanting to hurt her and placed her back at his bed. She was beneath him again.

Then when all was just perfect, he just realized that he has nothing for protection. He wasn't yet ready to be a father. "Star...we don't have any protection." Starfire opened her eyes and fixed her gaze at him. She was clearly in a haze. "I took the pill." She answered and closed her eyes again.

He took her just as she said that. It was slowly, unsure as it was his first time. He doesn't even know if what he's doing was right. "Are you okay?" He asked her. The last thing he would want is for her to be uncomfortable.

"I am the okay. Just...x'hal. Please...continue." Starfire said as she closed her eyes again. He move slowly inside her, finding the perfect rhythm. After times of trying, Starfire finally responded to him. Meeting his thrusts with her own. Soon, his slow pace became faster and faster. "Open your eyes, babe." He whispered to her. His sweat coming down on his forehead as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Her legs hugged his waist tighter, building him more and more. Her hands were all over his back and ruffling his hair, now awash with hair gel and glistened with sweat. He could feel it. His mind was swirling, barely aware of his surroundings. His heart beating fast.

Starfire's voice only adding pleasure on him. Her moans and loud noises were throwing him more and more. He could see it in her eyes, their souls melding as one. He did one final thrust, burying inside her as deep as he could. The warmth of him spreading inside her. He could only cried her name as he bit her shoulder in an ecstasy of pleasure.

"X'hal!" Starfire cried as she arched her back for a minute then slowly sinking back to his bed. He buried his head on her neck, calming his nerves. They lie in silence but it was welcomed.

 **XXXXX**

"That was really...incredible." He said after they regained their composure. Her head resting on his chest. Her hand was travelling to his navel. He caught it and intertwined their fingers. "Hey, are you alright? Did it hurt?" He asked, concerned.

She was silent for a moment. Just looking at their intertwined fingers. "It did hurt but, I can manage it." She said, her voice tired.

"I'm sorry if it wasn't what you're expecting. I'm just...I have no experience." He said.

"Dick, you have nothing to worry about. I...that was glorious. And this is also my first time." She said somehow shy of their topic of conversation. "I just realized something." She said and looked up at him.

"What?" He asked curious. He looked into her eyes and he was happy.

"I did have the sex with 'Dick Grayson'. I should do the bragging." She teased which made him laugh.

"Well, I just made love with Starfire. I'm dead. Robin would really kill me." He said and he tickled her stomach a little. She laughed and stopped his hand. "Stop it, Dick." She breathed. "You should do the hiding. Robin will surely find you." She played along.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Let's just sleep first. Robin wouldn't find you here." He chuckled. He kissed her forehead and urged her to close her eyes. She did as he said.

"Hey, Star?" He asked after a while.

"Hhmm?" Starfire mumbled sleepily.

"Don't forget I love you."

"I love you too." She replied before sleep took her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: It's been awhile but I'm updating now. I've been very busy with school works. I'm really sorry if this chapter is lacking. I'll try harder next time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Is this reality or not? Because if it's not, he doesn't want to ever wake up to reality. Having Starfire on his bed, and not just literally speaking, was a wonderful indication of a great start to morning.

The rays of sun barely touched Starfire's skin, making it glow in its own unique way. Her eyes were tightly shut from the night of sleep and love, and Dick was cradling her head on his shoulder. They stayed in that position throughout the night and to be honest, it kind of cramped him out but that little cramp was nothing compared to the feeling of her. It was all worth it.

He has been awake for a few minutes now and just watching her sleep keeps him contented. The smell of her, roses and delicate, was all over him. It made him swell with a sense of pride, knowing that her scent was on him, mixed with his own. He inhaled deeply and took out his breath, making his chest rise and fall. The movement made Starfire stirred. She opened her eyes slowly and he waited for her eyes to bore through his.

"Hey, sunshine", he greeted in his sleepy tone of voice. A ghost of a smile lingering on his lips at the sight of her.

Starfire stared at him for a moment, taking in the sight of him. It was the same for her, waking up next to him. The feeling was ecstatic. Her mind was processing what happened between the two of them, doing a play by play inside her mind, and suddenly she was fully awake to her senses.

"Greetings." She answered him. She blush a little and dipped her head down to the bed to cover her smile.

Dick found it cute and innocent. "So...", he started and waited for her to look at him. "Did you sleep well?" What a lame thing to say first in the morning, he thought but he couldn't find the right words.

He felt her head nodding but still hidden. He kissed her forehead and that made her look up. He raised his brow in question.

"I am a bit shy." Starfire confessed to him. He laughed at that.

He's a bit shy too because it was their first morning after they did the inevitable but just a little. And he wouldn't say anything about it.

"Okay. Just know I had the most amazing night of my life with you." He wiggled his brows at her. A delicious laugh escaped her lips. It was a delight for him to hear that.

The light, easy moment between the two took on a serious turn. Dick propped his head up, facing Starfire on his side. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He treasured her hand in his.

"Thank you, Star." He kissed the hand he was holding on to. "You don't know how happy I am right now. Now that I have you. Now that I am with you." He held her tightly.

Starfire thought that this moment couldn't get any better. "You made me happy as much as I made you." She paused, feeling a bit shy. "Last night was glorious."

Dick couldn't help himself and kissed her. The words made him bursting with happiness. "Real talk. You are the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. Thank you for coming into my life, Star." He murmured in her lips.

"Real talk?" She asked, curious with his choice of words.

Caught within the moment, he hadn't realized that Starfire was still unfamiliar with all the slang phrases. "It means the truth, Star. I'm telling you my honest thoughts and feelings."

"Oh. Okay." She nodded in understanding. "Well, here is my real talk. I love you." She got another searing kiss for a reply.

 **XXXXX**

Darkness had crept into every corner of Jump City. Narrow, dirty alleys bathed in dark shadows. The wind blowing was especially cold today, given the time of the month. Silence hung in the air as most people would be asleep and holed up in their own homes by that time with the day being over.

Starfire stealthily crept behind the wall so as not to alert one of the robbers. She popped up her communicator open. "It is confirmed. They are here." She said as softly as possible. She went for a wall column to hide to while she observes the robbers. There were four of them. The first two guarding the front and back doors while the other two were busy sacking up the jewelries they snagged. They weren't even suspecting anything even when Starfire bumped into a crate and made a slight noise.

She looked at Raven, who went inside together with her while the others awaits their signal outside. They waited if one of the criminals will check the surroundings but there's no aign of them. Starfire let out a shaky breath and Raven nodded at her.

She conjured a big starbolt in her hands, lighting the room with green blazing light and hit the spot where the criminals nearly stood. As if expecting it, the two easily avoided Starfire's starbolt.

The explosion served as a signal for the others waiting outside. They bust through the doors upon hearing the sound, ready for action but was surprised with the count of people inside. Not four, not five nor ten but rather around thirty people have gathered around Starfire and Raven's still form. The two were lying on the floor unconscious.

Robin unconsciously checked every part of Starfire's body from head to toe. Blood was visible dripping from Starfire's head. The sight of it made him viciously angry. He was tense and shocked at the same time. He never expected what he saw. Raven suddenly stirred and barely lifted her head. Her eyes searched Starfire before fading again into unconsciousness.

"What have you done?" Robin said in a stone cold voice. His anger reverberates through his body. Cyborg and Beast Boy could feel him shaking. They can only stare at the two girls. They just stood there, unmoving. Not sure what to do. A single move could risk everything.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the leader of the famous Titans. Robin is it?" The masked man asked in a teasing tone of his. Based on his features, his age is ranging between 30-35 years old. He seemed to be the leader of this group of criminals.

"What do you want?" Robin asked a question again. He doesn't like what's happening.

"What do you want?" The man repeated Robin's question.

"I want them back." He said. Tension grew in the air.

"Which one?" The man said. "Which girl?" He moved forward and walked slowly, stopping short near Starfire and Raven. "This girl?" He pointed at Raven. "Or the other one", which means Starfire.

"I want both of them back now. What do you want?" He demanded.

"Oh, don't worry. We just want to get out of here, safe and sound. No police. No fighting. No drama. Of course, when we leave, we leave with the money and jewelries on our hands."

Robin was silent. He was calculating the situation. "At this point, you do realize that you don't stand a chance between us. Your two members are down. We have the advantage here."

"Don't be too sure of yourself."

The man laughed at his answer. "Don't get me wrong. No offense meant but I know, behind your hero persona, you're just a bunch of kids who knows little tricks and can do illusion."

Cyborg blasted his sonic canon behind the man's back where his followers loomed. "I'm sure that is no illusion." Cyborg proudly said. Unfortunately, the act he did only made the man angrier. He lost the calmness he possessed earlier.

"You'll regret that, little boy!" In a snap of his fingers, the people around them pulled out their guns. Along with other people who bursted from the doors. They were surrounded with an armed group. The robbery was well planned. They came prepared.

"Now, do you want these girls to stay alive?" He said before pulling his own gun and pointed it at Starfire's head. The others doing the same with either Starfire or Raven.

"Stop!" Robin finally said, defeated. "Take what you want and go. I just want them back."

"If you'd agreed to this a little early, things would have been easier." He gestured for his boys to pack up all the money and jewelries. They robbed everything anf left nothing. Robin couldn't do anything but watch the crime happening before his eyes.

After they're done, they left without a word and the Titans just let them. The leader of the group smirked at Robin, and with that he left. If he's not in the situation he's in, he would have hunted them down now that Starfire and Raven are safe, but rushing to Starfire's side was what he did.

After everything that happened, they rushed the girls to the hospital. They had been fast and frantic because the injury the two got were serious. They hadn't even waited for the police to arrive at the scene to get their official statements.

 **XXXXX**

Robin switches from time to time, from sitting on the benches of the hospitall hallway to pacing the floor restlessly back and forth. His hair was a tangled mess. The hair gel barely there from all that happened. Beast Boy waited with him. He was sitting on one of the benches. His hands clasped tightly in front of him. They were both waiting for any nurse or doctor to come from the emergency room and give them an update.

Based on the look of the doctor's face earlier, the case scenario was not really good. They had to operate on Starfire as the impact on her head was hard. Raven had injuries both on her head and arms.

It was already two o'clock in the morning. Cyborg had been out getting coffee and a little snack for the three of them.

"Any update?" Cyborg came in, carrying a tray of coffee cups and some sandwiches to ease out their rumbling stomach. Worry, evident in his face. He brought the two coffee cups to Robin and Beast Boy.

"Thanks, Cy." Beast Boy murmured and said nothing else. It was unnatural for him to be sitting silent in a corner.

Robin took a seat beside Beast Boy and opened the lid of the cup. He took a single sip fron his cup and hold it out between his hands. "None." Robin breathed a sigh. "I don't know how long do we have to wait." Just as they were talking, the door from the room opened and a doctor came out.

They all stood up from the seats they occupied and ran up to him. "How are they, doc?" Robin asked first.

"Don't worry. They're all fine now." At that, they all release a huge sigh of relief. It was all they were hoping for. For the girls to be safe. "At first, it had been very difficult. With Raven, it appears that she's showing some symptoms of internal bleeding but luckily, that didn't happen."

"As for Starfire, treating an alien being was uncommon for us. We don't know if our system applies to theirs. It is very interesting to treat her. She is very interesting."

"May I remind you that Starfire isn't an experimental project." Robin snapped at that comment. Starfire wasn't a thing to study. The doctor realized that what he said came up wrong.

"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. Anyways, we're going to transfer them to a regular room."

Cyborg rest a hand on Robin's shoulder, willing him to cool down. "Thanks, doc." He answered for them. The doctor nodded and walked away, leaving the three of them.

 **XXXXX**

Raven woke up with something holding her right hand. The moment she came into consciousness, she could feel the aching due to her bruises. She's also having a headache but bearable.

She looked to where the hand belongs to. Beast Boy. She slightly moved her hand from his grip. This woke him up. He stood straight from his chair, suddenly awake from his sleep. "Hi, Rae. You okay?" He inched his chair closer to her as he can manage.

"I'm fine. Just a few aches. Nothing I can manage." She said.

"The doctor said you have to rest for a while. I don't think you should use your powers now, Rae. A good sleep will be better for you."

"Thanks, Beast Boy." His concern for her made her insides warm. The warmth spread through her cheeks in a form of a blush. "How's Star?" She asked to shake the awkward silence.

Beast Boy lookes behind him and Raven followed his gaze. "Starfire's still not waking up." He said. She noticed Robin by Starfire's side. He's just staring at the sleeping form of Starfire, unmoving. He doesn't notice them or appears to hear their conversation.

"Is Robin okay?" She asked looking at the boy helplessly. Beast Boy nodded. "He's fine, Rae. He's just worried about you and Star. He didn't get any sleep. He's been awake since we brought you here at the hospital."

Raven just nodded and doesn't say anything. "You want to eat something?" He asked her. "No. I just want to go back to sleep." Beast Boy kissed her forehead and nodded. "Okay. Go take a rest. I'll be here." Raven drifted to sleep, feeling a lot more better than she was.

 **XXXXX**

"Star, I just want to make sure you're fine." Robin said while tucking the covers around Starfire. It was a little odd for him and makes him worry more, that she feels cold. Starfire doesn't know how to be cold. And he himself thinks, it's not even that cold around the room. When he's done, he went back to his place by her side. She scooted over so he can take a sit in her bed.

"I am really fine, Robin. I just want to go home." What she's feeling is everything but fine. Her head hurts like hell when it shouldn't be. Her tests turned out fine after the operation and there's no concussion. Starfire knew this is the Denaktra coming for her.

It's been three days now since the accident. They were all hold up in the hospital. Robin insists that they should stay more when all she really wants to do was to go home and rest on her own bed. Treatment here doesn't do wonders for her. Nothing can. Her illness is slowly spreading through her body. She can feel it day by day. It makes her weaker.

The tablets she got from Tamaran to subside the pain and to slow the disease should do little comfort. But she hasn't taken it since she was admitted to the hospital.

"I want to go home too. I think we're really fine now." Raven interjected.

She sat from her bed, eating the sandwich Beast Boy gave her. It was really Cyborg who supplies them the things they need, as the other two boys were busy taking care of their girls.

"Thanks." Raven mumbled when Beast Boy gave her a glass of water to drink. "Okay. If that's what the two of you wants, then I'll talk to the doctor." Robin gently brushes Starfire's hair in a soothing motion. Starfire closed her eyes. It was very relaxing and makes her sleepy. "You should sleep, Star." Robin softly said to her and kissed the side of her head before returning to his soothing motions.

Starfire's mind was slowly drifting to sleep. She can sometimes hear her surroundingsurroundings and then none. It was a sign she's very well going to dreamland any moment now. But just then, the door to their room suddenly opened and came in Cyborg.

This made Starfire open her eyes, and drag all the way down the progress she made with sleep. Looking at Cyborg, something was wrong with him.

"We have bad news, guys."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hi guys! If you have the time, please do review. I would be very happy to hear your thoughts and opinions.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

By the look on his face, this may very well be a bad news. He walks in front of them without saying anything. "What's the bad news?" Robin asked, eager to know the answer. Cyborg didn't answer him but instead pick up the remote and turned the TV on. "We better watch this."

 _"This just in, people. The group of robbers involved in 'Hawie and Platinum, Co' incident have just been arrested this afternoon. 'Hawie and Platinum, Co' is the biggest jewelry shop in Jump City. Known for their finest offerings with quality and beauty, making them famous and thus making them big targets of criminals. The incident happened Wednesday night..."_

Beast Boy interrupted while the news still plays. "What's the problem, Cy? Shouldn't we feel relieved those criminals are finally going to jail? I don't understand." He reasoned.

Everyone has their eyes focused on the TV. No one said a word to Beast Boy regarding his comment. They know something's up or Cyborg wouldn't react like that. But regarding what is it, they don't have any idea. So instead of answering Beast Boy, they just patiently wait for what's coming.

 _"The group finally confesses to who the master mind is behind the robbery. And you wouldn't believe it who's behind all of this."_ The reporter gave a dramatic pause. _"Jump City's very own Teen Titans. The-"_

The reporter didn't finish his sentence as Cyborg turned the TV off. Robin looked at his direction. "Why did you turn it off?"

Cyborg just looked at him sadly. "You wouldn't want to hear the end of it, Rob. It's really bad. I don't know how it happened but the opinion of people right now is 50/50. Some of them believed the news to be true. Others are defending us."

"What the hell!" Robin snapped. He can't believe what he just witnessed. He tried to compose himself. Nothing would be solved if he would quickly fall to anger. He stood up from his seat. "I should go there."

"We're coming with you." Beast Boy also stood from his seat, wanting to join Robin.

Robin quickly dismissed his attempt. "No, Beast Boy. Stay here and look after them. Cy, you're coming with me." Cyborg nodded and followed Robin out the door. Beast Boy can't do anything except to slide back into his seat beside Raven.

Watching the door shut behind, Starfire felt sad. This is one of those times where she feels Robin is slowly slipping away from her. He left without even saying goodbye or a brief moment of glance. She could only feel anger from him. And that anger would be directed to anyone, possibly her, even if he doesn't mean it.

She's too exhausted physically, mentally and probably it will also include emotionally. Things changed too quickly in that last few hours."Beast Boy." She said. Even calling for Beast Boy, makes her feel weak.

Beast Boy heard her and turned his face at her. "Star. You need something?" He said meekly. Starfire nodded. "I want to go home. I do not want to stay here anymore. Could you please arrange that?"

"I also wanna go back to the tower especially with all the things happening around us." Raven added.

"Okay. You're right. Also, the doctor said you two could go now any moment you please." He stood from his seat and make his way to the door.

"You sure you're feeling fine, Star? You look a little pale to me."

"I could go check you, Star. If you want. I'm feeling a lot better now." Raven said, also noticing Starfire's color.

"No. I would be fine." She closed her eyes for a brief moment as the room spin around her. Her head hurt like hell but she doesn't want to be an addition to their worries. There's a lot going on right now and she doesn't want to be a burden that needs taking care of. "Thank you for your concerns."

Beast Boy nodded. "I could go and buy something we could eat before we go. You want something, Rae?"

"I just want a decent meal and not hospital food." She looked at Starfire. "Star? You want anything?" She noticed the girl is too still in her seat. Her head cradled in her hand and her eyes were closed. And that's not something that she would say looks fine.

Starfire managed to answer despite the pain. "Anything would be the okay." She hasn't eaten anything good but the pain is toppling over any desire she has for food.

"Request for some pain killers too. I think Star needs that." Raven said before Beast Boy could shut the door.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

As the door shut, Starfire entangled herself from the sheets. She holds onto something to hold her balance. "Where are you going?" Raven inquired.

"I will just take myself to the bathroom."She sees the uneasiness in Raven's delicate form. "There is no need for you to be worried, Raven."

"Are you experiencing dizziness again?" She countered. Starfire frowned, not knowing how to answer that one. She offered a smile to assure Raven she's okay.

Raven sighed, with Starfire not answering her. "Okay. I won't bother you anymore." She paused to look at Starfire, silently checking her. "I'll go pack our stuff." She said after awhile.

Starfire retreated to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection. Her hair was a mess as she hadn't get the chance to get a hold of a brush. She inched closer, examining her face. Her face is pale as Beast Boy had said. It clearly is not a sight to be fond of. She was a mess herself.

She decided to go take a quick shower before they leave. Beast Boy hasn't arrive yet so she has the time she needed. Gathering her used clothes, she folded it neatly and piled it on top of the counter.

It feels fresh, the water from the shower dripping through her body. Her head is being rained on with water under the shower. It feels relaxing. She closed her eyes for a minute and thought of nothing else. It was good to just stay there and feel the pressure of water hitting on her.

There were quite a few toiletries placed on the cabinet. Although this is not what she would prefer, it was better than nothing. She opened her eyes and started to reach out for the body wash when she noticed a bruise on her shoulder. It was recently since she hadn't seen it before.

She moved to a mirror nearby to look at it closer. That's when she saw it. Her body being bare and exposed, she could now see the bruises she have. There were quite a few in her back and legs.

The bruises were all too familiar. She had seen it before. With her k'norfka. He had these bruises too. She lifted a finger to her bottom lip. She knew these signs. This was the Denaktra, gaining an impact on her body.

She reached for the body wash again and cleaned her body. She should tell them, she thought. She knows her body would soon give up and they will notice it immediately. It might be sooner than expected. Even now, she felt restless and tired. But how? When? The Titans have a lot to deal with right now.

She will tell them when everything is okay and everything was back to the way they were before. She will tell _him._ Just not now. He needs her now the most. She needs to be strong for him. For them.

 **XXXXX**

"It's a good thing you're here." The officer in charge of the case said. He was the one who welcomed Robin and Cyborg at the police station. He made his way to his office and the two followed behind closely.

"Sit down." He made a gesture at the two Titans. He himself sat at his revolving chair. His hand clasp at the table, eager to do business. "Anything I could offer you?" He asked.

"No, thanks." Robin said as he takes a seat. He knows the friendliness vibe is a disguise. People were throwing the blame to them. Judging them as eagerly as they could. Cyborg sat across Robin.

"Let's guess to business, officer. We want to clear a few things. That's why we're here."

"Okay. Direct to the point." The officer looked at him. "I'm Officer Henry Mcmillan. As you know, I handle the Hawie and Platinum Co. case. It is good that you came here, boys. First things first, you do know that you're the alleged mastermind behind the group."

Cyborg was the one to answer. "We saw it on the news, officer. And we can assure you that we're not behind this."

"I'm afraid the evidences all points up to your team."

"What evidences could there possibly be?" Robin calmly responds, even though on the inside, he's getting really frustrated. "How? We haven't done anything bad. In fact, my teammates were badly injured at that incident."

"The leader of this group confessed to us. It was hard at first but we managed to get answers from him."

"Who is he?"

"He said his name is Gregor Lewis. We did a background check on him and we confirmed his identity. He said that they are working for a big syndicate called the "Black Flag. And he said that the Titans are behind all of this."

"You know we can never do that." Robin countered. "How could we? And why would we? We're the Titans. It's a big enough reputation and our names are at stake at whatever we do. We wouldn't do anything to taint our names we worked for so hard in all these years." He explained to him.

"That is what I want to believe, Robin. But as I said, the evidences points out to you. The CCTV's were all disabled that time, except one where we could clearly see this group of robbers exiting the building and your team doing nothing. How could you explain that?" The tone of his voice was getting louder than his usual calm demeanor.

Robin was also losing his cool. "My team was badly injured. Raven and Starfire are at the hospital right now because of the head injuries they received from those criminals! I already gave our official statement regarding this matter. You know why we let them leave."

"They said it was a fake. A stage act. And it all makes sense. Raven has healing abilities of her own, why can't they heal both of them?"

"That's bullsh*t!" He stood from his seat, unable to withhold his anger.

"How about the transactions made between you two? How could you explain that?" The officer also stood, challenging Robin. He was throwing glares at the sight of him.

"What transactions? We don't know anything about those." Cyborg was the one who answered. Robin might have said something that will only bury them deeper.

"Of course, you would say that. That's the first thing a criminal would say." He huffed. He inhaled to calm his senses and took his seat again. "I can't show you the evidences. You have to wait. Your statement won't match with theirs. I'm afraid you have to undergo trial." He said with finality.

"What? A trial?" Cyborg said.

"To be honest with you, you should have been arrested by now until you were judged. But we will honor your reputation as heroes of this city."

He thought of it and realized that it would be best to have their name cleared. "Okay. A trial it is. We have nothing to fear and hide."

"It's settled then. But before that, your team should undergo drug test."

"Drug test? For what? It's not like we're drug addicts or something." Robin interjected. "What exactly is this 'Black Flag'?" He asked.

"A drug syndicate."

 **XXXXX**

"I called a cab because Cy and Rob are still at the station. It's waiting for us outside right now." Beast Boy said. He carried their bags while he led the way, the two girls following behind them.

Their floor was at the fourth level so they have to take the elevator down. The three of them piled inside. It was just the three of them. Starfire leaned on the mirrored wall and closed her eyes. They were out of their uniforms for now. Luckily, Cyborg had thought to bring them clothes.

Starfire embraced her body, trying to warm herself from the cold. She hadn't had a jacket with her. She doesn't even have one to begin with. She hadn't thought that she will need it. But right now, her skin was cold. Adding up to this dilemma, she only wore a sleeveless shirt and jeans on with her flip flops.

The elevator dinged open, signaling that they have arrived ground floor. She opened her eyes and followed Raven. They were many people at the hospital lobby and they were all staring at them. Some of their glances were curious. Some were accusing. The stares followed as the three of them walked out.

The blaring light of the sun was what met her eyes the minute the door opened. She lifted a hand to block it. Soon her vision adjusts and that's when she realized that it's not the light of the sun. But rather, the blaring flashes of camera all over the place. It was then that the noise of the mob registered with her.

Her eyes roamed around. It was packed with people. And there's a lot of paparazzi and reporters taking their pictures and shoving their phones and microphones for an interview. It was a crowd and they can barely get out.

She looked for Raven and Beast Boy for help but like her, they were dragged around for questions.

"Is it true that you're the leader of the 'Black Flag'?"

"What?" She asked confused. Before the reporter could answer her, another one throws a question. "What is your link between 'Black Flag'?" Her eyes closed. "Any statement, Starfire?" It was getting worse and not just the reporters but also the people were throwing questions and accusing them. They were no bodyguards for them or security. Why would they need that? They were heroes. They were the ones who protect. But in this time, who would protect them from the people itself?

"How did you plan it?"

"How did you trick us all those years?"

"We trusted you!"

"Go back to your planet!"

"We hate you!"

"You need to die!"

"Go to jail, losers!"

"Freak!"

People started throwing eggs at them. It was overwhelming, the hatred and violence. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She pleads but no one heard her or rather no one chose to hear her pleads. She was fully covered in eggs as well as Beast Boy and Raven who are now reaching for her.

She shielded herself with her arms. She was hyperventilating. It was harder to breath with all the people crowded on them. She felt Beast Boy's hand in hers. It brought what little calm she can afford. He inched closer on her, Raven following behind.

"It's okay, Star. We'll get out of this." She just nodded and rested her forehead on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy feeling Starfire not feeling well, hugged her closer. He tries to get through the flood of people. His other hand held on to Raven's.

"Beast Boy, I…I cannot breathe." Starfire whispered. Her voice too weak to be heard but Beast Boy did. "Hold on, Star. We're nearly there." Starfire's hand gripped his shirt tightly. "I…" Her limbs gave out and she nearly fell. Beast Boy cursed and lifted the unconscious Starfire in his arms.

All through it, they finally made it to the cab. Raven was cradling Starfire at the backseat while Beast Boy ride shotgun. They left as soon as they can.

 **XXXXX**

"Where's Starfire?"

It was the first thing Robin asked when they arrived at the tower. Beast Boy already filled him in on the details on what happened so he won't miss much.

"At her room." Raven answered. Robin's gaze went to the tray she was holding. The tray contains a glass of water and what looks like medicine. Raven noticed him. "This is for Starfire. I made Beast Boy asked for some pain killers. I thought she might need it."

Robin walked over to her and took the tray in his hands. "Let me get this." He looked at Raven. "You should take a rest, Raven. You just got out from the hospital."

"Don't mind me. I'm fine, really. You should go."

"Okay." He was walking to Starfire's door with the tray. He looked at Cyborg along his way. "You should probably tell them." Cyborg nodded before he walked out of the room.

Starfire tightened her hold on the sheet covering her. It gave her a lot of warmth she needed. Her eyes were closed but she was aware of her surroundings. She heard when the door to her room opened and someone walked in. She smiled despite the pain.

Even hearing just his footsteps, she would know it was Dick. She didn't open her eyes and pretended to be asleep. He set something by her bedside table. There was an added weight on her bed as he sat beside her. A hand brushed her hair gently. "Star?"

She opened her eyes and look at Dick in his Robin uniform. There's something that changed since their night together. He wasn't happy now, not like that time. He looks tired and tensed. She felt sad because of that.

"How did it go?" Starfire casually said. She made no effort to sit up. It felt better lying in her comfy bed.

"I couldn't say it go well, Star. It was really bad but…I don't want to burden you with that knowledge right now."

"I am fine, Dick." Robin regarded her with a look. His eyes, even though she can't see it behind the mask, checked her body. And in that moment she knew, he knew she was lying. "Stop saying you're fine when you're clearly not. If you're fine, you shouldn't have fainted." He snapped and he saw the surprise look in her face.

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head down before looking at her again. He put both of his hands in his face and put it in his lap. "Star…it's just." He sighed. "I really had a bad day and I'm just worried. Sorry. I shouldn't be mad at you for nothing."

Starfire sat up and face him. "I do understand. I have expected you to be mad at me"

Robin frowned at Starfire's words. "Did I make you think like that?"

"Oh. I am sorry. But…I could not help but notice that you seemed to be mad easily whenever you are troubled. And that anger would be directed at your friends."

His shoulders slumped at her confession. Is he really that guy, he thought. Tense and brooding. Easily persuaded by anger. How can he do that to his friends? Especially to Starfire? He only now realizes what she meant and it upset him to make her think that his anger would be directed at her.

Starfire shouldn't think of that. If anything, she should feel loved and treasured by him. "Star." Her name sounded like a plea. He reached for her and hugged her to himself. Her head rested on his chest.

"I don't want you to feel that way towards me. I don't want you to think that any moment I will be mad at you with no sufficient reason. I won't do that. Not again. I realized that you're more important, now that we're together." He kissed the side of her head.

She inched to him closer, leaving them with no space between their bodies. She nuzzled his neck and inhaled his scent, the scent of him that she loves. She nodded and kissed his neck. "I love you."

Her kiss and those three words combined made him shiver in delight. He still can't get enough of hearing those words coming from her, knowing it was directed at him. "How are we to face this problem?" She murmured.

"Don't worry, Star. I'll handle this." He said with strong determination.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Sorry for uploading this late. I can't find time to write and it's not coming to me continuously. And to top it all, my phone just died literally and my laptop is barely hanging. So I'm currently writing in a notebook paper which takes too much of my time. But it's also fun to write the old way.**

 **Anyways, I've been wanting to reply to** ** _Nimona_** **but can't. If you're reading this, I thank you so much for your message. It's true that it's kind of sad there are not much readers and reviews of this story and that lets me down. Sometimes I stopped writing because I'm not motivated enough, thinking what I'm writing is just crap and everything. And that no one wants to read it. But I also know that there are readers out there, even one or two, who are happy with my work and will be sad if I don't finish this story.**

 **Writing and conceptualizing the story makes me happy and excited. I have so many ideas that I don't know how to fit it all in or how to direct the story the way I want it to. So even if it's just you and the others, I'm still happy. It makes me happy to share my imagination with you guys. So I'm letting you know Nimona, that your message maybe a simple gesture for you but for me it isn't. It's really heart warming. I don't know how to show you my deepest gratitude.**

 **To my readers, your simple review means a lot to me and I feel a lot appreciated by that. But it doesn't mean I require you to do that. Do it if you feel it. But still thank you for all your efforts in reading this story.**

 **Also if you want to, you can follow me on IG and Twitter. Just type in " filipino_reader".**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Starfire woke up feeling sweaty and heavy. Her mind was still clouded with sleep and barely registering her surroundings.

Someone was breathing at the side of her neck. It was hot and gave her goose bumps. Turning, she could make out Dick's features in the dark illuminated from the moon outside. Glancing at the clock in her nightstand, it was two thirty in the morning. He must have slept last night when he gave her, her medicine.

Their limbs were entangled together under the sheets. His hand resting on her stomach. She checked if he was still asleep and made way for the bathroom. She walked as silently as she could so as not to disturb him.

When she was leaving, she chanced a glance of herself in the mirror. Her usual color hasn't returned yet. She was pale. Her skin complexion could now be compared to Dick's.

She turned the water on and washed her hands with soap. An irritation formed in her throat an made her cough. It was her first time experiencing coughing on Earth because her immunity is greater than the rest of them. It was uncontrollable. And her throat hurts for that few seconds.

Her hand cupped her mouth to block out the noise she was making, not wanting to wake up Dick. She withdraws her hand and to her horror, there was blood.

 **XXXXX**

The light seeping from the curtains irritated him. Sleep was still wanted and needed but it was slowly retreating, making it impossible to go back to sleep even if he wanted to. The first thing he did was to pat the empty space beside him only to find it empty. It held no warmth. Starfire must have been up for a long time.

Usually it was him who is the early riser. He stood up from the bed and realized he'd slept in his uniform. His mask lying helplessly on the floor. He bent to pick it up and went to his room for a shower, and change of clothes.

He was the last one to arrive at the breakfast table. Everyone was already seated and preparing to eat. Starfire met his eyes and he smiled instantly at the sight of her. She smiled in return but it didn't reach her eyes.

He ignored it and quickly joined them on the table. He sat beside her and gave her a kiss on the side of her head. It made everyone stop what they're doing. Showing affection openly was never Robin's thing. He was very private. Not until he's relationship with Starfire evolved. They're still not used seeing that side of him.

"You could all return to your food now." He said, joking. Seeing that the three are still staring, with Beast Boy and Cyborg's shocked faces, he said, "Really? Is it a crime to greet my girlfriend now?"

Raven shrugged and returned to her food. "You're a little late today. That's new." Cyborg said as he continued his eating.

Dick thought of it too. It seems like he slept better when Starfire is with him. He glanced at his girl who seems unaware of her surroundings. Starfire was probing her food with fork back and forth. Cyborg's eyes followed what she does. He noticed it too but doesn't say anything.

Dick went ahead and discussed their plans for today. Tomorrow is the first day of their trial so they had to plan out everything smoothly. Their attorney would be arriving today to discuss tomorrow's trial. Dick is just hoping that everything goes in their favour.

Everything was sorted out. They had plan the best defence they could have. And it was all they could do while waiting for the trial result.

Robin could feel all the strength and reassurance he needed with Starfire holding his hand in hers. They were cramped inside the T-car going to the court room. Everyone was unusually silent. There are no yelling or bickering or even small talks. You could feel the tension emanating from each of them.

Nearing the building, they could all see that a large crowd have gathered. News have broke out that this is the first day of Titan's trial. A lot of curious people went. Robin tightened his hold of Starfire, not wanting to let her go or even out of his sight. He doesn't want a repeat of what happened the other day. Not when she's with him.

The T-car parked at the curb of the road. When the engine died, the crowd went wild and gathered around the car demanding for the Titans. "Maybe we should just turn around and find another way. I don't think we can go in." Cyborg said.

"You're right. There are too many people." Robin surveyed the road ahead. "Turn right there, Cy."

"Why won't you let us in officer? Please. We can't go back there. The people are harassing us." Beast Boy calmly said. The two officers guarding the back door won't let them pass no matter how they explain the situation they're in.

"You think just because you're a bunch of superheroes you can barge in and have it your way?" The officer mocked. "Well, I'm going to break the news to you if you don't know it yet. Your glory days are over now that you've been exposed." He crossed his arms at his chest, making his decision. "Now go back there and pay the price you deserve."

Beast Boy is done with all the patience he is giving. "What?! How dare you! You think-" Robin dragged him away before he can continue what he's about to say. "Stop, Robin! Let me have it with those ironic, rude police officers!"

Robin let go of Beast Boy when they were out of earshot. "You know it's just going to get bad if you talk. If we let them have what they want. They're provoking us." He paused. "We don't want any more trouble. We had enough." He walked away and moved towards the car and Beast Boy followed.

"Bad news. They won't let us in. Let's just go back to the main entrance." Robin said but behind his cool demeanor, his pissed beyond belief.

 **XXXXX**

"One down and more to go." Beast Boy said, trying to make the serious situation somehow light. They were all walking back to the car, ready to head back to the tower. The first trial was finally over and it was anything but pleasant.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry." Raven said.

"That'll be a good idea Rae." Beast Boy motioned his hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry too. We haven't eaten lunch yet."

"There's a pizza place near here. I heard that's a good place to eat." Cy maneuvered the car to that place's direction.

Their arrival wasn't welcomed. They can see it in the faces of the people. The look of disgust and blame. At least they're not throwing something in their direction. It was a big difference.

Even the staff seems stiff and reluctant. They resorted upstairs where there are less people eating and they picked a table away from other customers.

"Did you notice anything odd with Star?" Cy said looking at the direction of Starfire who is standing by the veranda of the place. They're done eating and just waiting for the bill to arrive. Raven just went for a bathroom break.

"I have. Something's not right with her." Dick said.

"She's not the cheery Starfire." Cyborg commented.

"Yeah. I noticed that too." He stood up from his seat. "I'm just going to check on her." He walked to where Starfire is.

Starfire seemed unaware of his presence. He stood beside her and she didn't move. They were standing atop overlooking the city and it appears Starfire is in deep thought.

"Star? Are you okay?" He asked but there was no response coming from her. Starfire was still staring mindlessly out in the open.

"Star?" He repeated.

"Starfire?" He raised his voice a little to get her attention. It seemed to work.

She looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. "Yes, Robin?" Her pretty mouth set in a thin line. "Did you say something?" Robin noticed her voice and then her face. It's like she were in some kind of pain.

"Are you okay Star?" You seem a bit off these past few days."

"I..." She paused for a second and blinked her eyes to focus on his face. "I am fine Robin" She sighed and looked back at the city. "It is just that a lot of things have happened." She paused. "It is a lot to take in." She continued softly. "I worry for so many things. You. Us. Our team. I..." She sighed. "I am having the hard time." She finished.

Robin is at a loss for words. She said too many things when he expected only one. He didn't realize Starfire was just equally burdened by their situation. The truth is he doesn't know what to say. What the right thing to say to make her less worried.

"I am afraid." She continued. "Of what will happen. Of what will become of us." She played with her fingers while in deep thought. "You have a family here, Robin. I on the other hand have no one. If the Titans were to be extinguished...I will have no one."

Robin drew her hands in his. "Look at me, Star. Don't you ever say that." He willed Starfire to look at him. "You have me." He said softly. "You'll have me forever no matter what." He promised. He pulled Starfire in his arms and hugged her tight leaving no space between their bodies. His chin came to rest on top of her head and he felt she hugged him back with her head buried in his chest.

And right there at the wrong moment, her headache and dizziness began to attack her. If not for Robin's arms, she would have fallen on the floor. He was about to pull away from her when she held him tighter. "Hold me, Richard. Please." She said in a breathy voice. It was becoming harder for her to breathe and stand at the same time. "I need you."

Upon hearing his name, he knew Starfire really needs him. And he doesn't know why but it made him love her even more.

The pain was throbbing inside her head and it made all the noises hurt much, much more. A single tear left her eye down to her cheek. The pain was becoming unbearable. They stood there together with Robin just holding her in his arms and unaware of Starfire's current situation. She's afraid if she moved she'll collapse. Until raven returned and the bill was finally settled that it's time to go.

"Robin, would you mind if I sleep for a while?" Starfire asked for permission if she could cuddle and sleep while heading back to the tower. He didn't answer but instead tugged Starfire closer. His arm was around her shoulders in an instant and she laid her head on his chest.

Starfire came back to consciousness when Robin carried her from the car on the way to her bedroom. "Sleep more, babe." He said and she gladly complied. When she woke up, she saw the familiar interior of her room. There was a glass of water on her table. She took it and rummaged in her chest drawer for her medicine. The pain subsided but it's still there.

"Why won't they stop?" Cyborg said exasperated while reading the articles about them on the internet.

"Just don't read them. There's nothing good you can read. Until the trial's not over, all of them are going to think of the worst about us." Dick took a sip from his cup of coffee. Nothing will be resolved if they paid too much attention about those false reports. He glanced from his cup and found Starfire staring at him.

"Hey, Star. Good morning!" He gestured for her to join him. "What do you want to eat?"

"Is it morning already?" She asked a bit confused. Surely, she didn't slept that long.

Dick chuckled at her confused state. "Yes. Did you sleep well?" He started to prepare a sandwich and handed it to her after a while.

"Why did you not wake me up?" She inquired.

"I want you to rest. You seemed tired yesterday."

"Okay. I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds." Cyborg held up his two hands in the air as if in surrender. "I can't stand the sweetness." He then left.

Dick just smiled and shook his head. He sat beside Starfire and just watch her ate. She stopped when she realized he's staring. "Is something wrong?"

"No. There isn't." He reached up a hand and tucked away a few stray strands of Starfire's hair behind her ear. After awhile, he gave her his boyish smile that seems reserved just for her. "I'll get you an orange juice." He stood up and Starfire just watched his every move.

Dick is carefree today. Not the leader who controls and decides everything. Today he acts more like his age. Starfire loves him but she loved this side of him the most.

His hair is ungelled and unstyled. It was messy but it still looked good on him. She noticed he's in his jogging pants and a plain white shirt. He must have run this morning. He walks the floor barefoot and Starfire found it amusing.

She rested her chin on her hand and continued to check him out dreamily. He's fit and lean. And he's not rippling with too much muscle which Starfire finds unattractive. Her Robin and now she can say, her Dick Grayson too, have really grown well into a handsome young man. If it's possible, each day he looked even better.

He turned and caught her eyes staring at him. With the glass of orange juice on his right hand, he walked to her and kissed her. Starfire sighed happily into his mouth and surrendered herself to him. Her arms embraced his neck to feel him closer. She gratefully returned his kiss with the same passion.

Whenever they kiss, it still felt new. And she can't help but burst with happiness.

He had the chance to put down the glass and hauled Starfire up at the counter. He stood between her legs and hugged her waist.

He smiled at her mouth and deepened the kiss once more. After, they felt breathless and giddy. He nuzzled her nose with his. "I'm sorry I can't help it."

Starfire giggled at what he said. Her hand went to play the hair at his nape. "Our friends might see us." She whispered in his right ear.

"Let them." He half laughed as if he didn't believe he said that. "Honestly, I don't really care." He whispered back. He kissed her again and he held her arm. Starfire flinched and whimpered at the sudden contact. Dick pulled away and look questioningly at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was..." Starfire didn't finish her sentence because Dick gently checked her arm to see for himself. "How did you get this?" He asked when he lifted her shirt sleeve and there was a large bruise on her arm to her shoulder. He touched it softly and waited for Starfire to answer.

"I bumped my arm yesterday. I did not know it bruised until now." She checked it and made an effort to make it look like she's seeing it for the first time.

"Bump? You just bumped this?" Dick looked like he didn't believe what she's saying. Starfire just shrugged.

"It does not hurt that much. I am fine. Please do not worry." She smiled to reassure him.

Dick let it go as he doesn't want to overreact. "Wow. You really need to be taken care of." He said sarcastically and in mock wonder.

Starfire just giggle at him. "I want to be taken care of by you."

He hold her hands and crossed it behind her back. "We can arrange that."

 **XXXXX**

"I can finally see the light beyond this very dark tunnel."

"I agree with you, Beast Boy. This is the start of something good." Cyborg clinked his glass with Beast Boy's.

"Whatever. I just want everything to be back to normal." Raven muttered while reading.

"Star, why don't you eat here first? I'm starting to get dizzy watching you pace back and forth." Cyborg said.

"Where's Dick?" Beast Boy asked. He noticed Dick is nowhere to be seen.

"He's on the phone with our lawyer."

The on-going conversation wasn't heard by Starfire or rather her mind's not focused on it. Twoo weeks had passed since their first trial and the result will seem to go in their favour.

The evidence against them have been found questionable and other evidences pointing to the 'Black Flag' surfaces. They now have a big chance of winning this case. Seeing as the things progresses rapidly, Starfire can't help but think that she should tell them, Dick most specially, about her worsening condition.

She doesn't want to ruin the excitement about their case but her body feels weaker day by day. They were times where out of the blue, it would be very hard for her to breathe. Before, it doesn't happen ever happen to her as she doesn't have any problem with breathing. But now she needs to take extra care of herself.

She also experienced coughing with blood again. She was so scared when she saw it. And what she feared already happened. Her powers are dying just like her. She tested herself and found out she can't fly anymore. She can barely lift herself from the ground. Her starbolts were just a spark of green energy from her hands.

Luckily, until the trial is not over, the Teen Titans was banned from engaging in any crime fighting.

She stopped pacing the room back and forth and walked out of the room. She felt really hot and wonder why her friends seem so cool about it and then she realized it was just her who feels it. She went to her room to take her medicine. It no longer works for her like it used to but still she takes it because there's nothing for her to take except this.

Dick was just hanging up his phone when he heard a scream. His first thought was Starfire and he ran towards the sound.


End file.
